Living the Dream
by didumissmeofcourseudid
Summary: Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?
1. Trouble?

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

Rating: M 

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Please be gentle with me. This is my first fanfic, inspired mostly by Ellie, Rach, Kristen and Audrey from the Rooftop. I just hope I can do you all justice.

**

* * *

Trouble?**

Troy turns his truck into the school entrance and parks in an available parking space. He turns to smile at his animated companion, who has talked non-stop since he picked her up.

"_I don't know why I paid for that radio to be installed," he thought, " I get a running commentary all the way in."_

He leans over to hold her hand. She smiles and edges closer for a quick peck on the lips.

"Hmmm, strawberry today" he says aloud and goes for a second helping, and then a third.

"Troy, come on! We're going to be late," She said, giggling.

Sighing, he climbs out and walks round the hood to help her with her bag. He looks in her eyes and said.

"I love you, Gabriella Montez."

"I know," she answers confidently, with a giggle. Interlinking hands with him, they walk into East High School.

The noise, as usual, was deafening in the corridors, as they threaded their way through kids talking, arguing, laughing and singing. A student flew past on a skateboard and nearly took Gabriella out. Without thinking and purely on reflex, her athletic boyfriend swung her quickly into his arms to avoid the imminent collision.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she cried out in alarm.

"Damage limitations, babe," he replied with a chuckle, sneaking a crafty kiss to calm her down. All thoughts of the near miss were quickly forgotten as she returned his kiss. Students stopped to stare, making her blush as she pulled away and realised they were the centre of attention. That is one thing she couldn't get used to after hooking up with Troy Bolton, the most popular boy in school and the captain and hero of the Wildcats, the school basketball team.

They continued on their way down the corridor, holding interlinked hands, and turned a corner and headed for their lockers, greeting people they knew as they passed by. Gabriella saw her best friends catching up from the weekend's activities and went to join them.

"Hey! Tay, Shar," she called each in turn, greeting them with a hug.

"Hi Martha, hi Kelsi," hugging them in turn as if she hadn't seen them for ages when in fact they had all hung out at Sharpay's house yesterday. She quickly put her bag in her locker and resumed the conversation.

Troy, on the other side of the corridor, stuffed his bag in his locker and twirled around when he felt an arm on his shoulder. He high-fived his best friend, Chad of the afro mop.

"Hey dude! What's up?" he asked.

"Not much Troy, Marty Flynn got busted last night for drinking in the park, is what I'm hearing."

Troy rolled his eyes, "so what's new?"

Zeke and Jason, two other friends from the basketball team jogged over.

"Hey Troy, Chad, want a cookie? Fresh this morning." Zeke said. Troy snagged two from the offered tub.

"Man, what time did you get up? Not that I'm complaining, Zeke." He smirked. Zeke smiled and then frowned when he noticed his friend had nabbed two cookies.

"Relax man, one's for Gabs" Troy jumped in, reading his friend's mind. Zeke started smiling. He knew what those two were like, always looking out for one another. All that mushy, lovey-dovey stuff was pretty sickening really.

Troy and the lads walked over to the girls, each slinging an arm over their girlfriend's shoulder. Troy handed the extra cookie to Gabriella. This promted Zeke to pass around his tub of cookies to the remaining girls.

"Hmm! These are heavenly, Zeke." They cooed in unison. Zeke beamed with delight.

The gang sauntered down the corridor to their homeroom, still talking about their weekend's escapades.

Chad sat down, twirling his basketball on the tip of his finger as per usual. Troy sat on Gabriella's desk, stroking her arm and staring into her dark espresso eyes. Gabriella giggled softly and gazed back into his sparkling blue eyes. Chad glanced over at them,

"_Oh no! Not eye sex again," _he groaned to himself_. "If Taylor sees this she'll expect the same from me and I just don't do that!"_

Fortunately, Taylor hadn't noticed. She was too busy talking quietly to Sharpay whilst Sharpay kept sneaking glances at Zeke. Kelsi, the budding composer of the school, and Ryan, Sharpay's twin, were tapping out a tune on their adjoined desks with Martha bopping along to their beat.

Footsteps approached and Ms Darbus entered the classroom.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, seats please," said Ms Darbus, as she strode to her desk, situated on a mock up of a stage, complete with drapes as a backdrop. A lot of shuffling could be heard as pupils turned around to face the front of the class.

"Bolton! If you can tear yourself away from the fascination that is Miss Montez, I can start roll call."

"Sorry Ms Darbus," he muttered as he scurried back to his seat.

Roll call completed, Ms Darbus started her daily rant about cell phones and skateboards being a hazard in the school environment. When suddenly there was a crackle and the public address system sprang into life. This was a new feature of the school, introduced by Principal Matsui this term. Every body in the class stopped their chatter and glanced around at each other.

"TROY BOLTON TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, TROY BOLTON TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE."

Everyone gasped, apart from Troy who looked stunned.

"_Oh My God! What have I done? I wasn't late at all last week, I parked the car squarely in the parking zone, I'm almost sure I moved all the practise balls into the crate on Friday," _his thoughts were all jumbled and rushing around in his head, wondering what it was all about.

He looked worriedly at Chad, then Gabriella and then shrugged at them as he read the questions he could see in their eyes.

"BOLTON! You heard, you'd better get going sharpish and see what the Principal wants. He doesn't like to be kept waiting," stated Ms Darbus ominously.

**Ooh! Is the golden boy of East High in deep water? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Any reviews gratefully received and noted.**


	2. Shockwaves

Title: Living the Dream 

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you to all that reviewed my first chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy this one too. I'm not from the US so I don't know how your school system works with breaks, lunches and terms so bare with me.

* * *

_"BOLTON! You heard, you'd better get going sharpish and see what the principal wants. He doesn't like to be kept waiting," stated Ms Darbus._

**Shockwaves **

Troy grabbed his books and hurried off to the principal's office. Miss Symon, the school secretary, motioned him to enter, so knocking on the door, he was bade admittance.

"Ah! Troy. Come in, come in," said principal Matsui, getting up to shake his hand.

Troy was surprised at the welcome. Also present was his dad, coach of the basketball team and gym teacher, Mr Evans, Sharpay's father and a Mr Bentham, who was introduced to Troy a second later.

"Sit down, sit down," bade principal Matsui, beaming around at his visitors. Coach Bolton seemed to be preening and Troy wondered what on earth was going on.

"_What the hell is happening here?" _he thought to himself.

"Right Troy, the reason you're here is because Mr Bentham, who, as the manager of the Redhawks, has an exciting proposition for you. Mr Bentham?" principal Matsui nodded to Mr Bentham to continue.

"We've been watching your performances for a while now and to say we're impressed is putting it mildly. After speaking to your father and principal Matsui," nodding to each as he spoke, "we would like to offer you the opportunity to join the Redhawks on their pre-season tour."

Troy looked around open-mouthed.

"What! Are you serious? That's wicked," he said beaming like the Cheshire cat.

"How? When? Where?" Thoughts became words. His dad stood up and slapped him on his back.

"This is a great opportunity Troy. Don't waste it. Anyone would jump at a chance like this." Troy had his hand shook by each man in the room then they all sat down to discuss the details. Mr Bentham cleared his throat,

"Well the tour starts next Monday, so you need to be ready on Sunday night to go to the U of A to meet up with the team and the tour bus. The tour will take 6 weeks covering Los Angeles, San Francisco, Sacramento and then Salt Lake City in Utah."

"But how? What about school? It's my final year with major exams at the end," asked Troy, coming down from the euphoria, realising the impossibility of the dream.

Principal Matsui smiled. "Don't worry Troy, while you're on the road we will supply a tutor to accompany you so you don't fall behind in your studies"

"Hey that's amazing. That the school would do that for me?" Troy said gratefully.

"Mr Bentham has agreed to fund the extra tuition," interjected his dad.

"Thank you," replied a relieved Troy, getting up to shake Mr Bentham's hand enthusiastically.

The final snags were covered and the meeting ended. Troy had missed two lessons.

Meanwhile, the gang had gone to their classes as normal. Chad, Gabriella and Taylor had a double science. Usually, this was Gabriella's favourite class but she couldn't concentrate today. She was quiet, biting her inner lip and gazing at the clock continuously, then glancing at Taylor and Chad with her sad brown eyes. Taylor and Chad kept looking at each other, concerned for both Troy and Gabs. They too kept glancing at the clock, looking at each and shrugging their shoulders every 10 minutes or so.

"Miss Montez?…………..Gabriella!" shouted Miss Walton who had been speaking to Gabriella for the past 2 minutes. Gabriella jerked her head to look at the teacher, shocked that her mind had wandered again.

"What is the chemical symbol of gold?" continued Miss Walton. Gabriella's mind was blank

"_What? I don't know!" _she thought to herself.

"I'm waiting," said Miss Walton, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Erm…Erm! G," replied Gabriella.

Everyone gasped. The A student had supplied the wrong answer for the very first time. Miss Walton was shocked with her answer and looked at Gabriella closely.

"Are you okay, Gabriella?" she asked, "You don't appear to be with us today."

Gabriella looked at her blankly, her mind had wandered again and once more she glanced at the clock that was ticking by oh so slowly. Just as Miss Walton was about to berate her star pupil, the bell rang for break.

"I hope you bring your whole self to the next lesson, Miss Montez?" Miss Walton said sternly.

"Class dismissed."

Gabriella grabbed her books and flew out the door with Chad and Taylor close behind. In her haste, she knocked over a passing boy, who cannoned into a girl trying to add polish to her nails. The hand holding the polish let fly and bounced onto Chad's afro, top down, then flew across the corridor, sliding under a rack of coats and disappearing from sight.

"Aah! Eeeek! What was that?" screamed Chad, holding his head where the bottle of polish had upended. Taylor, standing right behind him, looked at his hair and started giggling. Groups of students, passing by, started laughing and pointing at Chad. Gabriella scrambled up from the floor and stood there, flabbergasted, realising she was the instigator of the unfortunate accident. Taylor produced a tissue to try to minimise the damage at the same time as Gabriella came back to earth and shouted,

"No, don't do that, Tay." Too late, Taylor had spread the splodge even further on Chad's hair.

"Oops!" She gasped. Now Chad had a 'Going Ape-ricot' stripe across his hair.

He shrieked and sprinted to the boys' room to check out the damage. Gabriella and Taylor followed, standing outside the door, waiting for the explosion. Chad stormed back out.

"How am I supposed to get this out? I mean look at it, it's slap bang on top of my head," pointing to his hair. Gabriella stared at the floor, trying not to laugh when she knew she was to blame.

"Come on, I have an idea," she said, grabbing his arm and marching him into the arts and crafts wing, walking into the needlework room.

"We need to wait for it to dry, which won't take too long," Gabriella stated, "then we will have to…………" she tailed off, looking around the room. Her eyes, suddenly lighting up, as she spied a pair of pinking shears. Chad followed her eyes.

"Oh no! No way are you coming near with me with those. They should be labelled as a lethal weapon. I'd have crimped hair," he yelped. Gabriella sighed but perked up again when she spotted a pair of scissors.

"We'll just have to trim your hair with these," she said, waving the scissors between her fingers.

"Whoa! Hold on there, have you any experience with those?" Chad asked worriedly.

"Well no," she said hesitantly. Taylor, who had followed them, said,

"I have though, I got an A in needlework last semester."

"Okaaay!" Chad said looking decidedly scared as Taylor approached, brandishing the lethal looking weapon.

"Has it dried?" piped up Gabriella. Taylor felt his locks and nodded,

"Oh yes, it's totally solid now."

Chad started sweating as Taylor starting chopping here and there. He thought she looked adorable, standing in front of him, concentrating with the tip of her tongue sticking out. He just wanted to kiss her but knew he didn't dare move a muscle. Hair fell into his lap as he sat there, too petrified to move.

"_Oh my god! How much more was she taking off. I'll be scalped if she continues," _he thought.

Finally, Taylor moved back to check on her handy work.

"What do you think Gabs?" she asked. Gabriella gulped,

"Well…………it looks odd but I think you got it all out," replied Gabriella, holding a finger to her lips.

"What do you mean, it looks odd?" yelped Chad, who held a hand up to his head and started patting his hair.

"_At least I can still feel my hair," _he thought. But looking at their faces, he wasn't so sure.

He ran out of the classroom to check it out in the mirror in the boys' room.

"Eeeeek! Where's my hair?" he cried. His eyes grew like saucers as he inspected Taylor's handy work. He still had his afro but it was decidedly shorter about an inch from the front and running from eye to eye.

"Holy Moses! I can't go out like this, I'll lose all my cred." A hand crept round the door, holding a Wildcats basketball hat.

"I hope this helps," a small voice said timidly.

"Not by much," grumbled Chad as he slammed the cap on his head and exited the room. Taylor grabbed his hand as he appeared, giving him a hug and commiserating that it would grow back. He just glared at her as the bell rang to signal the end of break.

"C'mon, we better get to the next class," said Gabriella, looking crestfallen by the whole episode.

With all the drama, Gabriella had forgotten all about Troy and her eyes grew troubled as she remembered. History was up next and Troy should be at the lesson. They walked in and there he was, looking at them with questioning eyes. She returned the favour. Mr Brooks didn't give them a chance to catch up as he ploughed on with the curriculum. Lunchtime seemed to take an age to come round but finally the bell sounded and they trooped out of the class and into the dining room.

"What happened?"

Where did you go to?" Troy and Gabriella asked simultaneously, as they grabbed their lunch and headed for their table.

Taylor related the drama of the nail polish in detail. Chad looked broodingly on until Jason whipped off his cap. At which point, the whole table, apart from Chad, Taylor and Gabriella, erupted into laughter. This drew stares from the whole dining room and pandemonium reigned as pupils literally rolled about the floor. Chad chased Jason around the tables until he managed to retrieve his cap and plonked it back on his head firmly.

Jason returned and quipped, "So what colour is 'Going Ape-ricot' then?"

Chad groaned. He'd never hear the end of this.

"Troy, what did the Principal want? Are you in trouble?" asked Gabriella, looking at Troy with concern.

"No, No, it's all good," replied Troy happily; "I'm going to California with the Redhawks next week."

**Well one certain blue-eyed boy may be happy but I have doubts about one brown-eyed girl?**


	3. So Emotional

Title: Living the Dream 

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **This is all purely my imagination. Thank you to my great friend and reviewer, Kristen for having the onerous task of reading it first lol! Thanks to all that have bothered to review my work and added it as an alert or favourite. It encourages me to carry on.

* * *

"_No, No, it's all good," replied Troy happily; "I'm going to California with the Redhawks next week."_

**So Emotional**

The table went quiet, then erupted into 20 questions.

"What!" They all chorused, apart from Gabriella.

"How?" Asked Chad in amazement.

"For how long?" Queried Taylor surprised that Troy would be allowed to go.

"Why?" Asked a puzzled Jason.

Gabriella's jaw dropped in shock. All she could do was stare at her blue-eyed boyfriend, open-mouthed, not daring to say anything because she wasn't sure what to say. The bottom had fallen out of her world but obviously Troy didn't feel the same way as he was beaming from ear to ear. The lads started thumping him on the back to congratulate him as he tried to answer their questions.

"They want me to try out with the team over a number of games and thought this was the perfect opportunity," he said excitedly. "I'll be away for about 6 weeks and we're touring Los Angeles, San Francisco and Sacramento in California and then playing our final game in Salt Lake City, Utah." He informed them.

"It's not all fun though, I will be getting an appointed tutor so that I won't fall behind in the curriculum. I will be working twice as hard as you guys." Troy stated. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah! Don't forget we've got Ms Darbus and Coach Bolton on our case," he moaned looking for sympathy. Everyone nodded and Troy laughed.

"I'm just so excited to get this chance and I have to take it." Troy stated, looking around his friends. Everyone nodded in agreement apart from Gabriella who quickly grabbed her bag and left the table with tears in her eyes.

Troy watched her leave in shocked silence. The others grew quiet as they first watched Gabriella disappear through the door before swivelling back to see what Troy would do. He jumped up, looked at his friends with puzzled eyes and tore off after her. She wasn't in the homeroom or the science block. He didn't really fancy checking out the girl's room, remembering another incident when he startled a bunch of third year students in there and nearly got suspended as a result. He checked out her locker but she wasn't there either.

"_Where could she be? Where would I go?" _He smiled as he remembered the rooftop garden and took the steps up to it, two at a time.

"_Good guess, Bolton,"_ he thought, when her saw her legs appear into view. She was sat on their bench, weeping softly.

"Hey Gabi, what's the matter?" Troy asked, still full of his news and concerned with her reaction to it. She looked up at him with her puppy-dog eyes full of sadness and glistening with un-shed tears.

"I'm, sniff, I'm really happy for you Troy," she whispered. "I know it will be a great opportunity for you. You'll get to play the game you love with professionals, learn more about tactics and techniques, see exciting places that we can only dream about and live your dream to the full but, what about me? What about us?" Troy looked shocked. He hadn't thought about that at all and came down to earth with a bump.

_"Oh no! I didn't give a thought for her. How she would feel about this. I was just too caught up in the moment."_

He went and crouched down in front of her as she sat on the bench.

"I'm scared Troy, that you'll forget about me." Gabriella said glumly, her bottom lip quivering.

"You are joking, right? Gabriella, you are the best thing that ever happened me." He assured her, reaching out to hold her hands in his.

"Hey babe! There'll always be us and it's only for 6 weeks. We can talk every day." He reassured, gently rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"Promise?" She whispered.

"Promise." Troy replied. He gently lifted her chin and kissed her strawberry flavoured lips.

"Hmm! I'm sure going to miss doing this, and this," he said, threading his hands through her hair and deepening the kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him in place, touching his hair and the nape of his neck. He moved his lips across her cheeks to her ear where he started nibbling and licking, before sliding down to her neck. She whimpered in delight and he smiled at the reaction he got, before returning to capture her lips again. His hand moved slowly down to her waist, slipping under her top to caress her bare midriff before inching upwards to cup her breast. Her breath became laboured and she moaned into his mouth. Her hand followed his lead, reaching down to tug his shirt out so she could run her hands up his chest and back. He returned the moan, his breathing becoming ragged. Her hand fluttered downwards touching his waist, then his thigh before resting her hand between his hunched legs, lightly stroking his bulge.

"Oh god Gabi! We have to stop or I'll take you right here, right now."

She giggled delighted with the power she had over him. She stroked him one last time, kissed him firmly then pushed him backwards. He couldn't save himself, his legs buckled and he fell with a bump to the floor.

"Just remember Wildcat, while you're far away, what you have to come home to." She taunted with a pout and a sparkle in her eyes. Then she stood up and ran for the stairs. His glazed eyes followed her, just as the bell rang, and he shot up and chased after her.

* * *

**From: gabsalot **

**To: taylormaid **

**Subject: Help!**

* * *

What am I going to do Tay? I don't think I can bear to be without him for a day, let alone 6 weeks. Eeeek! 6 weeks! I'll die. I know I will. 

Gabs

* * *

**From: taylormaid **

**To: gabsalot **

**Subject: Help!**

* * *

Oh Gabs! It won't be that bad. You'll still have me and Chad and the gang to hang out with. We'll make sure you're not alone and we'll do fun things. I promise.

Tay xx

* * *

**From: gabsalot **

**To: taylormaid **

**Subject: Help!**

* * *

I know but I don't want to cramp your style and play tag-a-long while you and Chad are making googly-eyes at each other. 

Ok I've gotta go and finish that essay on Oscar Wilde. I know you've already done yours.

Gabs x

* * *

**From: basketcase **

**To: wildcat14 **

**Subject: Jealous!**

* * *

Dude, I'm stoked for you. I wish it were me. Basketball, travel, free food, no chores and girls! What more could you ask for. It's a dream come true.

I know what you're worried about but don't be. We'll look after Gabs for you.

Chad

**

* * *

From: wildcat14 **

**To: basketcase **

**Subject: Jealous!**

**

* * *

**Whoa there! What girls? There aren't any girls and as for no chores, I still have to study, just the same as you, and I won't be able to duck classes like you do. 

Thanks man. I know I can rely on you to look after Gabi. I can rest easy on that score.

I wonder what Tay would say about your view of the tour?? Lol!

Troy

**

* * *

From: basketcase **

**To: wildcat14 **

**Subject: Jealous!**

**

* * *

**Hey! Don't you dare say anything to Tay. Pleeeease!!! I'll be dead meat. 

We'll have to have a leaving party? My house. 8pm. Saturday.

The oldies are away for the night at some function for dad's work. Don't worry though, I've ok'd it with them. I'll crank up the karaoke. Beer is sorted, we've got stuff left from that social Mom gave over the summer.

Chad**

* * *

**

**From: wildcat14**

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: Jealous! **

**

* * *

**

Cool! Let the others know.

Troy

**

* * *

**

**From: basketcase**

**To: taylormaid, gabsalot, jason8, zekeliciouscookies, fabulous101, dancemaster, hiphopcrazy, lyricgirl**

**Subject: Party!!! **

* * *

Troy's leaving party. 8pm, Saturday at my house. Bring food. Beer covered. Karaoke in da house. 

Chad

**

* * *

Sorry this is rather short. It seemed longer when I was writing it and it would have been if the system would have let me put full email addresses. I promise the next chapter will be longer with more Troyella moments. **


	4. Unforgettable

Title: Living the Dream 

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. Featured song is Angel by Leona Lewis.

**A/N:** Thanks to all that have bothered to review my work and added it as an alert or favourite. It encourages me to carry on. I hope you all enjoy this.

**

* * *

From: basketcase **

**To: taylormaid, gabsalot, jason8, zekeliciouscookies, fabulous101, dancemaster, hiphopcrazy, lyricgirl**

**Subject: Party!!!**

_Troy's leaving party. 8pm, Saturday at my house. Bring food. Beer covered. Karaoke in da house._

**

* * *

Unforgettable**

Gabriella smoothed out her gold coloured, skin-tight dress for the umpteenth time. She checked her make-up in the mirror, adding an extra coating of gloss before fluffing up her hair.

"_Oh boy! You're as nervous as a kitten. Come on Gabs you can do this. You have to make the most of your last moments with him. Give him something to remember," _she thought, giving herself a pep talk for the evening ahead.

The doorbell rang as she took one final look at herself in the full-length mirror. She nodded, happy with the result.

_"Oh yes Wildcat. You're going to get a night you aren't ever going to forget."_ She said smiling secretly to herself. She ran down the stairs and opened the front door. Troy's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he took at his girlfriend's appearance.

"Wow! You look stunning, like a movie star," he gushed. Gabriella smiled and kissed him on the lips as a thank you for his reaction.

"Let me just get the brownies that Mom made for the party. Ryan threatened that he wouldn't let me in unless I brought a batch." She said laughingly, walking into the kitchen to pick up her offering.

"Have you finished your packing?" She asked as she locked the front door on the way out. Troy grabbed her free hand, needing to touch her any which way he could.

"Yeah, I think so. Mom keeps adding stuff that she thinks I might need. By the time she's finished I'll need a forklift truck to move it," he added with a laugh. Gabriella forced a smile in response. Her heart was heavy but she refused to let it show and spoil the night ahead.

The party was in full swing when they arrived. Music was pulsing through the walls, even the windows were rattling. Troy wondered how the neighbours felt.

"_Maybe by the early hours we can expect a friendly visit from the cops?" _He thought smirking. He'd been there before.

Troy helped Gabriella out of the car with her goodies and guided her to the porch with a protective hand on the small of her back. Taylor answered the door and whisked Gabriella off to the kitchen with her parcel. Troy was left to make his way into the booming lounge where the party was happening.

"Are you okay?" Taylor asked worriedly. Gabriella painted a smile on her face, trying to reassure her friend.

"Don't worry Tay, I'll get through it. Did you manage to get the music for that song I wanted to do?" Gabriella asked trying to deflect any further sympathy. Any more and she would be gushing like Niagara Falls. Time for that later.

Taylor nodded, "I didn't, but Chad found it from somewhere. See, he is useful sometimes." She added laughingly.

They moved into the fray and headed for the makeshift bar, set up against the wall nearest to the kitchen. Gabriella helped herself to a glass of some green coloured punch from the large glass bowl in the middle of the table that Chad had concocted.

"Holy hell! What's in that? It's lethal!" Gabriella spluttered, choking on the mixture.

"Best not to know," winked Taylor, putting her glass down to pat Gabriella on the back. Once she was satisfied that Gabriella was ok, she grabbed her hand and pushed her towards the dance floor.

Sharpay and Martha were in the midst of the action, shaking their booty. Sharpay was trying to copy Martha's moves and failing miserably. Gabriella and Taylor watched for a minute, shrugged to each other and joined in. Half an hour later they broke off to grab another drink of punch. It was delicious after the initial shock had worn off and Gabriella polished hers off quickly before helping herself to another glass.

The party was well under way. Couples were already making out in the dark corners. The cheerleaders were singing away in another corner, nearer to the mock up stage that Chad had devised. Jason appeared carrying a limbo set.

"How about having a go at this?" He waved the pole at his mates. "How low can you go, Troy?" He asked challengingly. Troy, having had a couple of beers and chanced a cup of punch, was feeling goofy and never one to ignore a challenge replied,

"About as low as you, Cross." He glared, daring him back.

Chad walked over "Hey, where did you find this?" He queried puzzled as he couldn't remember seeing it before.

"Erm, it was in the closet in the hall," replied a blushing Jason.

"And you found it how?" asked a still puzzled Chad.

"Well I was, I was in the hall closet and just found it," stuttered a blushing Jason.

"What were you doing in there?" demanded Chad. Hoping Jason hadn't mistook it for the washroom.

"Well…" Jason stammered, "I was dragged in there by Sandra" he finished, turning and pointing across the room to a cheerleader.

Chad heaved a sigh of relief then started laughing along with everyone else stood nearby. They all looked keen to have a go so everyone moved back while they set up the limbo poles. Chad went over to choose some reggae music to accompany the game.

Sharpay leapt forward. "Me first!" She demanded, waving her arms about. She started swaying to the music and edged forward, bending backwards as she approached the pole. Unfortunately for her, she had kept her 4inch pumps on and as she went under the pole, they slid sideways on the wooden floor and she landed with a bump, knocking the pole off with her flailing arm. Everyone burst into laughter at the sight. Zeke, ever the gentleman, concerned for his girlfriend's well-being ran up to scoop her up from the floor.

"Oh Zekey! I think I've sprained my ankle," she cried. Zeke carried her over to the sofa to inspect the damage. Fortunately, it appeared to be only bruised. Gabriella, watching from the side, ran into the kitchen to grab some ice for it.

Next up was Jason. He managed to get down three notches before losing his footing and hitting the side pole. The crowd cheered. Zeke abstained, using looking after Sharpay as an excuse. Taylor managed to get down to 5 notches before carelessly hitting the pole with her hand. Chad hugged her in commiseration. Kelsi was really good. Her size helped and she beat Taylor's record by one. Troy glanced quizzically at Gabriella but she just shook her head with a secretive smile. He shrugged, handed her his jacket and prepared for the worst. Troy got down to seven before admitting defeat. The crowd cheered their wonder boy.

Ryan and Chad stared at each other, each determined to come out the winner. Ryan took off his hat and handed it to Kelsi.

"_Ooh oh!"_ Thought Chad, _"he means business."_

Both were down to nine notches when Ryan succeeded in completing a tenth clearance. Chad was determined he wouldn't lose this time. Unfortunately, Taylor stood close to the pole and when he was as low as he could possibly go, he made the mistake of looking up and got a glimpse of Taylor's lacy red thong and his concentration was lost. He went down with a thud.

"Humph! Taylor!" He shouted, glaring at her.

"What! What did I do?" Taylor asked with a pout. Chad grinned goofily, his mind now on something far more important than losing a stupid limbo contest. He jumped up and slung his arm around her shoulder whilst his other hand wandered down to her backside, twanging her thong.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, blushing and hiding her face in his shoulder.

The crowd cheered Ryan as he was proclaimed the winner. Kelsi ran up to him and gave him a thorough make-out kiss as his reward. The team put the limbo gear away and then flocked to the bar for a top up. Gabriella chanced another glass of punch.

Chad appeared and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leant forward and whispered, "Did Taylor tell you I got that song for you?"

"Yep she did. Thanks Chad," Gabs replied, dropping a friendly kiss on his cheek. He beamed and hugged her in response.

"I'd better do it now before I have any more of these," she giggled, holding up her glass. "That punch is delicious but lethal." She added, laughing up at him.

She edged her way over to the makeshift stage. Chad followed to plug in the karaoke machine, twiddling with the knobs, making sure there was no feedback from the mic, before passing it to her. Everyone stopped dancing when the music started. Then the room was filled with Gabriella's pure, sweet voice.

**I feel it, you feel it  
that this was meant to be.  
I know it, you know it  
that you were made for me.  
We came tonight, not any longer  
Day by day we're getting stronger.  
I want it, you want it  
It's what the people want to see.  
**

**We're like Romeo and Juliet  
Fact leaves fate to find us.  
Like the tallest mountain on the widest sea  
nothing's big enough to hide us.  
When we make love it's overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens  
you're an angel, you're an angel  
**

**Chorus****  
I said this world, this world.  
Could leave us any day.  
But my love for you, it will never go away.**  
**And I don't wanna go to sleep  
Cuz you are like a dream  
For every night I see you there,  
And I swear you are the answer  
You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel.  
**

**  
So we take it and each moment that I pause  
I see it, you see it,**  
**what we have is made of gold  
we're so filled with meaning,  
Nothing can make us shallow.  
So I hold it, and you hold it  
the promise of tomorrow.  
When we make love its overwhelming  
I just touch the heavens.  
You're an angel, you're an angel  
**

**Chorus **

**  
I don't need three wishes  
Oh I just need one  
For us to never be finished  
For us to never be numb  
When they say it's over  
We'll just say I love you  
and when they say it's finished  
We'll just keep on building.**

**Chorus**

**You're an angel. **

Yes you are. You're an angel 

Troy edged over to the corner of the stage when Gabriella started singing. He was mesmerised. He couldn't take his eyes off her as she sang solely to him. Their eyes connected and the room faded. They were in a world of their own making.

As the song drew to a close, the room erupted into applause. Gabriella passed the mic back to Chad and walked over to Troy. He enfolded her in his arms and kissed her sweet lips.

"Thank you. That was beautiful." He murmured against her lips.

"Dance with me?" He begged. Gabriella smiled and nodded. She wanted; no needed to be held by him, surrounded by his scent, secure in his arms.

A slow song started playing. Troy pulled Gabi into his arms, kissing her forehead. Gabriella wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. Troy ran his hand up and down her back, edging lower and lower each time until he reached her hips.

"Hey sexy! Have you got anything on under this dress?" Troy exclaimed as he pulled back to look at her, giving off his kilowatt smile.

"What do you think Wildcat?" she replied seductively, licking her lips.

"I guess that's why you didn't try the limbo contest?" He said laughing, very glad that she didn't take part now.

"I think this needs further investigation, a private investigation," he rejoined, desperate now to get her alone. He stopped dancing and turned her towards the door, a guiding hand on the small of her back, steering her into the hall and the stairs. She sashayed up them, pausing to glance back with a saucy smile.

"_Oh my god! She is going to be the death of me," _Troy thought, feeling his member starting to throb painfully.

He pushed her into the guest room he used when he stayed over, slamming the door shut. He grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back against the door. He took her lips roughly, holding her head between his hands so she couldn't move. She wound her arms around Troy's neck, pulling him in closer, her hips grinding into his groin. Gabi moaned as he moved his lips to her neck, touching her passion point. She started unbuttoning his shirt frantically, needing to feel his warm skin under her hands. She smoothed it from his shoulders, stopping him in his quest, so she could achieve her goal. She ran her hands lightly over his rippling chest and shoulders, following through with her mouth, licking and kissing his abdomen before reaching his nipple, sucking and nipping, twirling her tongue around first one and then the other, making him groan with need and pleasure.

Not to be outdone, Troy reached behind Gabi, searching for her zip, pulling it slowly down her back. The dress fell from her small frame, revealing her beautiful body in all it's glory, the moon from the window, picking up all her hollows and curves. He gazed at her in wonder.

"Oh Gabi, you are so beautiful and so perfect for me." Troy crooned huskily.

"And I for you, Troy." She whispered, scared to break the moment. She reached for his belt and deftly opened it and undid his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. Troy quickly stepped out of them, moving forward to pull Gabriella back into his arms and kissing her gently. She moved her hands over his stomach, his muscles rippling in response. She ran a finger beneath the edge of his briefs, teasingly moving them down to his hips and beyond. Her hand investigated further, touching his hips and thighs, moving enticingly inwards until her hand touched his penis. He jumped in response.

Nearly at the end of his tether, he scooped her up in his arms and strode over to the bed. Dropping her in the centre, he quickly joined her. Caressing her lightly with his hands, his lips moved slowly up her stomach, lightly licking the underside of her breast, following the line until they met her nipple. His tongue swirled around it, licking and nipping before suckling the tender area, taking it fully into his mouth. Gabriella bucked and moaned in reply. Not to be outdone, she stroked his back, caressing his muscles as she followed the contours downwards into the dip before rising up again as she caressed his buttocks, squeezing them, pulling Troy further up her body. She moved her hands between his legs and stroked his balls, stretching her fingers she managed to touch the base of his member. Troy groaned.

Troy worshipped her body, caressing her stomach, her hips and thighs before moving on to her secret rose, his tongue licking her around the mouth of her vagina, taking her clit into his mouth, tasting her juices.

"You have got some protection with you Troy?" Gabriella questioned desperately. She wanted him so much but she still hadn't lost her common sense. Troy nodded and went to get his pants, reaching into his pocket to take out the little packet, ripping it apart with his teeth before coming back to sit on the bed.

"Here, let me do that for you?" Gabriella whispered in a husky voice, taking it from his hand as she spoke and gently smoothing it on to his penis. He groaned with her action. She leant over to kiss him and he returned her kiss with interest, pushing her back into the mattress. He smothered her body in kisses and caresses, inching his way down to re-awaken her senses. Slowly touching her clit, feeling her wetness, he inserted a finger into her vagina, slowly working up the tension. Gabriella felt she was going to explode with the sensations she was experiencing.

"Now Troy! It's got to be now," she cried, begging him to assuage the gnawing ache that was building inside of her. He glanced in her smouldering brown eyes and was lost. He moved quickly over her and entered with one thrust.

"Hmm, oh god baby, that's so good," she moaned, wrapping her legs around his bottom and bringing him even closer to her. His penetration went deeper as they moved as one, thrusting and bucking, reaching a crescendo.

"Oh babe, I'm going to cum. Are you nearly there?" Troy groaned trying to hold back with difficulty.

"I'm right with you Troy. Oh god! I'm cumming." Gabriella screamed as waves crashed over her. Troy felt her walls contracting around his penis. He couldn't hold back any longer.

They lay in the afterglow, gently caressing each other with their lips and hands, neither daring to bring up the subject of his leaving, scared of losing the wonder of the moment. Slowly they slipped into a contented slumber.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I told you it would be longer than the previous one lol! Told you it was all Troyella and certainly cheesy lol!**


	5. Goodbye and Hello

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. Featured song is Angel by Leona Lewis.

**A/N:** This is purely a work of fiction but I hope you are all enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews.

_

* * *

They lay in the afterglow, gently caressing each other with their lips and hands, neither daring to bring up the subject of his leaving, scared of losing the wonder of the moment. Slowly they slipped into a contented slumber._

**Goodbye and Hello**

Coach Bolton threw the last of Troy's luggage into his boot. Mrs Bolton wrapped her arms around her adored son and hugged him close.

"Now remember to eat healthily Troy. No burgers and fries all the time hmm? And a phone call every now and then wouldn't go amiss." She reminded him, smiling warmly.

"Okay Mom," he sighed, "I won't forget and I've got the laptop so I can email you should my credit run out." He said with a laugh. Mrs Bolton hugged him again then moved to the side.

Troy turned to Chad who had come with Gabriella to see his best friend off. Troy had asked him to, just in case Gabriella needed some support when he left.

"Make those Wildcats work hard Vice Captain. No slacking just because I'm not there to crack the whip." Troy said sternly, but couldn't prevent a smile appearing. Even though he'd miss this term, he still wanted the team to be in tiptop shape for the forthcoming championship games. They had a big season ahead and he really wanted to emulate their success of last year.

"Hey dude! I'm no soft touch you know. I can make them work as hard as you can," Chad retorted. Troy smiled glad he could still get a rise out of him.

"Of course you can," he agreed. He did the manly hug with his buddy, slapping him on the back, whispering in his ear as he did so. "Don't forget to look after Gabi." Chad glanced at him and nodded.

"Keep in touch, Troy. Don't forget I want the low down on those Redhawks." Lowering his voice, he added, "and the girls."

Troy raised his eyebrow, "Yeah right buddy."

"Troy, We've got to be heading out soon," shouted his dad over the roof of the car. Troy nodded.

He turned to Gabi, grabbing hold of her hands. She moved in close, resting her head into his chest. She could feel tears welling up already and she wanted to be strong. She wrapped her arms around his middle as he raised her chin. Troy looked into her melancholy brown eyes, brimming with tears and felt a lump in his throat.

"Hey! Come on sweetheart or you'll have me gushing too," he said trying to lighten the mood. "I can't be like that in front of Chad or it will be all round school in no time that I'm a wimp." She giggled.

"I love you Troy Bolton." She whispered.

"Not as much as I love you, Montez." Troy said as he lowered his head to kiss her lovingly.

"I have to go Gabi," he said loosening his hold. She nodded, moving slightly away.

"I know but come home soon. Promise?" She pleaded.

"Promise." Troy replied with a soft smile.

"Goodbye Troy," she said with a gulp, determined to stay strong.

"Not goodbye, just au revoir," Troy, said softly. He bent and kissed her forehead then moved towards the car.

Chad slung his arm around her as they watched the car disappear down the road.

* * *

Later that day, Taylor rang to see if Gabriella was okay.

"Why don't you come to the movies with me and Chad?" Taylor offered, trying to think of a way to cheer up her best friend. Gabriella thought about it and as tempting as it was she decided against it.

"Thanks for asking Tay but I don't fancy being a third wheel. Watching you and Chad playing tonsil tennis does not appeal." Gabriella finished with a giggle.

"Whatever do you mean? We don't do that!" Exclaimed Taylor, sounding slightly miffed.

Gabriella giggled. "No of course not Tay. That wasn't you and Chad who ran from behind the gym, nearly copped by Darbus when she was on yard duty?"

"Yeah well that was different," stammered a clearly embarrassed Taylor.

"How pray? Okay so this would be in the dark but I'd still hear all the sound effects," teased Gabriella, happy that for once she could get Taylor back for all the times she'd had a go at Gabriella and Troy.

"Sound effects! What sound effects?" Taylor said with disgust. Gabriella laughed out loud.

"You know the sucking and groaning and the lip-smacking noises," said a delighted Gabriella, enjoying the payback. Taylor groaned, knowing when she was beat.

"Well you're still welcome to come with us." Taylor said, trying to divert Gabriella back to the reason she called.

"Thanks Tay but I'm not very good company at the moment. I still have that science homework to finish off plus Mom is making my favourite dinner tonight. I think she's trying to cheer me up too." Gabriella said, trying to ease Taylor's mind.

"Alright." Taylor accepted defeat gracefully. "So I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow Tay. Enjoy the film." Gabriella replied before hanging up the phone. She sighed before going downstairs.

* * *

After helping her Mom clean up after dinner, Gabriella went back to her room and lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, holding Troy's Wildcat shirt to her chest.

"_Come on Gabs, this is only the first day. What the hell will you be like on day 30?"_ She thought to herself, giving herself a pep talk. It wasn't working. She missed him terribly already. Tears spilled down her cheeks but she couldn't stop.

"_He'll be on the bus by now," _she thought, trying to trace his journey in her mind.

She got up from the bed and switched on her computer. She started a search for maps of California and Utah, trying to plot the most likely route he would take. She flipped on her emails. She had two in her inbox and 21 in her junk mail.

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: lyricgirl**

**Subject: Hello**

* * *

Hey gabs,

Just wanted you to know I'm thinking about you. Did he get off ok? Do you want to go for a pizza tomorrow? Let me know.

Kelsi

* * *

"_Aw Kelsi! You're so sweet," _Gabi thought, loving her cute friend for thinking of her. She was really lucky. She had the best friends in the world.**

* * *

To: lyricgirl**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: RE: Hello**

* * *

Kelsi, thanks for asking but I'm not good company at the moment. Can we take a rain check for later in the week? Maybe we can get the whole gang up for it?

And yeah, he's gone unfortunately.

Gabs

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: fabulous101**

**Subject: Hi**

* * *

Hi Gabs,

Has Troy left? Been thinking about you today. What you need is some good retail therapy and I'm the girl to give it to you. Fancy going to the mall after school tomorrow?

Shar

* * *

Gabriella smiled. _"Only Shar could think of shopping as a cure for anything."_**

* * *

To: fabulous101**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: RE: Hi**

* * *

Hi Shar. Yes he's gone. His dad took him to the U of A to meet up with the team.

Don't really feel like that at the moment. How about next Saturday? Maybe Tay, Kelsi and Martha would come and we can make it a girls' day out? We can talk about it tomorrow.

Gabs

* * *

Gabriella was just about to switch off the PC when another email popped into her inbox.**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Missing**

* * *

Hey sweetheart,

Missing you like crazy. We're on the road now just passing through Grants on Interstate 40. This bus is so cool. It's enormous. It has a galley style kitchen with a fridge freezer stocked with every food known to man. Healthy of course, Haha! Should keep my Mom happy lol!

Apart from the team, we've got the coach, assistant coach and a physio riding with us along with a spare driver so we can just keep on moving. The manager is just flying in to every game. Why couldn't we have done that?

There are bunks at the back of the bus, one on top of another with curtains so we can get some shut-eye when needed, and a bathroom. There's a big screen TV with tons of DVD's of past games so we can discuss tactics before playing. And they've even got an Xbox!!

How cool is that!!

I'll email again soon. Get a good nights sleep babe.

Love you madly

Troy x x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: RE: Missing**

* * *

Troy! I didn't expect to hear from you so soon.

I love you baby and miss you like crazy too.

Chad and Taylor wanted me to go to a movie with them tonight but I didn't want to play gooseberry lol!

Kelsi wants me to go for a pizza tomorrow and Shar is being her normal self, offering a shopping spree as a pick me up. Yeah right! Any excuse is a good excuse for Shar. Ha! Ha!

Sounds like you're making good time Troy. Grants is halfway to the border right?

Yeah right Bolton! And you should fly because why?

The bus sounds luxurious and you sound like you're having a ball. Hope they have enough legroom for all those tall people?

Love you Wildcat

Gabi xxx

* * *

Gabriella hit send and switched off her PC. She smiled for the first time that day as she got ready for bed, falling asleep cuddled up to Troy's shirt.

**I hope you all like this one. It was a bit poignant but hey! it's hard to write a happy goodbye. Don't you agree?**


	6. Long Day

Title: Living the Dream 

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N:** This is purely a work of fiction and I have no idea how long the journey would take to reach Los Angeles from Albuquerque. I just hope you are all enjoying it.

_

* * *

Gabriella hit send and switched off her PC. She smiled for the first time that day as she got ready for bed, falling asleep cuddled up to Troy's shirt._

**Long Day**

Chad awoke with a start.

"_I'm sure there was something I should have done over the weekend. Now what the hell was it." _He thought hitting his head with his hand_. "Oh shit! I didn't finish that geography assignment." _He glanced at the clock and realised he was awake half an hour earlier than normal. Thanking his lucky stars, he leapt from his bed and logged onto the PC, frantically surfing for information on the Tundra icecap. Copying down notes rapidly in his untidy scrawl, he thought

"_Oh yeah! And this is going to help with basketball how?_" Finished finally, Chad was about to log off but thought he'd check his email. 1 in his inbox, 153 in his junk mail.

**

* * *

To: basketcase**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Wassup?**

* * *

Hey dude! 

Was Gabi ok after I left? I hated leaving her like that but what could I do?

You'd be stoked with this bus. It's got a big TV with tons of DVD's of past Redhawk games. They've even got an Xbox and they've got that latest racing game we were looking at last week.

We're in Arizona now, should reach Flagstaff in about an hour or so Howie the driver said.

Gotta go now.

Troy

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: basketcase**

**Subject: RE: Wassup?**

* * *

Hey Troy. 

Good to hear from you. Gabi was a bit upset, ok then a lot upset when I walked her home. Don't worry though, I'll watch out for her. She wouldn't even go to the movies with Tay and me last night. Said she had homework to finish.

You're a lucky sod, a beautiful girl waiting at home and the trip of a lifetime in front of you. Oh man! You do realise I'll have to cave and buy that game now. I can't have you whipping me when you get back.

Later,

Chad

* * *

Taylor was sat on her porch when she heard the squeal of brakes. Glancing up she observed her boyfriend frantically waving from inside the car, telling her to hurry up. She rolled her eyes then grabbed her bag and sauntered over to open the door. 

"Hurry up, why don't you?" Chad complained to her.

"I've been sat there waiting for over 15 minutes," she noted glancing pointedly at her watch.

"Yeah well sorry about that," he mumbled in response, "I had to finish some homework and then I got an email off Troy and then Mom made me grab some toast before she would let me out of the house." He whined looking at her sheepishly.

"No problem Chad. We'll just have to cut our make out session as we're running late. I said we'd pick up Gabs on the way." Tay added. Chad looked crestfallen, knowing it was his fault.

"Sure Tay. With Troy half way across Arizona already, Gabs has lost her ride to school." He said willingly, trying to keep on the right side of his girlfriend and also keep his promise to his best friend.

Gabriella was just walking down her pathway, when they reached her house.

"Hey! I was just about to give up on you two and just walk to school," she greeted them.

"It's all his fault." Taylor muttered, pointing to Chad. "He was too busy reading an email from your boyfriend to get ready for school."

"Really!" Gabriella said as she slid into the back seat and hunching herself in between the two front seats. "What did he say? Is he ok? I heard from him last night and all he could talk about was the bus and how cool it was." She said quickly, firing rapid questions at Chad, eager to learn as much as possible about her boyfriend. Taylor looked at her in amusement, happy to see how animated she was when last night she sounded so down.

"Yeah! He's fine, Gabs. So chill! He was just crowing about an Xbox game they have on the bus. Now I've got to do a few chores to get the extra money to get me a copy." Chad whined, rolling his eyes. The girls giggled. They knew how competitive their boyfriends were about video games.

* * *

Sharpay, Martha and Kelsi were stood at their lockers talking when Taylor, Chad and Gabriella turned the corner. Chad veered off to one side to meet up with Zeke and Jason who were walking the other way. 

"Hi girls. What's happening?" asked Gabriella whilst she sorted through her locker.

"Kelsi was talking about going for a pizza on Friday night. How about it Gabi, Taylor?" asked Sharpay. Taylor looked at Gabi to see if she was up for it. Gabi shrugged,

"Sure, I'm game. I can't lock myself away for the next 41 days, now can I?" Taylor looked at her approvingly.

"Good for you girlfriend." She commented giving her best friend a hug. "I'm game. Is it just a girl's night or are they coming too?" She asked, nodding towards the boys.

Gabi looked at her friends, knowing that Friday night her friends would want to be with their boyfriends too.

"I'm easy, so long as they're buying the ice cream afterwards," she added laughing. She heard them sigh and knew she'd given the right answer. Sharpay and Kelsi hugged Gabi in thanks. They just weren't sure how she would have been today and they didn't want her to feel left out in any way. The bell rang as they slowly made their way to their homeroom.

* * *

Ms Darbus walked into the room waving her arms around as per usual. A young woman followed her in, looking at the students with interest as she sat in a chair at the front of the classroom. All the students paying attention looked at her curiously, the boys with a glazed expression. 

"Places please." She ordered as she reached her desk. Students scurried back to their seats. Chad was gazing into space, twirling his basketball on his finger. He didn't even realise Ms Darbus was present.

" **Mr Danforth!** I will not allow a basketball in my classroom. How many times must I tell you that it should remain in the sports hall? Bring it to me, you can claim it back at the end of the day." Ms Darbus demanded, waving her finger at him.

"But, but your Worship, I need it for practice at my free period later." Chad spluttered, trying to get on her good side.

"Detention Mr Danforth, fifteen minutes in the hall after school. I have told you repeatedly about this but it seems to fall on deaf ears. Well no more!" She thundered at him. He walked dejectedly to the desk to hand over his ball. As he looked up he noticed the woman for the first time.

"_Hmm! Tasty. I wonder who she is?"_ He thought gazing at her with interest. He was so busy looking at her that he didn't notice Sharpay's bag and tripped over it and went down with a thud. The whole class started laughing, as he quickly stood up and scurried back to his desk, a faint blush in his cheeks.

Ms Darbus continued to carry out roll call before starting on her pet subject about cell phones and skateboards. Just before the bell sounded to indicate the end of homeroom and the start of their first lessons, she addressed the students to introduce the young woman who had sat throughout roll call gazing intently at each and every student.

"This is Miss Buscombe and she will be shadowing me for a couple of days to get the feel of the school, curriculum and you, the students. She will be taking over from Miss Fisher next term." Ms Darbus announced. Miss Fisher was the home economics teacher but she was leaving to have a baby. Miss Buscombe just smiled. She looked to be of Nordic descent with pale blonde hair falling to her shoulders and green eyes. She was quite tall maybe 5'8" with a stunning figure and ample breasts. The boys' eyes were popping out of their heads, they're mouths slightly agape. Fortunately, the bell rang, calling the students to their first lesson. Taylor had to jab Chad in the arm to get his attention. Gabriella giggled when she saw his expression. Maybe it was good that Troy wasn't here, she didn't know how she'd react if her boyfriend was giving googly-eyes to someone else, even if it was a teacher.

* * *

"_Well today is over, thank god."_ Gabriella thought to herself. 

She'd managed to cope during school. Her friends had really helped, keeping her from dwelling on the missing Wildcat. Talk about the new teacher kept them busy at lunchtime. The girls made fun of the boys' reactions, making kissing noises in their ear every chance they got, the boys blushing like mad and the girls smirking with the success of their teasing.

"_I guess school has helped today and I've got stacks of homework to keep me occupied, " _Gabriella thought positively as she opened her front door, walking into the kitchen and dumping all her books on the counter.

However, once she'd raided the fridge for a snack and carried her books up to her bedroom, throwing them on her bed, her gaze went to the photo of Troy at the side of her bed. She went and picked it up, staring intently into his eyes. She really wanted him here to hold and kiss, not stare at an inanimate object. She sighed.

"_I really don't know how I'm going to get through this. Only day 2 and already it feels like a lifetime since I saw him."_ She thought to herself_. "I need you here Troy,"_

She said crying quietly to herself. Her heart was heavy with sadness, remembering his touch, his laugh, his smile, his goofiness, his kiss, his arms holding her, his lips kissing her. She lay on the bed, hugging his shirt to her face, smelling his scent.

An hour later, her Mom woke her up to have dinner, forcing her to come back into the real world. They chatted about work and school with Gabriella telling her Mom about the new teacher.

After dinner, Gabriella went back to her room to start her homework. With maths done, she turned to the essay she'd been given in English class. She had to write a summary of The Pearl by John Steinbeck. She remembered reading this at her last school and recalled enjoying it, even though it was sad. She switched on the PC to listen to iTunes whilst she worked.

"_Whew! That didn't take long. Nice work Montez."_ She thought to herself as she closed her book and put it back in her schoolbag. She logged on to her emails.

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: RE: Missing**

* * *

Gabs, 

You should have gone to the movies with Tay and Chad you know although I know what you mean about feeling like a spare part.

I hope you've decided to take up Kelsi and Shar's offers. I want you to go out. I'd feel bad if you just locked yourself away. Don't do that, honey. Promise?

We've just gone into California, passing through Needles. Josh, the co-driver says we'll be in LA tomorrow. It's a long journey Gabi. I'm bushed.

Love you

Troy x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: RE: Missing**

* * *

Hey Wildcat 

Chad said he'd got an email off you. Say's he's got to do some chores now to get the cash for that game lol!

I know Troy and I will go with them. In fact we're all going for a pizza Friday night. Stop worrying ok?

What's your tutor like? You haven't mentioned him at all.

Love you more

Gabi x

* * *

Gabriella smiled a sad smile as she switched off the PC. At least he was keeping his promise, was her last thought as she fell asleep in his shirt. It had been a long day. 

**I don't like this chapter very much. I was just trying to fill in until Troy finishes his journey.**


	7. Dreams come at a Price

Title: Living the Dream 

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks again to Kristen for proofreading my humble ramblings and for those who have linked my story as a favourite or alert, thanks bunches. More reviews would be nice so I know how you all feel.

_

* * *

Gabriella smiled a sad smile as she switched off the PC. At least he was keeping his promise, was her last thought as she fell asleep in his shirt. It had been a long day._

**Dreams come at a Price**

Somewhere in the distance a buzzer sounded. Gabriella groaned.

"_No, not yet. I was having such a lovely dream about Troy."_ She thought as she came out of the waves of sleep. She lay in bed, scrunching her eyes against the sunbeams seeping through her curtains. She sighed. She staggered from her bed and weaved her way to the bathroom. Once showered she felt more awake as she came back into her bedroom and began dressing for the day ahead. She logged onto her emails to see if there was word from Troy.

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: Wildcat 14**

**Subject: Re: Missing**

* * *

Hi Babe,

I feel better now I know you're not going to put your life on hold. I want you to go out and have fun. I wish I were there with you. A pizza sounds good about now. If I see any more muesli I'll throw up. Man! It's like rabbit food YUCK!!

We're just on the outskirts of LA now. We're staying in a hotel close to Cal State uni.

Not seen my tutor yet. He's meeting us at the hotel later today, so I guess I will have stacks of work to catch up with. Not looking forward to that much.

Catch you later Babe.

Troy x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: Missing**

* * *

Troy,

Glad you're nearly there. I was having a really hot dream about you but the alarm woke me up. I was just getting to the good bit too lol!

I wish you were here too.

Don't worry you won't have missed too much study.

Well I better go and get my waffle. Want me to mail you one?

Love you so much,

Gabi x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: basketcase**

**Subject: Hot Mama!**

* * *

Hey Troy,

You won't believe this new HOT teacher we've got. She's a babe. You don't know what you're missing man! Trust me, she looks just like Claudia Schaeffer. Of course the girls are giving us hell but man it's so worth it. Makes me want to take up cooking lol!

Darbus gave me detention yesterday just for having my basketball in class!! She hates me, I swear!!!

Where are you dude?

Chad

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: Jason8**

**Subject: HOTTIE!**

* * *

Yo Troy,

How are you bud? Where are you?

Gotta give you the low down on this new teach we've got. She puts Elle McPherson in the shade. No honest, I'm not lying. She is HOT!

Time out

Jason

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: Zekeliciouscookies**

**Subject: What's cooking?**

* * *

Hi Troy,

How's it rolling?

You are not going to believe my luck. You know how Fisher is up the duff? Well her replacement rocks. She's called Miss Buscombe and her best assets reflect her name. Wow! I'm not saying more except you don't know what you're missing.

Later gator

Zeke

**

* * *

To: wildcat 14**

**From: dancemaster**

**Subject: LA**

* * *

Hi Troy, Ryan here.

Have you reached Hollywood yet? I bet it's buzzing with life unlike here. All is quiet here, well apart from this new teacher that came into our homeroom yesterday. She is fit! Looks like Anastacia, you know that pop singer. She's got the school buzzing, that's for sure lol! Gabs tells me the bus is cool, all mod cons, the works.

CU l8r

Ryan

* * *

Los Angeles was buzzing. Troy couldn't believe he was actually here. He pinched himself to make sure. You could tell there was money here, Porsches, BMW's, Mercedes' and even Bentley's lined the streets.

"_No pickup trucks around here," _he thought. Even a stretched limo passed them on the freeway.

He grabbed his rucksack and stuffed all his toiletries and the odd shirt that was strewn across his bunk into it. He slipped his ipod into his newly acquired Redhawks jacket pocket. He returned to the lounge area and gazed out of the window. The amount of people on the sidewalks was mind-boggling and the shops.

"_Gabi and Sharpay would love it here. It's a shoppers paradise," _he thought to himself.

"Oh wow! There's the Staples Center. Awesome" He said aloud. The other guys started laughing at his amazement.

Finally the bus pulled up outside a pretty nondescript building. Troy couldn't wait to get outside. He hitched his rucksack onto his left shoulder and snatched up his laptop case in his right hand and climbed down from the bus. The warm breeze tickled his fringe and lifted the hair at the back of his neck. He smiled; it was good to finally be here.

The simple façade hid a sumptuous lobby with marble tiled floors and comfortable looking sofas arranged into groups. A lift was off to the left, beside the reception desk. The Coach went to the reception desk to book them in and get the room keys. A bellboy pushed a trolley holding their entire luggage into the lobby, waiting for the room allocations. The Coach came back and handed out the key passes. Troy was sharing with another newbie, Simon Bergman. Troy didn't care all he wanted was a hot shower and a change of clothes.

The Coach called them all into the lounge area. Some sat down on the sofas, some just stood waiting for his instructions.

"Right team, I've booked a table at the hotel for 7pm. After the journey, I think we all need an early night so no sneaking out to go sight-seeing." He said sternly, glaring at a couple of players that must have done it before. "I need you all fresh and ready to work hard at practice tomorrow. Cal State is letting us use one of their courts which is kind of them considering we are going to whip their sorry asses the day after," he added, laughing.

"See you all at 7." The coach said finishing his pep talk. Troy started chatting with Simon as they made their way to the lift.

The room was big, or seemed to be to Troy, holding two queen-sized beds. A built in wardrobe was to the right as they entered the room with a door opposite it. Troy peeked inside to find an en-suite bathroom. A dressing table-cum-desk was on the opposite wall to the beds with a TV perched on one end with a chair tucked underneath the desk.

Troy dumped his bags on the bed nearest the window and went to the window to look out at the city. He could see the University campus across the rooftops, their flags blowing in the breeze.

"_Time to check out the shower."_ He thought as he opened his suitcase, which had already been placed in the room and took out fresh clothes.

When Troy came back into the room he found Simon flat out on his bed, snoring gently. He shrugged his shoulders, knowing there wouldn't be any conversation for a while. He took his laptop out of the case and plugging it into the socket beneath the desk, fired it up. He logged onto his emails.

"_Wow! I'm popular. 5 emails. God Gabi, you are such a tease. Man what I wouldn't give to get a waffle right now." _He thought as he fired an email back, describing the hotel and the parts of LA that he'd seen from the bus. He laughed at Chad's message,

"_Chad you are such a dork. How many times have you been warned about the ball? Hmm! Yeah right! Claudia Schaeffer. In your dreams Danforth."_

He sent a reply before opening up the one from Jason.

"_And I'd believe you, Cross. Elle McPherson, my foot." _He smirked as he sent an update to Jason, bragging about the Lakers stadium.

"_What! Maybe they aren't lying then. Zeke usually says how it is." _Troy pondered the development at home, wishing he was back there with his gorgeous girlfriend, eating her Mom's home made brownies, lying on her comfortable bed, holding and kissing her. He missed her giggle, her smile, her beautiful eyes, her luscious dark hair, her oh so kissable lips.

"_Trust Evans to only think of the glamour of Hollywood. Man! What would I be interested in that for? Who the hell is Anastacia?"_

* * *

Chad had learned his lesson. He looked naked without his beloved basketball stuck to his hand. Taylor was teasing him mercilessly. Gabriella was giggling helplessly at the pair. The bell rang as they heard the tap of Ms Darbus' shoes coming down the corridor. Everyone sat upright in their chairs, even the boys looked all eagle-eyed this morning, craning their necks to see if Miss Buscombe would be there again. The girls looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Plac…Oh!" Said Ms Darbus, clearly shocked that everyone was sat up and paying attention. She wasn't used to this. Miss Buscombe followed her in. Ms Darbus sat in her chair and Miss Buscombe stood behind the desk and shouted the register this morning. Surprisingly everyone was present. No latecomers, no skippers.

"_Really weird," _Thought Ms Darbus, _"something must be up." _She looked around suspiciously. All the boys were staring at Miss Buscombe. Ms Darbus smirked, realising what was going on. The bell rang for the first lesson. All the girls grabbed their bags and made for the door. The boys hung back getting a last look at Miss Buscombe.

* * *

The day ran pretty much the same as yesterday for the group. Teasing became the normal at lunchtime. The boys were just so funny, especially as Miss Buscombe was on yard duty. It was surprising how many off them wanted to be outside when usually they would find all kinds of excuses to remain inside. The basketball team were usually practising in the gym but not today. For some strange reason they wanted to use the outside court, even with the wind blowing dirt and grit around.

* * *

After dinner, Gabriella went to her room to complete her history assignment that was due in the next day. She was eager to get it finished so she could have some computer time. She couldn't wait to send a message to Troy, to let him know how her day had been and what they'd found out. Maybe she wouldn't tell and just let him get a surprise. She knew the guys were going to play with his head. They were discussing what to do while they were waiting for the school bus to pick up Zeke, Jason, Martha and Kelsi. She really didn't want to spoil their fun.**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: LA**

* * *

Hi babe,

So you've arrived. I wish I were there too so I could check out those shops and the museums. I was reading up and LA has some great museums and not just about film.

Has your tutor arrived yet? I think I know who it is.

Love you

Gabi x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: Jason8**

**Subject: Lakers**

* * *

You lucky bugger! I am so jealous. I want to go to the Staples Center and the Dodgers Stadium. Are you going to play them?

Have you seen your tute yet? The guys were talking and we're guessing….

Oops got to go, Mom's calling

Jason

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: Zekeliciouscookies**

**Subject: Miss Buscombe**

Yeah dude, she is tasty, believe me and I'm going to be up close and personal too. How cool is that? And no, you don't need to copy in Sharpay to any of our mails thank you. She's cool about it and teasing me rotten so I am suffering already, believe me.

Have you met your teacher yet? We have a theory it could be….

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: basketcase**

**Subject: Ha! Ha!**

* * *

Thanks for your sympathy Troy. I thought you were my best buddy? Careful dude, payback can be a bitch and if I was to tell you what I know. No I don't think I will….

Have fun. Ha! Ha! Ha!

Chad

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. I enjoyed writing it. Guessed who his tutor is yet?**


	8. Payback is a

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that has linked my story as a favourite or alert. More reviews would be nice so I know how you all feel.

_

* * *

Thanks for your sympathy Troy. I thought you were my best buddy? Careful dude, payback can be a bitch and if I was to tell you what I know. No I don't think I will…._

_Have fun. Ha! Ha! Ha!_

_Chad_

**Payback is a…**

Troy woke Simon up at 6 o'clock, reminding him they were eating in an hour. Simon muttered but dragged himself into the bathroom. Troy surfed the net while he was waiting for his roommate to get ready.

"C'mon man, I'm starving," shouted Troy trying to hurry Simon up. He checked his emails. Five new ones had come in.

"_Yeah right Mom. I haven't even seen a burger, worst luck."_

"_Gabi what are you on about?" _He muttered to himself._ "Why can't you just fess up?"_

"_Cross has finally flipped. He's obviously been hit by a basketball today."_ Troy surmised as he read through his garbled message.

"_Zeke! What the hell kind of mail is that? Oh come on man, you didn't even sign off."_

"_Chad you jerk! Spill the beans. Have they all been on Red Bull all day or taking lessons off Sharpay? Talk about melodramatic!" _Troy shrugged, closing his laptop when he heard Simon come back into the room. He'd reply to them and find out what they were on about after dinner. If it were an early night, he'd have the time.

"Ready to roll, Bolton?" Simon queried with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

The team gathered in the bar area for a pre-dinner drink, talking about the anticipated practice tomorrow. Apart from the adults, all the others were drinking coke or fruit juice.

"Mr Bolton! I hope that is non-alcoholic?"

Troy choked on the mouthful he had just taken, some dribbling down his chin.

"_Shit! No it couldn't be, could it?"_ He thought, as he slowly turned around, his mouth agape with shock.

There standing before him was Ms Darbus resplendent in a magenta silk flowing blouse, a black skirt and her customary long floating multicoloured scarf, thrown casually around her neck.

"Wha…what are you doing here?" Stuttered Troy. He couldn't stop himself from blushing madly, whether from embarrassment or frustration, he wasn't sure. Ms Darbus smiled.

"I've stepped in as your one on one tutor," she answered, "seems the appointed tutor had a family crisis and had to drop out at the last moment and Principal Matsui needed a replacement quickly. Our new teacher, Miss Buscombe offered to cover my classes in my absence so here I am." Ms Darbus explained.

"_No way!"_ Thought Troy. _"Those sneaky swine's knew it too. That's what those garbled emails were about."_

"Oh right," he replied aloud with a fake smile. He shoved his drink into Simon's hand and went to the men's room. Once safely inside and after checking he was alone, he let out a blood-curdling scream and banged his hand against the condom dispenser in frustration.

"Why me Lord, why me?" Troy cried to himself. "I knew this was too good to be true."

The dispenser spewed out its contents like a flipped deck of cards and tilted on the wall, half hanging off.

"Now what the hell do I do with all these?" Muttered Troy and then started laughing hysterically.

"_What more could go wrong?" _Troy thought as he started picking up the condoms and stuffing them in the pockets of his jacket.

* * *

Dinner was a nightmare for Troy. The food was good but he felt hampered with the presence of Darbus. She chatted incessantly with the coach, Bill Taylor and Jack Stokes, the assistant coach. She even fluttered her eyelashes and flapped her hands when she spoke to Sam Connor, the physio, occasionally touching his sleeve to emphasise a point.

"Was she flirting? No she couldn't be, could she? Ugh! That's **GROSS**." Troy thought, disgustedly. Troy couldn't wait to get out of there but ready as he was for a speedy exit he was stopped in his tracks.

"Troy we will start catch up lessons tomorrow. I understand you have practice from 8am until 1pm? Allowing an hour for lunch, I will see you at 2pm sharp for our first tutorial. However, I prepared a work sheet for you to complete tonight to get you started." Ms Darbus instructed handing him a printout.

"We have been given one of the meeting rooms to use." She added pointing to a door through the lounge area.

"Don't be late." She ordered turning towards the lift.

Troy glanced around with a haunted expression on his face. He knew he couldn't get in a lift with her. He'd had enough already so he sprinted up the stairs, taking them two at a time. He darted into his room and flopped down on his bed.

"Oh man, beam me up Scotty!" he cried pulling his blanket over his head. Could this get any worse?

­­­­

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Help!!!**

* * *

Hey Honey,

Thanks for the heads up, I don't think. How could you not warn me that Darbus was coming? You should have seen her last night. She was fluttering her eyelashes at the coach and physio. I mean it. It was embarrassing I tell you. Ok so laugh at my downfall why don't you? YUCK! And she gave me work to do last night!

This morning was a bit better. At least she wasn't down for breakfast. Yum! Waffles were delish. Man it was hard work at practice. Coach ran us ragged. This is going to be pure torture.

I know I only had her in homeroom but she is a slave driver in the classroom. She never let up until 6pm. Dinner tonight was no better. She was really laying the charm down to Sam Connor, the physio, and he was lapping it up too. Man! How worse can it get?

Next time you see me, I'll be a wreck.

Love you loads

Troy x

**

* * *

To: Jason8, Zekeliciouscookies**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Dead Meat**

* * *

Well thanks buddies,

You are so dead when I get my hands on you. Thanks for the garbled warnings. I thought you were my friends. Zeke, Sharpay will be the least of your worries when I see you again believe me.

I was going to tell you about Cal State Uni but I don't think I'll bother now. We're playing the Golden Eagles tomorrow so wish me luck. Not sure if I'll get to play. Coach hasn't filed the final team selection yet.

Your once friend,

Troy

**

* * *

To: basketcase**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Dumbass!**

* * *

Chad you are such a jerk! I thought you were watching my back? Where's the Wildcat spirit 'We're all in this together.' Remember that mate? You better be looking after Gabi better than you're looking after me. I was going to tell you about today's practice but I don't think I will now. No I'm not going to, no matter how much you beg me. Fingers crossed for tomorrow. It's our first game against the Golden Eagles.

You have to see Darbus in action to believe it man. It's totally **gross**!!!

I can't tell you 'cos I've just had dinner and I don't want to honk it all back.

Anyway, I have a few things you may be interested in when I get home. They were going to be free but I'm thinking of charging now.

Troy

* * *

Troy closed his laptop and flopped onto the bed. Simon was snoring already.

"_God he was no fun."_ Thought Troy as he switched on the TV. Luckily, there was re-run of a Lakers game on. He wished Gabriella were here. He missed her so much. He just wanted to cuddle up with her and kiss her velvety lips. He fell asleep thinking about her.

* * *

"Yay! That was fantastic, Redhawks. Troy you played really well, sorry I had to take you off before the end but you'll maybe get a full game next time round." Said Coach Taylor, praising a flushed Troy. Troy beamed his kilowatt smile.

"Thanks Coach. That was a fantastic game. It was an honour to be a part of the Golden Eagles downfall." Said an ecstatic Troy, still high after his earlier slam-dunk.

"Well played Troy." Said each of the Redhawks, slapping him on the back as they passed on their way to the locker room. Troy followed them into the locker room, to grab a shower and get changed before going out to eat at Paty's, a restaurant the coach had chosen for a celebratory dinner. At least he was Darbus free for tonight, thank god.

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Excited**

* * *

Hi sweetheart,

Just ask me how I did today. It was sweet. I played in the game and managed to get a slam-dunk. It was awesome. The guys were happy with my performance and I got praise off the coach. He even took the team out for a meal at a restaurant called Paty's. The food was fabulous. Oh my god! I sound just like Sharpay. You don't think it's catching do you?

I'd love to take you there sometime. You'd love it.

Thank god I've had a Darbus free day. Yippee!

I really wish you were here with me. I miss you so much.

Love

Troy x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: Excited**

* * *

Hey Wildcat,

I'm so happy for you Troy. You're my superstar so of course you played well and wowed them with your skills. I wish you were here wowing me with your skills!!

I'd love for you to take me there. It sounds awesome and it's where Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale hang out. Did you see them by any chance?

Not as much as I miss you Troy,

Love

Gabi x

**

* * *

To: basketcase**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Slam-dunk**

* * *

Yeah! Guess who whipped the Golden Eagles today. Man it was special. I managed to play for most of the match but I'm so knackered now. Coach said I might get a full game next time.

No I'm not still mad although Darbus is driving me nuts. Trust me, I swear she is the wicked witch of the west. Fortunately, I've had a Darbus free day today, which is a bonus. Back to the grind tomorrow with Darbus though, we don't play again until Saturday against the Bruins.

No way! After your dirty tricks, I'm not telling you anything and no I haven't seen any girls yet. Sheesh! Do you want me to forward your email to Taylor?

Troy

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Excited**

* * *

Gabi.

Should I know this Vanessa and Ashley that you talk about? How would I know what they look like?

Thank you. I'm glad I'm your superstar and Wow! Thinking sexy thoughts, are we Ms Montez? Now you have me thinking of them too. What I wouldn't do to you if you were here with me. I'd sneak you up to my bedroom and have you in my bed so fast and then I'd smother you in kisses from top to toe, then I'd nibble your special places and then. Oh my god! I need a shower now.

I don't know whether I can last the distance without seeing you babe

Kisses and hugs

Troy x

* * *

Gabriella smiled tearfully when she received his email.

"_I wish I was there too, Troy because you haven't a clue what I'd like to do to you"_

**Did you guess right? I have a lot more planned for Darbus and Troy will get a few jolts. That's for sure. Ha! Ha!**


	9. Pizza and Skateboards

**Title:** Living the Dream 

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone that has linked my story as a favourite or alert. More reviews would be nice so I know how you all feel.

* * *

"_I wish I was there too, Troy because you haven't a clue what I'd like to do to you"_

**Pizza and Skateboards**

Gabriella awoke to the sun shining through her curtains. She groaned and went to turn over, pulling the duvet over her head. Unfortunately, her mother called her at that moment to get up and ready for school. She slipped from under the covers and into the bathroom. Feeling refreshed after her morning shower, she flicked through her closet looking for something to wear.

"_Why bother Gabi. He won't be there to see what you wear_." She muttered to herself. Only day 6 and it felt like a lifetime already. How was she going to survive the drought, she missed his beaming smile, his twinkling blue eyes and his goofy antics.

"_Okay, so they weren't on a par with Chad. I mean come on! Nobody was as goofy as Chad."_ She thought but he still had his own special talents that he only showed to her. Her eyes lost their sparkle of a few moments ago, remembering that it would be sometime yet before they were reunited. She just wasn't sure if she wouldn't have shrivelled up and died before he returned. She dressed in the first thing she found not caring how she looked. She brushed her brunette stresses until they shone before pulling them back into a manageable ponytail. She flung her bag over her shoulder and made her way downstairs for her morning waffle. Ten minutes later a horn hooted outside reminding Gabriella of her ride. She quickly pecked her mom on the cheek and ran out the door.

"Morning Gabs. How are we this fine morning?" shouted Chad from the drivers' window, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Hi Chad. Okay I guess." Gabriella shrugged before sliding into the back seat of his car. Chad glanced across to Taylor, worry showing in his eyes. Taylor shrugged before turning sideways to talk to Gabriella.

"Hey girlfriend. Are you feeling alright?" Taylor asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine Tay, just missing Troy like crazy." Gabriella said looking solemn.

"I know Gabs but just think it's only 5 weeks until you're together again." Taylor replied, throwing a positive spin on the situation. "You're still up for a trip to Pizza Heaven tonight?" She questioned, concerned that Gabriella would pull out of tonight's planned outing.

"I guess," shrugged Gabriella, not really looking forward to it but she didn't want to let her friends down and she had promised Troy that she wouldn't hide away.

"Troy was full of that game he had yesterday." Chad said, changing the subject slightly. He chuckled. "I'd love to have seen his face when Darbus showed up." He added gleefully. Gabriella and Taylor giggled, both imagining his face. They both agreed they'd love to have seen it too. The atmosphere lightened considerably after that and they arrived at school in high spirits.

"He gave me hell over it in his last email." Chad said worriedly then he started laughing again. "Darbus even gave him work to do the first night. Can you believe that? Oh boy it's not all roses for him. He'll just have to suck it up." The girls nodded and started laughing with him. They walked down the corridor towards their lockers, chatting as they went.

"Hey Gabriella. All set for tonight?" Sharpay asked as soon as they met at the lockers. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Sharpay squealed in her excitement. It was infectious as the others started smiling even planning what toppings they were going to have. The boys tried to outdo each other with an even more disgusting topping than the last.

"Yuck! Cross you are disgusting! Hot chilli beef, gherkin, anchovies and chocolate." Chad shouted as they walked into the homeroom. Jason smirked at him. Chad glared at Jason.

"Man! I'm going to order that for you and make you eat it while we sit and watch." Chad threatened. The gang giggled when they saw the horror on Jason's face. Miss Buscombe entered the classroom as the bell rang and everyone scurried into their given seat allocations, still giggling at the thought.

* * *

Chad and Taylor were picking her up in half an hour and Gabriella still hadn't decided what to wear, dress or jeans, casual or dressy? She called Taylor to ask what she was wearing.

"_It's always best to check with the others then I won't look out of place."_ Gabriella thought worriedly. Finishing her conversation she pulled her best black canvas jeans off the rack and matched them with a red heart-shaped top with three quarter sleeves, slipping on her flat black pumps, she checked her Kate Spade purse for lip-gloss and cell phone. Nodding in satisfaction, she snatched up her long black cardigan and headed out the door. She bade her mother goodbye and left the house, skipping down the pathway to Chad's car that was idling on the kerb.

Pizza Heaven was located in the centre plaza of Albuquerque, surrounded by other restaurants and a variety of shops. A large circular fountain stood in the middle with trees dotted here and there offering shade in the hottest parts of the day for the benches strategically placed around the plaza. A number of elder citizens sat watching the world go by whilst talking to their neighbours and friends. Once the sun went down, the street lamps came on illuminating the plaza in a warm glow; small lamps at the base of the fountain threw the statue into silhouette.

Being a Friday, the plaza was humming with life. Small children played on the small climbing frame in the corner while their mothers sat talking to each other on the benches or stood watching their offspring play. After leaving the restaurant, the friends all linked as they walked through the plaza, laughing and joking together. Sharpay was giggling loudly at something Zeke had whispered in her ear. Chad put his arm around Taylor and squeezed her gently, leaning in to give her a sweet kiss. Gabriella sighed.

"_Why couldn't Troy be here, holding me, kissing me, touching me? I miss him so much. It's like a knife in my heart." _She thought longingly, wishing her man was here with her.

A group of young boys were skateboarding on the west walkway and Jason being the dork he was, ran over and asked to borrow one. Ryan ran over and asked if he could use one too. The boys glanced at each other, shrugged their shoulders and nodded. Jason weaved his way around the plaza, flipping the board when he reached the back of Chad, clipping the back of Chad's leg.

"Hey Cross! Watch where you're going." Shouted a startled Chad. Taylor giggled. Chad glared at her before turning round to Jason waving his arms.

"Right smarty pants, I'll show you how it's really done." Declared a furious Chad, knocking Jason off the board. Chad jumped on and set off at a furious pace, weaving in and out of the pedestrians who were casually strolling around the square. He flipped the board onto a low wall, ran it along the wall before setting it back down on the walkway. Gabriella and Taylor cheered. Kelsi clapped and Zeke gave him a wolf whistle in appreciation. He stopped and bowed to his appreciative audience. Ryan had by that time returned to the gang with his borrowed board. Jason, not to be outdone, jumped on his and set off after Chad. Doing kick flips and heel flips as he manoeuvred between the human obstacles. Chad realising there was a chase on picked up speed, rounding the flowerbeds and the fountain. Jason wasn't so lucky. He tried to do an Ollie on the edge of the fountain. The skateboard caught in a loose paving stone and came to a juddering halt. Jason bailed, flying though the air and landing in the fountain. They all burst out laughing when a bedraggled Jason appeared over the rim of the fountain, water cascading down his hair before he stood up, sopping wet.

"Oh man. Just stay there while I get my phone out. I've just got to get a picture of this. You look like the Little Mermaid" Guffawed Chad hysterically who was holding his sides, trying to help his breathing. Gabriella ran over to Jason.

"Are you okay Jason?" She asked concerned about him. Jason winced when he tried to move his hand. Taylor walked over and felt his wrist.

"Can you move your hand? Wave it about if you can." She ordered. Jason moved it back and forwards but winced each time. "I think it's badly sprained." Diagnosed Taylor, using her first aid experience. "It's not broken or you wouldn't be able to move it." She declared. "Come on, Chad can take you to hospital to get it checked out. You'll need it bandaged to support it." Chad looked concerned and guilty that he'd laughed so much before.

"Sorry Jase but man that was so funny. I wish I had a video camera running, we could have sent it to that funny moments show and got some cash for it." Chad stated, trying to cheer Jason up. Jason just glared at him.

"You're just Mister Sensitive aren't you Danforth?" He snarled. Chad looked chastened. Jason suddenly started laughing, seeing the funny side. "It would have been so much better if it had been you." Chad glared back at him and then started laughing too.

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: Jason**

* * *

Hey Troy,

How is my hunky basketball guy? I hope everything is ok with you. We went to Pizza Heaven tonight and it is still my favourite place for a pizza. Can't wait for you to take me. It felt really strange going there without you. I felt that a piece of me was missing. I found it a bit awkward afterwards when they all coupled up to walk through the plaza though. I needed you so badly. It was so romantic with the sun setting and the lights glowing in the dusk and I just wanted you there with me.

Chad and Jason got into a contest with a couple of skateboards. Poor Jason ended head first in the fountain. Taylor, Chad and I took him to the hospital. He's got a badly sprained wrist, so the nurse packed it in ice to reduce the swelling and then put a bandage on to support the injury. She said he couldn't play basketball for ten days. I guess your dad won't be happy with that.

Good luck for your game tomorrow. I hope you get picked to play.

I love you

Gabi x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: basketcase**

**Subject: Dunked #att**

* * *

Hey dude.

You missed a good night tonight. Pizza was awesome. That is the best place to go for pizza hmm. Jason got a bit competitive with a skateboard and ended up head first in the fountain. Man you should have seen it. I wish I'd been filming it. We could have sent it to that funny home video show they show on TV. Anyway, just so you don't miss out entirely I've attached a pic of Jason afterwards. Haha!

The only thing is Coach Bolton is going to be furious, as he can't play BB for 10 days as he's sprained his wrist.

The Gabster is fine so don't worry. I think she had a good time tonight. Good luck for the game tomorrow.

Later Troy

Chad x

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Jason**

* * *

Darling Gabi,

I miss you too. You don't know how much. Today has been study, study, study. Darbus has been cracking the whip like mad. My head hurts with all the algebra equations I've had to do. You know I hate algebra.

I'm glad you had a good night and I wish I had been there. You know I love their pizzas. I wish I'd seen Jason in that fountain Ha! Ha! Of course I'd have done that Ollie no problem and leapt the fountain easy.

Not sure if I'm playing tomorrow yet. Coach likes to make selection at the last minute.

I love and miss you

Troy x

**

* * *

To: basketcase**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Dunked**

* * *

Hey Chad,

Loved that picture of Jason. Thanks man. I sure miss you guys. I'm having a blast here but it's not the same. I miss you guys a lot.

Is he okay? Dad will be pissed over that, being one man down already. You'll have to bring on a reserve. Chase was looking good before I left. How's he shaping up now?

Not sure if I'm playing yet. Will keep you posted.

Time out

Troy

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she read his email. It was getting harder not easier. Tonight was a prime example. She felt really odd tonight, hanging out with the gang but without Troy. She laughed when she read his comment.

"_Sure you would Bolton! Broken your neck in the process more likely." _She thought. Only 35 days left to go from tomorrow. She glanced at the clock, and quickly amended that to today.

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but it's just a filler to move the time frame along.**


	10. Scary Stuff!

Title: **Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I'm going to try and speed this up a little. I have no intention of going into depth for the full 6 weeks of his tour or you'll find it really boring. I mean who does something exciting each and every day (well apart from spotting snaps of Z or V or if especially lucky both of them lol!) so you may find just an email highlighting what is happening on a set day.

* * *

"_Sure you would Bolton! Broken your neck in the process more likely." _She thought. Only 35 days left to go from tomorrow. She glanced at the clock, and quickly amended that to today.

**Scary Stuff!**

Mrs Montez took Gabriella to the mall on Saturday as a treat. She knew Gabriella was feeling sad although she tried to be upbeat but a mother always knows. The twinkle had gone from her eyes, her ready smile was forced and her voice had lost that exuberated sparkle and excitement that it usually had. She knew she was still working hard on her assessments and projects because she disappeared to her room after dinner each night and every time she looked in to say goodnight, her nose was always crammed into a book. She had to be missing her boyfriend although she hadn't said anything. Her whole personality had come alive since she had started seeing Troy. She smiled constantly and she was always humming a tune so Mrs Montez knew it was to do with Troy being away from home. She hoped a shopping spree and lunch in one of the pretty cafes would perk her up a bit.

"What about this Gabriella?" Mrs Montez said holding up a camisole top in pale lemon with lacy detail and shoestring straps. "This would be so pretty for the summer."

"Hmm! That is really cute." Gabriella agreed hesitantly trying to put some enthusiasm into her voice. "I'd need some new shoes to go with it though. I don't have any suitable ones that I could team it with."

"Go and try it on then while I have a look around. This shop is very reasonable; I might find something for me too." Mrs Montez smiled. Gabriella rolled her eyes. It was a young and trendy boutique. What could her mother find for herself in here? Gabriella went into the fitting rooms and Mrs Montez moved around looking on rails and counters. She followed Gabriella into the changing rooms, laden with various items of clothing.

"Here, try these on too." Her mother ordered, handing over several items.

"Wow Mom! Are you sure? There are loads of clothes here." Gabriella asked worried that her Mom was spending too much.

"Sure, it's not every day I get to spoil you," reassured her mother. Gabriella and her mother exited the shop some 30 minutes later carrying a variety of bags.

"Thanks Mom. These are gorgeous. I can't wait for Troy to come home so I can show them off." Gabriella said gratefully hugging her mother in appreciation. Mrs Montez smiled at her daughter and hugged her back.

"I need a drink now. Let's go and have some lunch then we can go and find some shoes to go with your new clothes.

* * *

They were just going into The Aviary when Gabriella heard someone call her name. She glanced around and spotted Mrs Bolton. They waved to each other as Mrs Bolton approached.

"Hi Gabriella, Mrs Montez. How are you both?" Asked a smiling Mrs Bolton.

"Hi Mrs Bolton. We're good." Answered Gabriella although she didn't sound anything like good. Seeing Troy's mother reminded her of her blue-eyed Wildcat and it made her sad. Mrs Bolton looked at her keenly, searching her features with concern.

"Hello." Mrs Montez said adding, "I'm just treating Gabriella to few things to replenish her wardrobe. She seems to be growing too fast." Mrs Bolton nodded in agreement.

"I know the feeling. Troy seems to gain inches every week. He'll be towering over me in no time." Mrs Bolton responded with a smile.

"We're just about to catch our breath and have lunch. Would you like to join us?" Mrs Montez asked. She liked Mrs Bolton when they had met at various school functions and if their children were getting close, it would be good to get to know his parents too.

"I'd like that Mrs Montez. Thank you." Beamed a delighted Mrs Bolton. The two moms entered The Aviary with a bemused Gabriella following.

"_What's happening here? This is too weird." _Gabriella thought. She liked Mrs Bolton a lot but she was confused with her mother's actions. It was strange that her mother had taken her shopping in the first place. Usually she just gave her some money so Gabriella could go with either Taylor or Sharpay. Gabriella thought that maybe her mother wanted some mother daughter time but that didn't ring true, not if she had invited Troy's Mom to lunch. Was she trying to cheer her up? Gabriella knew she'd been quieter this week, her thoughts never far away from Los Angeles and what a certain Wildcat was doing while she carried on with the same old boring routine.

They chose their food from the menu and Gabriella zoned out whilst Mrs Bolton and her mother conversed about school, their jobs and their children. Gabriella came back to life when she heard Mrs Bolton complain about her son.

"He was supposed to phone or email me every day but I've only heard from him three times over the course of the week. They don't seem to realise that mothers worry when they don't hear from them." She moaned. Mrs Montez nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean. When Gabriella was away at the last scholastic decathlon meeting in Santa Fe she only rang once to tell me she had arrived. I had to wait until she came home to find out the result. Children can be so thoughtless at times. They don't realise we worry too." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"He's working really hard Mrs Bolton. Ms Darbus has him studying every moment that he isn't practising or playing with the team." Gabriella piped up, trying to reassure his mother and defend her boyfriend. Mrs Bolton stared at her, lost for words. Gabriella blushed.

"_Not a good move Gabs."_ Gabriella groaned to herself. Now Mrs Bolton knows he's speaking to me and not her. _"Oops! How do I get out of this?"_

"Oh right! So you've heard from him?" Mrs Bolton asked. Gabriella gulped and nodded. Mrs Bolton smiled. How could she be annoyed? She knew that Troy thought a lot of this petite brunette. She'd changed him for the better. He seemed to have more patience now. He didn't get as worked up over his basketball or his schooling for that matter. Even his teachers had commented at the last parent's evening that his grades had improved considerably and it was all down to Gabriella. She seemed to make him focus on the important things. Mrs Bolton had worried that all his time and energy was spent on basketball to the detriment of his grades. She knew Jack; her husband didn't view it the same way but she did worry that Troy would become a one-trick pony.

"Well I'm glad he's keeping in touch with someone." Mrs Bolton commented relieved that nothing untoward had happened to her darling son. Mrs Montez asked for the check and refused to let Mrs Bolton contribute. They left the café and Mrs Bolton thanked them for lunch, telling Gabriella that she should come over even if Troy wasn't at home. Gabriella smiled and hugged her.

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Bad Day**

* * *

Hey Gabi,

I'm gutted that I didn't get to play against UCLA but I guess Coach has to give everyone a tryout. Simon played well but we still got pipped at the post. That last lay up put paid to any last minute comeback. I guess you can't win them all. Their facilities are amazing though, definitely on my short list of colleges.

We're having a guided tour of the Staple Center tomorrow. I just hope the Lakers are training. I'd love to play against them or even train with them.

I'm so glad you enjoyed yourself last night. Did you have your girls' day out today?

Love you

Troy x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: Bad Day**

* * *

Aw Babe,

I'm so sorry you didn't get to play. See they really needed your skills to win. UCLA is a good university Troy and it would be good for your career if you could get in.

Enjoy your tour tomorrow. I bet the guys will be really jealous now lol!

The night out was fun but it wasn't the same without you there. I missed you so much. I hope Jason doesn't mind his picture banded around the net though. His wrist was badly swollen by the time we got to the hospital. They had to pack it in ice to reduce the swelling. It looked like a balloon under the skin.

We kinda had a girls' day out but not what you think. Mom took me shopping to the mall and we bumped into your Mom. Weird thing was my Mom invited your Mom to join us for lunch. I was shocked. They got on really well. **Scary stuff!** Sorry I kinda dropped us in it. Your Mom knows that we keep in touch and she's a bit put out that you're not keeping in touch with her, okay then a lot put out. You're in trouble Bolton. Get it sorted!

Still love my crazy Wildcat

Gabi x

* * *

Sunday was quiet for Gabriella. She helped her Mom with the household chores. In the afternoon she went over to Taylor's for a couple of hours to study for the scholastic decathlon and to discuss the lunch yesterday until Chad called round. After hanging out with them for an hour Gabriella excused herself and went back home for dinner, before going to her room to finish the science project she'd been working on all week.**

* * *

To: l.bolton**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Hi **

* * *

Hi Mom,

Just wanted to touch base and tell you not to worry. Your son is working really hard in both basketball and lessons. Trust me, Ms Darbus doesn't let up for anything. I'm sure I'm working twice as hard as the others still at East High.

Don't be mad at Gabi. She thinks you're upset with her and she has given me grief over me not keeping in touch. I just don't seem to have a minute to myself. Okay you can shout at me for speaking to Gabi and not you but you know it's different. She's my girlfriend after all.

Chill Mom! I'm eating really well and haven't even seen a burger. Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.

Your loving son,

Troy x

**

* * *

To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Scary Stuff**

* * *

Hey darling,

That is scary stuff. I can't imagine our Moms being bosom buddies can you? That's just too weird. To put your mind at rest, I've emailed Mom to update her so she doesn't think badly of you. She doesn't you know, so stop worrying. I know you will be. You forget I know you too well. She really likes you. Trust me.

The tour was awesome. The stadium is electrifying even when empty, there's such energy about it. I'd love to play in front of that crowd. Unfortunately the team wasn't there so I couldn't get autographs for the guys. We've got a full day of training tomorrow to get ready for the game against the Trojans on Tuesday. At least I will get a break from Darbus lol!

Something strange happened after dinner tonight and I really want to know what you think. As we were leaving the table, Sam Connor held the back of Ms Darbus' chair and she smiled at him and blushed. Do you think there's anything in it or is it just my imagination? I got the impression something was going on. It's hard to explain, I guess you had to see it to know what I mean. Anyways I'll keep you posted.

Missing you loads

Troy x

**

* * *

To: wildcat14**

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: RE: Scary Stuff**

* * *

Oh Troy, I'm missing you too. It's only been a week but it feels like a lifetime already. I'm glad you had a good time today and I know you'll be playing there before too long. You're my superstar remember?

As to your Darbus question, no I don't think so. I think Sam was being polite and Ms Darbus appreciated the gesture is all.

School again tomorrow so I better turn in now.

Hugs and kisses

Gabi x

* * *

Troy read her email and smiled. Trust Gabi to put it all into perspective.

"_I guess I'm just having a head trip or I've been around Chad too long."_ He mused as he switched off his light and climbed into bed.


	11. Surprise

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. 

**A/N: **Thanks to all the girls at the rooftop for the fun and laughter. You know who you are.

* * *

"_I guess I'm just having a head trip or I've been around Chad too long."_ He mused as he switched off his light and climbed into bed.

**Surprise**

"_Whew! Half way through yet another Troy-less week." _Gabriella thought thankfully, looking forward to knocking off another day from her calendar. School had been so tiring today. Coach Bolton had made them run six gruelling laps of the track and all because Sharpay refused to do press-ups. It didn't help when Ryan backed up his sister and joined her in the boycott causing Coach Bolton to punish the whole class.

"My legs are killing me. They feel like jelly." Gabriella moaned to Taylor as they walked down the steps at the front of East High.

"Me too," groaned Taylor rubbing her calf. "I can't wait to have a soak in a bath."

"Stamina." Chad drawled coming up behind them and throwing an arm around their shoulders.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella queried in confusion.

"Girls lack stamina." He stated with a smirk.

"Really." Taylor said menacingly. Gabriella gulped when she saw the glint in Taylor's eye.

"I have great stamina Chad. I could show you but I think it would kill you." Gabriella gulped again.

"As if Tay, you're a girl." Chad smirked again.

"We'll see, Lover boy, we'll see," she replied with a mischievous smile, stroking a finger down Chad's chest. He gulped.

"What…what did you have in mind?" He stammered looking decidedly worried.

"Later Stud." Taylor whispered seductively.

"Hmm! I'm thinking this is a one on one challenge so I'm out of here." Gabriella squeaked catching on to what Taylor was up to.

"Huh!" Chad said totally clueless.

To: gabsalot

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Sorry**

* * *

Hey Sweetheart,

Sorry I missed speaking last night but I was so tired. Coach ran us ragged in practice in the morning, then Darbus made me study for a gruelling 4 hours. How is the binary system going to help my basketball? Then we had to be at the stadium by 6pm ready for the game at 7.30pm. Afterwards we all went for a celebratory meal so it was late by the time we got back to the hotel.

Just guess who was the hero of the game. Man it was wicked and a dream come true; sinking the winning basket against UCS was so sweet. I wish you could have seen it Gabi. You'd have been so proud.

We get a lie in tomorrow before heading off to San Francisco in the afternoon. Coach has set up four games over the next ten days so it's going to be work, work, work.

Hope everything is okay with you. Not heard from Chad or the guys for a couple of days, I hope Dad isn't working them too hard.

Love you,

Troy x

To: wildcat14

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: Sorry**

* * *

Hey Troy,

I'm not mad. I know you're busy with playing and studying and I know Darbus is working you hard.

I'm so happy you got to play in the game. Wow! You got the winning basket. That's awesome.

Your Dad flipped today. Sharpay was being Sharpay and refused to do press-ups and then Ryan backed her up so your Dad got mad and made the whole class do 6 laps of the track. How do you do that? I'm shattered. I don't know how you cope with him; he's a slave driver. Chad then smart-mouthed Taylor with one of his idiotic comments and I know there's going to be payback of some kind cuz Taylor had 'the look'.

Tiredly yours

Gabi x

* * *

Thursday started out like normal until Chad walked gingerly down the hall towards his locker. He looked dazed and smiled at everyone like a simpleton. Taylor, on the other hand, sauntered to her locker, a satisfied smile on her face when she saw Chad.

"Okay Tiger?" She greeted him nipping his butt in the process. He yelped. Gabriella giggled as she watched the pair. Taylor turned and winked at her. Gabriella burst out laughing.

"_I'm so glad she's my friend."_

* * *

Gabriella arrived home from school and was surprised to see her mother's car already in the drive. As she opened the front door she heard her mother on the phone.

"That's so kind Lucy. We'd be delighted. What time?" She listened for a moment.

"Yes 7 sounds good. We'll see you then. Bye" Her mother said finishing the phone call. Gabriella walked into the lounge with a puzzled look on her face.

"_Who's Lucy?"_ She thought to herself.

"Who was that Mom?" Gabriella queried.

"Lucy Bolton. We've been invited round for dinner." Her mother replied with a smile.

"Oh! That's nice." 

"_Whoa! They're on first name terms now. This is scary. Oh no! I have to see Coach Bolton again."_ Gabriella groaned to herself. She was dying to get to her room and email Troy.

"I didn't know you knew Troy's Mom that well?" Gabriella questioned.

"Hmm! We have a lot in common." Her Mom replied.

"You do?" Gabriella said surprised. Her mother smiled at her daughter. "I'm going to do my homework now." Gabriella added moving towards the stairs.

To: wildcat14

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: Too weird**

* * *

Hey Troy,

I don't know what's going on but this is too weird. Your Mom has just invited Mom and me for dinner. Help! Am I in for the third degree? Yikes! They're even on first name terms.

Oh by the way Taylor got her own back on Chad for his dumbass comments yesterday. I didn't dare ask what she did but he walked really funny today and had this stupid grin on his face the entire time lol! You should have been there.

I'll keep you posted on the outcome of dinner. I'm so not looking forward to it. I just hope Mom doesn't embarrass me.

Love 

Gabi x

* * *

At precisely 7pm Gabriella and her Mom knocked on the Bolton's door. Coach Bolton opened the door.

"Hello Anna, Gabi. Come on in." He invited with a smile.

"_Shit! Even Coach is on first name terms? What gives?"_ Gabriella thought worriedly. Mrs Bolton came in from the kitchen.

"Hi Gabi, hi Anna." She said with a smile giving each a hug. "Dinner will be about 15 minutes. Jack, get them a drink." She ordered her husband. After getting Mrs Montez a glass of wine and Gabriella a coke, they settled into the lounge. The adults were chatting away as if they'd been friends for years. 

Over dinner Lucy broached the subject.

"We're thinking of going to visit Troy on Saturday and watch his first game in San Francisco and we wondered if Gabriella would like to come along?" Gabriella's eyes swivelled to her mother, her eyes pleading with her to let her go.

"Could I Mom?" She asked excitedly. "I promise I'll do all my homework on Friday night and clean my room and anything else you want me to do." She added not caring what her mother gave her to do. Anna looked at Lucy and laughed.

"Can you get a return flight in a day?" She asked hesitantly. Lucy shook her head.

"Unfortunately it would mean an overnight stay. We can't get a flight back until Sunday evening. We've already looked into the hotel situation and Jack spoke to the Coach to determine which hotel the team are staying in. They even have a suite still available at the same hotel that we've provisionally booked but we need to confirm it tonight. We wanted to see if Gabriella could go first." Lucy advised Anna Montez. Mrs Montez stared at her daughter and saw the sparkle of excitement in her eyes.

"We'll look after her like she was our own." Jack added trying to sway Anna's decision. Anna looked from one to the other before looking again at her daughter.

"Okay. You can go but you must do everything that Jack and Lucy say." Mrs Montez said with a smile. Gabriella rushed from her chair and hugged her Mom.

"I promise Mom. Yippee! I'm going to see Troy." She shouted dancing around the table to hug Lucy and Jack. "Thank you, thank you." She cried happily. The adults looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Right. I'll go and book that room." Jack said rising from the table.

"I'll do the dishes." Offered a smiling Gabriella as she started to collect the plates. The two mothers smiled at each other. 

* * *

Gabriella danced into her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. 

"_I can't believe I'm going to see Troy. Oh My God! Oh My God! I'm going to see Troy."_ The words kept running around her head. She pinched herself to see if she was dreaming. She couldn't keep the smile off her face. She reached for her phone and speed dialled Taylor.

"Tay! You'll never guess." She started saying. Taylor interrupted her.

"Gabs, do you realise what time it is?" Taylor grumbled. Gabriella glanced at the clock. Oops! 11.30pm.

"Sorry Tay. Were you asleep?" She asked.

"Uh-huh." Taylor replied.

"I just had to tell you I'mgonnaseetroysaturday." Gabriella said rushing her words together in her excitement.

"What! Say that again in English." Taylor grumbled again.

"Sorry Tay. I said I'm going to see Troy on Saturday. How awesome is that?" Gabriella said slowly.

"You're right, that is awesome. I'm really happy for you Gabs but can you tell me the details tomorrow." Taylor yawned down the phone.

"Sure. No problem. I just wanted to share with you. Night Tay." Gabriella said closing her phone. She hopped off the bed and rushed to her computer, letting it warm up whilst she got into her PJ's. She had an email from Troy.

To: gabsalot

**From: wildcat14 **

**Subject: Re: Too Weird**

* * *

Hey Babe,

What! Mom invited you and your Mom for dinner? You're right that is weird. Something's going down trust me on that. You should worry; I just hope Mom doesn't get out the baby albums. The only good thing is I won't be there to be embarrassed. Let me know what's going on.

Love

Troy x

To: wildcat14

**From: gabsalot**

**Subject: Surprise**

* * *

Troy,

Dinner was brilliant. The best dinner I've ever been to. You'll never guess what happened. I'm coming to see you on Saturday. Yep! I can't believe it either but your Mom and Dad are going to San Francisco and they asked Mom if they could take me and she said YES. I'm so happy. I actually kissed your Dad. Yuck! I just realised I did that. I can't wait. 

Don't worry Troy there wasn't any baby pictures this time, well apart from that one on the sideboard.

I love you and will see you Saturday although not before the game so look for me on the bleachers.

Gabi x

* * *

Gabriella switched off her PC and climbed into bed and slipped into a contented slumber, a smile plastered on her face.

**As you can see I am trying to move this along as promised. I hoped you liked this chapter. **


	12. Reunited

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. 

**A/N: **This is a work of fiction. I've never been to a basketball game and I've never been to San Francisco so if anything is off shoot me. I can't wait for Zac and Vanessa to be reunited and hopefully it won't be too long now. I'm already counting down the days.

* * *

Gabriella switched off her PC and climbed into bed and slipped into a contented slumber, a smile plastered on her face.

**Reunited**

"_Why does time seem to standstill when you don't want it to and go so fast when you're having a blast?" _Gabriella contemplated Friday night while she tossed and turned in her bed. Today had dragged so badly. She'd been shouted at by Ms Buscombe for daydreaming, she'd nearly blown up the science lab by not paying attention to the experiment in progress and she'd very nearly ploughed into principal Matsui in her haste to leave the building. 

"_And why the hell can't I get to sleep?" _She groaned turning her pillow over and punching it. 

"Gabs it's not going to happen." Gabriella whispered to herself getting up and glancing at the clock. It was only 11pm so that could be the reason. It was way earlier than her normal bedtime but her thought process had concluded that if she went to sleep early the night would pass quicker. She laughed to herself.

"Logical but still not going to happen, you nut." 

She logged onto the computer intending to research San Francisco and the Bay Area in general, trying to pass the time. She smiled when she saw a familiar name in her inbox.

* * *

**To: gabsalot**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Surprise**

* * *

Hi Gabi,

Did I ever tell you I love your Mom? I could kiss her for saying yes. I can't believe I'm going to see you tomorrow. I can't sleep for thinking about you that's why I'm still awake past curfew. If Coach finds out, I'm dead meat. I'm in the starting line-up to play against San Francisco State University so you will definitely see me in action. Why is time passing so slowly?

Can't comment on kissing Dad, I've never done that so I wouldn't know lol! Damn I forgot about that photo. It's the one in the bathtub isn't it? That's so getting moved as soon as I get back home.

Hey you can check on the Darbus situation. I'm telling you there's something going on I just can't put my finger on it. 

Why can't it be tomorrow already? I really need to see you so much. I suppose I better try and get some sleep but it will be hard. I'll just have to dream of you darling. 

Sleep well and tomorrow will be here before we know it.

Love you

Troy x

* * *

**To: l.bolton**

**From: wildcat14**

**Subject: Thank you**

* * *

Mom,

I love you. I can't wait to see you and Dad. It seems like years since I've seen you and I know it's only been a couple of weeks but I've missed your cooking. 

Thank you for bringing Gabi with you. I can't wait to see you all. I'll play extra special knowing my favourite three people in the whole world are watching.

Hurry up tomorrow,

Love from your favourite son

Troy x

* * *

San Francisco International Airport was buzzing when Gabriella and Mr and Mrs Bolton walked up the main concourse. Gabriella carried her overnight bag over her shoulder as she bounced along beside Lucy Bolton. Jack Bolton had walked on ahead slightly to flag a cab down as they exited through the automatic doors. Lucy glanced down at Gabriella and smiled. She knew she'd done the right thing when she'd suggested to Jack about taking Gabriella with them. Gabriella's smile was a mile wide. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and it had nothing to do with being in a strange city but more to do with her handsome son. She nodded to herself; yes she'd done the right thing. Jack signalled to them to hurry up. Lucy smiled at him as she walked over to him and ducked into the waiting cab followed by Gabriella and Jack.

Gabriella stared out of the window of the cab as they made their way across the peninsula to their hotel situated close to the university campus. They reached their hotel at 1.50pm, giving them just enough time to check in and dump their bags in their room. Gabriella and Lucy quickly freshened up before heading over to the stadium. Thankfully Jack had reserved tickets otherwise they would have struggled to see the game. The place was heaving with people and the bleachers were filling up rapidly when they arrived so they quickly made their way to their seats. Gabriella looked around trying to locate the door from where Troy would appear. She fidgeted in her seat, curling her finger around her hair and tapping her feet in time with the chants from the cheerleaders. Lucy glanced at Jack and smiled before looking at Gabriella, noting how nervous she was, her eyes flickering everywhere at once trying to take in the atmosphere.

Suddenly the announcer's voice came over the loud speaker, welcoming the visiting team one by one. Troy's name was announced and Gabriella stopped breathing for a second, waiting with bated breath for him to emerge. Suddenly he was there, jogging out onto the court. He high-fived his team mates before claiming a ball. He dribbled the ball towards the hoop before shooting. Whoosh! The ball flew through the basket cleanly. Then he turned and glanced towards the bleachers. Gabriella stood up shouting for him and waving her arms. He spotted her and his kilowatt smile lit up his face. He glanced to his parents sitting beside her and nodded to them. He then flicked his eyes back to his girlfriend and stared at her for what seemed like forever. Gabriella just stared at him hungrily, drinking in his features one by one before returning to his eyes. He winked at her. Gabriella blushed, waved and then sat back down again as he turned to collect a basketball from one of his teammates.

"He looks so good," she sighed still looking at him hungrily.

"He sure does," agreed Lucy wrapping her arm around Gabriella's shoulder and squeezing. Gabriella glanced at her with a tear in her eyes.

"Thank you for bringing me." Lucy smiled at her before turning back to watch her son.

The game was fast and furious moving from one end to the other. Gabriella felt like her head was on a swivel as it moved from left to right then right to left. Half time came so fast.

"Is it always like this?" She asked Jack at the interval. Jack turned and smiled at her.

"Pretty much. It gets even more frantic when you watch a professional game. You mean Troy never made you watch one on TV?" Jack asked in a shocked tone. Gabriella shook her head and Lucy laughed.

"Come on Jack, not everyone lives and breathes basketball. We're girls, we like shopping and movies and shoes and shopping." Lucy said in amusement. Gabriella giggled. Jack looked at his wife sheepishly before shrugging his shoulders and joining in the laughter.

The players came back onto the court as the second half got underway. Ten minutes later Troy was sent sprawling to the floor by a tall beefy guy. The referee signalled a foul and the beefy guy was benched. Gabriella gasped and stood up. Her eyes looking at her boyfriend with anguish, worry etched her brow. Lucy reached for her hand to comfort her. Troy gingerly rose to his feet flexed his left arm and winced. Coach called a timeout while another guy ran up to Troy to inspect his injury. Gabriella held her breath.

"Oh my god! Is he alright?" She cried gripping Lucy's hand.

"He will be Gabriella, trust me, he will be." Lucy replied trying to suppress her own tears. A couple of minutes later the guy gave a nod to the coach who in turn looked at Troy and said something. Troy nodded and trotted back onto the court. He glanced up at Gabriella and smiled. She smiled back at him before turning and hugging Lucy.

The game restarted and still ran at the same break-neck speed. Troy continued to direct the play, passing the ball to his team members accurately. Soon the full time buzzer sounded. They'd beat the Gators 77 – 72. It was a close game. The teams walked around the court acknowledging their fans before heading back to the locker rooms. Jack, Lucy and Gabriella remained seated on the bleachers waiting for Troy to emerge.

"Whew! That was a close game and so manic." Gabriella stated. "He played really well. I'm so proud of him." She gushed. Lucy smiled at her and Jack nodded in agreement.

"That's my boy." He stated proudly with a grin. They made their way down the bleachers and stood at the bottom waiting.

Finally Troy emerged from the locker room carrying a holdall and wearing his customary plaid shirt over a white wife beater and a pair of blue jeans. He ran over to them hugging his Mom and giving her a peck on the cheek. He turned to his Dad and shook hands whilst his Dad slapped him on his back.

"It's good to see you guys." He said feelingly. He turned to Gabriella and took her hand staring at each of her features as if memorising them. She stared back rubbing her finger over the back of his hand.

"Hey you. I've missed you." Troy said pulling her into a bear hug. A tear glistened in her eye.

"Hey Wildcat, I've missed you too." She replied moving forward to plant a kiss on his lips. He returned the kiss forgetting everybody around them until Jack cleared his throat and Simon wolf-whistled at them from across the court. They broke apart blushing madly.

"Oops! Sorry." Troy muttered, still holding Gabriella's hand. "Let's get out of here." He added eager to get away from his teammates. Lucy and Jack looked at each other and laughed. 

"Coach has given the team time off tonight and a free day tomorrow so I can spend it all with you guys. How cool is that." Troy said beaming as they walked out of the door.

* * *

They returned to the hotel to freshen up and change before heading out to explore the delights of San Francisco. 

Lucy had decided that she definitely wanted to see Fisherman's Wharf especially pier 39 so that's what they did. They strolled around the boardwalk Lucy and Gabriella dragging the men into various shops that caught their eye before stopping to watch the various street performers, marvelling at their creativity. Troy and Gabriella still held hands, interlinked fingers holding and caressing as they strolled along.

"Mom, I'm starving. Can we eat soon?" Troy whined reminding his mother he was a growing boy. Jack nodded in agreement, holding Lucy's hand and pulling her from yet another shop window. They settled on a restaurant that looked out over the water, the Golden Gate Bridge lit up in the distance. Jack and Lucy ordered the Dungeness crab whilst Troy and Gabriella wrinkled their noses at the adults' choice and settled on a double cheeseburger and fries.

"Come on Mom. This is the first time I've had a burger in over 2 weeks." Troy moaned when he got the 'look' from his mother. "Honest. Look on it as a treat for your hard working son." He added with his famous smile. Lucy laughed and just shook her head in bemusement.

"So how's the burger?" Gabriella asked when the food arrived and Troy had taken a bite. Troy smiled at her, relish hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Insanely good," He sighed in contentment. Gabriella reached over and wiped the corner of his mouth with her thumb. His heart skipped a beat.

"_Wow! Who would have thought a simple gesture could be so erotic?" _He thought as a shiver of excitement ran down his spine. He stared at Gabriella and she stared back with a knowing smirk. 

"_Oh yeah! She knows alright."_ He placed his hand on her thigh under cover of the table, his finger making circles against the fabric. She jumped and dropped a fry into her drink. She glared at him and he smirked. Lucy glanced over at him, a question in her eye. He put on his innocent look and shrugged his shoulder. His Mom glared at him before turning to look at something Jack was pointing to.

"Behave Bolton." Gabriella whispered. "Save it for later." He leant over and whispered in her ear, tickling her lobe with his breath.

"Is that a promise?" She nodded, determined to get some alone time later.


	13. I can do cool

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks to Kristen for being my proof-reader yet again and for all of you that are marking this as a favourite. It is encouraging to know people are enjoying this story.

* * *

"Behave Bolton." Gabriella whispered. "Save it for later." He leant over and whispered in her ear, tickling her lobe with his breath.

"Is that a promise?" She nodded, determined to get some alone time later.

**I Can Do Cool **

The Bolton's and Gabriella walked off Pier 39 and strolled along the esplanade. Gabriella interlinked her hand with Troy feeling that nothing could get any better. She turned her head and smiled at Troy. Troy dipped down and stole a quick kiss. Gabriella blushed when she noticed Jack watching them. She squeezed Troy's hand, making him glance sideways. Troy went beet red, realising his Dad was staring. Jack chuckled making Lucy glance at them. She smiled then shook her head at her husband.

"Hey! We used to be like them," she chided.

"We still are." Jack retorted, a goofy grin on his face. He threw his arm over his wife's shoulder pulling her close. Lucy giggled. Troy looked embarrassingly at them then raised his eyebrow at Gabriella. Gabriella giggled too.

"Can we go on a cable car Mom?" Troy asked. "I've always wanted to after watching all those car chase movies." Lucy glanced at Jack who nodded.

"Sure, why not? Let's check the routes and maybe we can get one that will take us near the hotel." Jack went to check the route map at the nearest station.

"If we get this one, it will drop us two streets over from the hotel." Jack commented pointing to the map.

They walked up the esplanade until they came to the correct cable car stop. Ten minutes later the cable car arrived. Gabriella was excited. She's always wanted to do this but never dreamed she would get to do it.

"This is awesome," she gushed, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"_She looks so cute," _Troy thought_. "I hope we get time alone later."_

"Will you look at that?" Gabriella said in wonder. They all looked back and saw the bay in all its glory. The Golden Gate Bridge stretched into the distance, the lights from the cars passing over it flashing in and out of the metal struts as if they were winking. The ominous shape of Alcatraz could just be seen in the bay. The pier where they had been half an hour before, receding rapidly into the distance as the cable car made its ascent.

"It's beautiful," she whispered resting her head against Troy's shoulder. He stood behind her with his arms linked around her waist. He dipped his head and nuzzled her hair causing her to giggle.

"Yeah it is and so are you," He murmured into her hair. The ride ended way too soon.

"That was fantastic. Thank you." Gabriella said to Jack and Lucy. They smiled in response.

* * *

"Lucy, do you want a nightcap?" Jack asked his wife as they entered the hotel. She smiled and nodded.

"I'd love one," she replied. Lucy went into the residents lounge with Troy and Gabriella following behind.

"Hang on, I'll help Dad." Troy said doubling back to follow Jack. Lucy and Gabriella found an empty table and sat down.

"Hello Gabriella. This is a surprise."

Gabriella's head jerked, shocked that anyone knew her so far from home. She found herself looking at Ms Darbus.

"Erm…. hello Miss," she replied politely. Lucy smiled at Ms Darbus and the man stood behind her. Jack and Troy appeared carrying the drinks.

"Hey Darbus, good to see you. Sure has been quiet at East High." Jack greeted with a smirk.

"Bolton, likewise. Although I'm happy to say that your son doesn't get all his genes from you," she replied bitingly. Jack blushed. Lucy laughed at Jack's embarrassment but patted his arm in consolation. For years she'd had to endure Jack moaning about Ms Darbus and her musicales and her dramatic flounces and it was funny to watch their interaction. On other occasions when they'd met up they'd both been on their best behaviour but that could have something to do with dignitaries and governors being present.

"Hi Olivia. How are you coping with Troy?" Lucy asked Ms Darbus.

"_Whoa! Olivia? How come I never knew that?" _Troy thought catching Gabriella's eye and they both started giggling.

"He's doing fine. It's been a pleasure teaching him." Darbus admitted. Lucy beamed at her son proudly. The man stood with Ms Darbus coughed.

"Oh, hi Sam. Didn't see you there." Troy said apologetically. "I'd like you to meet my parents, Jack and Lucy." Sam shook hands with both of them, "and this is my girlfriend, Gabriella." Troy finished proudly.

Sam nodded. "Pleased to meet you all," he said politely.

"This is Sam Connor, our physio." Gabriella smiled, remembering him as the man who had looked at Troy when he was injured on court.

The ladies sat down while Jack and Sam went back to the bar to get another round of drinks. Lucy and Olivia Darbus discussed the theatre and Broadway shows. Sam and Jack came back with the drinks and discussed the game they loved, basketball. Troy and Gabriella sat at an adjoining table with Troy's arm around Gabriella's shoulder. He was drawing circles on her arm while they discussed the events of the day.

"I keep pinching myself to make sure I'm not dreaming." Gabriella whispered softly.

"I know, me too. It's off the hook." Troy replied quietly. Gabriella's hand fell to his lap, rubbing up and down on his thigh slowly. Troy nuzzled her neck, his breath tickling her and making her giggle.

"Hey Babe. Can you stop doing that? I'm going to be so embarrassed when I stand up." Gabriella blushed and pulled her hand away quickly.

"Unless…" Troy continued seductively. Gabriella blushed even more. He cleared the constriction in his throat.

"Erm! Mom, I'm just going to show Gabriella around the hotel." Troy announced. Lucy glanced at them.

"Okay Honey, make sure you're back at our room in half an hour and no later." Lucy ordered. Troy jumped up, grabbed Gabriella's hand and speed walked her from the lounge.

"Troy, why so fast?" Gabriella whined.

"You heard her, half an hour, not a lot of time babe," he groaned.

"For what?" Gabriella asked bemused. Troy flashed her a wicked smile and raised his eyebrow in a rakish manner.

"Oh!" Gabriella blushed furiously understanding what he meant. They rode the lift to the third floor.

"That is my room." Troy said striding straight past it. Gabriella looked at him in amazement but followed his lead. Gabriella was puzzled by Troy's actions.

"_What's he up to?" _she thought trailing along behind.

Troy stopped at a door, opened it and peeked in. He grabbed Gabriella's hand and pulled her inside.

"What the hell?" She started to say but his mouth cut her off as she was slammed against the closed door.

_"Hmm! This is good,"_ she thought returning his kiss. She licked his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow her access. He moaned when her hands crept around his neck pulling him even closer. He broke contact gasping before moving his lips to kiss her eyes, her nose, her cheek before sliding down to caress her neck. Gabriella moved her head to allow him easier access, moaning seconds later when he suckled her sensitive spot. Her arms slid down his back, pulling at his shirt to gain access to his bare skin. Troy moaned when he felt her cool fingers skim against his hot flesh.

"Oh Babe, I have so missed you," he husked against her neck.

"Not as much as I have you," she returned softly, running her arms up his back, caressing his shoulders before running back down his back and pulling his shirt over his head in one fluid movement.

"Hey, have you been practising?" Troy said amazed at her expertise.

"Only in my head Troy, only in my head," she sighed. Troy laughed at her comment.

"So I don't need to worry that you've found someone new?" He added jokingly. She giggled.

"As if." Gabriella replied. "Where are we anyway?" Gabriella queried curiously. The room was pitch black apart from the sliver of light from the bottom of the door so she couldn't determine anything. Troy looked embarrassed in the shadow of light available.

"The linen closet" Gabriella burst out laughing.

"The linen closet? Wow! You sure know how to give a girl a good time." Gabriella teased.

"You've never complained," he retorted with a smirk, his hand sneaking under her shirt and touching her midriff. Gabriella's breath hitched in her throat. She leant over and placed her lips against abs licking her way to his nipple before sucking and licking first one and then the other.

"Oh Gabi." Troy moaned in delight, a shudder racking his body.

He, in turn, caressed her stomach, inching up until he touched an obstacle. Moving his hands around her back, he slickly released the clasp, pushing her bra aside to capture her breasts in the palm of his hands. He massaged them gently, running his thumbs over her erect nipples until she groaned.

Gabriella didn't wait for him. She pushed him slightly away to allow her to whisk off her top, letting it fall to the floor with her bra following close behind. Troy moved back quickly, his lips seeking her nipple blindly, sucking and teasing its full peak with his tongue. Gabriella let out a guttural cry. Troy found her lips unerringly forcing his tongue into her mouth. Gabriella pulled him tightly to her squashing her breasts against his abs, loving the feeling of flesh on flesh.

Troy snapped open the top of her jeans inching them down her hips, letting them pool at her feet, He caressed the now revealed flesh, stroking his fingers against her lower abdomen, feeling the involuntary ripples of her nerve endings under his fingers. His fingers skimmed the edge of her thongs, pushing below them teasingly. Gabriella moaned into his mouth, delightful shudders racking her body. He moved his fingers down her inner thigh teasing her wickedly, feeling her wetness through her sodden thong.

"Troy, please." Gabriella moaned. He loved how she begged.

He slid his fingers under her thong and flicked one against her nub. Her thighs clenched his hand. He inserted a finger inside her moistness making Gabriella buck against him.

"More, more." Troy did as was bid and added another finger, moving them in and out steadily. Her thighs clenched tighter and she moaned again.

"Troy, I'm nearly there," she cried out. Troy thought she sounded loud and bit his lip worriedly. He clamped his mouth on hers and brought her to climax. Her juices ran down his fingers as he removed them. Gabriella breathed heavily into his ear as she rested her head against his neck.

She stepped out of her jeans and pushed him back against the door forcibly. Her hands made quick work of his jeans and boxers, pulling them both down roughly. She stroked the side of his throbbing penis making Troy jump.

"Your turn Big Boy," she said licking her lips loudly. Troy smirked at her dominance and his member throbbed all the more. She pushed her tongue into his mouth while rubbing her hips against him. Troy groaned trying to fight her tongue with his. Her hands brushed over his shoulders, sliding down his pecs, brushing then tweaking his nipples, causing his breath to stop momentarily. Her hands carried on their exploration, fluttering over his perfectly toned stomach, inching down his hips, pulling their bodies even closer with her firm hands, sliding inwards to his quivering inner thighs. She slid her finger along the length of his protruding shaft before gently holding his testicles in her cool hands. Troy groaned again.

"Gabi please," he begged against her mouth.

"Please stop?" Gabriella queried teasingly. Troy grabbed her butt, making her well aware he didn't mean that as he moulded her to his frame, his member prodding her inner thigh.

"Does it feel like I mean stop?" He growled. Gabriella giggled and shook her head. Her mouth followed the path her hands had taken. Finally she knelt at his feet, staring lovingly up at him. He felt her breath on his thigh then he felt her blow on his penis. He groaned again. She licked up his shaft sucking at the stickiness at the tip. She took his shaft into her mouth wrapping her tongue around its length as she sucked him deeper into her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair, loving her touch, her smell, and her sweetness. He groaned and gasped.

"Gabi… back pocket…. jeans… condom," his gasped words mangled as he tried to hold back from ejaculating. His words must have registered with her because she slowly pulled away from him and scrabbled about on the floor. He heard a ripping then felt her cool hands rolling the condom up his shaft. Troy pulled Gabriella up kissing her passionately. He flipped her round pushing her back against the door. He checked to see if she was still wet, rubbing her clit and flicking it with his finger before inserting it inside her once more. He placed his mouth over her nipple, biting and teasing her with his tongue.

"Troy, do it now," she ordered hoarsely.

He entered her swiftly grunting with the first thrust. Gabriella wrapped her legs around his waist pushing him deeper inside.

"Oh god Troy, yes! Yes!" Gabriella cried banging against the door.

"Gabi, quietly. Someone might hear," he begged through gritted teeth. Still holding her, he carried her away from the door. Sweeping his arm across a shelf, he knocked piles of linen to the floor, making room to perch her on the ledge before continuing to thrust into her.

"Faster, faster." Gabriella cried tightening her legs around him. Troy grunted and picked up speed with his thrusts.

"Now Troy, now." Gabriella urged. Troy felt her walls contracting against him and with one final push spilled his seed. He rested his weight against the ledge, trying to get his breathing under control. Gabriella grasped his shoulders tightly as she felt her makeshift seat wobble then collapse beneath her. Troy lifted her away quickly before setting her firmly on the ground.

"Shit! We are in so much trouble," he groaned. Gabriella giggled despite herself.

"Now I know what that saying means." She said huskily kissing his lips.

"What? What saying?" Troy asked puzzled.

"Did the earth move for you?" Gabriella replied. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Six minutes later Troy poked his head out of the door and glanced both ways up the hallway. He could hear the muffled sound of either talking or TV sets from the rooms closest but nobody was actually visible. He held onto Gabriella's hand and pulled her quickly into the hallway.

"Right, act normal," he ordered. Gabriella smirked at him hearing the panic in his voice.

"Relax Wildcat. Just walk me up the stairs as if you've been showing me your room." Gabriella said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? We just wrecked a shelf back there." Troy cried, running a shaky hand through his hair. Gabriella giggled at him.

"I know but we cleaned up so there's no trace. We just have to keep cool," she said calmly squeezing his hand. Troy nodded in agreement.

"_Cool. I can do cool"_

"Come on, I don't want to disappoint your parents. They've been so good to me." Troy smiled at her.

They walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Hi son. Not bad timing. You're only five minutes late." Jack commented when he answered the door with a smile. Troy blushed. Gabriella looked hard at him.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Troy said quickly.

"Night Mom, Dad," he said before turning to Gabriella.

"I'll see you in the morning Minx," he whispered bending to kiss her before turning on his heels and walking off down the hallway. Gabriella watched him until he turned the corner before softly closing the door.


	14. Be Strong

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. I have also borrowed other Disney characters for this chapter.

**A/N: **My usual thanks to Kristen for proofreading this story for me. Thank you to all that have reviewed this story or saved it as an alert or favourite. It lets me know I am doing something right.

* * *

"I'll see you in the morning Minx," he whispered bending to kiss her before turning on his heels and walking off down the hallway. Gabriella watched him until he turned the corner before softly closing the door.

**Be Strong**

Gabriella stirred when she felt someone watching her. She stretched and opened her eyes to see Troy standing at the bottom of her bed.

"Hi," she whispered rubbing her eyes.

"Hi yourself. Come on get up lazybones. I don't want to waste a moment with you." Troy teased, coming round the bed to tickle her. Gabriella screamed with laughter when he touched her sides.

"Troy…Troy…Oh you are so for it," she threatened through gasps of laughter.

"Get out and let me get dressed," she ordered. Troy stopped his teasing and kissed her on the nose.

"Hurry up slouch, I'm hungry," he whined walking out of her room. Gabriella rolled her eyes before falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling. She had mixed feelings about today. She was excited to spend it with Troy but she knew that come 5 O'clock she had to go back to the airport and leave Troy behind. She just hoped she was strong enough to keep her emotions in check in front of Lucy and Jack.

Once showered and dressed in her new lemon top and short denim skirt she packed her travel case, checking the bathroom and even under her bed for any missing items. Jack had said that they would leave their luggage in Troy's room for the day before collecting it later. Gabriella walked into the lounge to see Troy talking to his Mom and Dad.

"At last! Can we go and get breakfast now, I'm starving." Troy demanded with a smirk.

"Poor boy," she said sarcastically. Lucy laughed at their exchange.

They rode down in the lift to the dining room and selected a table. Troy nodded to a couple of his teammates that lingered at another table. Gabriella noticed Ms Darbus at another table sitting with Coach Taylor and Sam Connor.

"See what I mean?" Troy whispered to Gabriella jerking his head in their direction. Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Troy, Darbus isn't going to sit with a bunch of boys now is she?" Gabriella whispered back logically. "Think of their table manners."

"No…I guess not." Troy said hesitantly. "Hey what do you mean? I'm one of those boys." Troy grumbled when he realised what she had said.

"Exactly."

"Well I still think there is definitely something hinky going on." Troy muttered, slightly annoyed that she didn't believe him and didn't see what he thought was fairly obvious.

"Okay Sherlock." Gabriella drawled. Troy poked her side making her giggle. They ordered waffles, juice and coffee and waited for it to be served.

"What are we doing today?" Gabriella asked Lucy and Jack.

"I'd like to see the Coit Tower. I believe the murals painted on the walls are quite something." Lucy said longingly.

"We could do that," agreed Jack. "We'll get a taxi there then walk back down later."

"I'm game," said Troy with a smile.

"I'm easy," said Gabriella. Troy smirked and nudged her elbow making her blush when she realised what she'd said.

They finished their breakfast and went back upstairs to move their luggage into Troy's room. Once that was done they went back down to reception whilst Jack checked them out. Gabriella felt sad at the first sign of their imminent departure and Troy watching her felt her mood, reaching out to hold her hand. Gabriella gave him a sad smile.

"Hey! Come on, we have today, let's enjoy it." Troy encouraged her. Gabriella squeezed his hand in reply and nodded in agreement.

Lucy hailed a cab right outside the hotel and they all climbed in, Jack giving the driver the instructions. San Francisco was busy and the traffic was heavy but eventually they arrived at the Coit Tower. The view was magnificent from their vantage point and they could see the whole of the city below. Jack and Lucy wandered off into the tower itself while Troy and Gabriella wandered around the perimeter. Troy pointed out the university campus, the Golden Gate Bridge and Pier 39 where they were the night before. Gabriella could see the Bay Bridge to the east and the airport in the distance. To the west she could see the Maritime Historical National Park and beyond she could see the beaches and the Pacific Ocean. She pointed them out to Troy.

"I wish we could have gone to the beach," she sighed.

"From what I've heard you can't go swimming. There's a dangerous undercurrent that makes it impossible to swim in." Troy said regretfully.

"It's so bad we have to go home today. I would have loved to have gone to Alcatraz and seen where Capone was imprisoned." Gabriella commented.

"I know. I'd loved to have seen where 'The Rock' was filmed." Troy said wistfully.

Gabriella smiled. "You and your films." Troy smirked.

"Hey, at least they are action blockbusters not some cheesy chick flick."

"Oh yeah, Troy man of action." Gabriella teased. Troy grabbed her and whispered in her ear.

"I've not heard you complain about my action," he said suggestively. Gabriella blushed remembering last night. Troy chuckled and kissed her.

"Come on, let's see where the oldies are. I guess you want to see those boring paintings." Troy moaned. Gabriella smiled and nodded. They walked up to the Art Deco tower and entered the impressive building to check out the murals that depicted scenes from the depression years of the 30's.

They finally left the tower, Gabriella laughing because Troy didn't want to leave. He'd been really taken with the colourful murals especially the bank robbery scene.

"So, boring murals," she teased when she managed to drag him outside. Troy blushed.

"Yeah, well they were really cool," he admitted. Gabriella giggled.

They began their descent down Telegraph Hill Boulevard, the girls stopping every so often to catch their breath.

"I'm glad I didn't have to walk up." Lucy commented puffing and panting.

"Girls." Troy commented rolling his eyes. Jack laughed and Gabriella pouted placing her hands on her hips and glaring at her boyfriend before poking him in the ribs. Troy jumped back quickly, tripping over the edging and tippling over and over down the grass verge. Gabriella looked on open-mouthed with shock at what she'd caused. She ran down the hill after him shouting.

"Troy, Oh god! Troy, are you okay? I'm sorry."

Troy had stopped rolling and lay there stunned. Gabriella reached him and knelt down beside him.

"Oh baby. Where does it hurt?" Troy opened one eye and sneaked a peak at his concerned girlfriend. Her hands were running up his arms then down his torso feeling for anything broken. Troy groaned when she started on his thighs. Troy lifted a hand and pointed to his head.

"Where? Have you banged your head?" Gabriella asked moving over him to inspect it for any bumps. Troy lifted his head quickly and kissed her lips.

"Oh you pig." Gabriella shouted when she realised he was pretending. Troy grinned at her.

"Your…Face…Was…Hysterical," he spluttered between laughs. She poked her tongue at him.

"Pull me up." Troy asked. By the time Troy was on his feet Jack and Lucy had caught up to them.

"Okay son?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, I'm good to go. You can't keep a Bolton down." His parents chuckled. They carried on walking and ended up at the top of Lombard Street.

"Hey! I've ridden down this street on Tony Hawk's Pro Skater." Troy said excitedly, "and I beat Chad doing it." Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Boys and their toys," she commented. Lucy giggled at the comment.

"Just smell the scent from those flowers. It's heavenly." Gabriella said to Lucy as they walked down the pathway passing the floral borders.

"I agree. Now if only I could get my little patch to look this good," Lucy replied looking enviously at the blooms.

"That walk has built up an appetite. Fancy Chinese?" Jack asked.

"Good call Dad." Troy nodded and smiled, linking hands with Gabriella as they walked through the city to Chinatown.

Chinatown was like a city within a city with narrow streets with a multitude of shops selling everything under the sun. Gabriella and Lucy were in their element as they wandered through looking at the various menus in the restaurant windows. They entered a restaurant and a table for four was found for them next to an aquarium with colourful tropical fish. They sat down and perused the menu.

"Hmm! This all looks delicious. I don't know what to have." Lucy said.

"Why don't we order a banquet then we can help ourselves?" Jack suggested. Lucy smiled in agreement. Jack ordered the food and drinks from the waiter. Gabriella and Troy looked at the fish tank.

"Ooh look Troy. They've got a Nemo." Gabriella said pointing to the orange and white clown fish. Troy smirked.

"Gabi you are such a girl," he teased.

"Hey, who's the one that chooses that film every time?" Troy blushed.

"Yeah, well I like Dory," whined Troy.

"That figures." Gabriella said with a smirk. Jack and Lucy chuckled at their bickering.

"Gabi look at that one. It wants to kiss you." Troy teased pointing to the Kissing Gourami, whose lips were stuck to the glass. Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes at Troy. Gabriella removed the paper from the chopsticks that sat at the side of her place setting.

"Hey! Do you know how to use them?" Troy asked in amazement.

"Of course, it's easy once you know how." Gabriella said confidently.

"Uh! I think I'll stick to the fork. You can get more in your mouth," he replied. Gabriella giggled.

"You sound like Chad with that logic." Gabriella giggled.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. If Chad could use a shovel, he would." Troy commented. Lucy nodded in agreement.

"He would too. That boy sure loves his food," his mother said with a giggle.

The waiter appeared with his hands full of plates heaped high with food and placed them on the Lazy Susan in the middle of the table. The circular devise rotated allowing easy access to all diners. There was prawn toast, a variety of dim sums, spring rolls and seaweed. After they were demolished, the waiter brought a hot and sour soup in small porcelain dishes with matching Chinese spoons. This course was followed by crispy Peking duck with pancakes and spring onions accompanied by a bowl of hoi sin sauce.

"Hmm! This is delicious," murmured Gabriella as she leant back in her chair to rest for a while, as she was getting full. Once the duck frame was stripped, the waiter returned and cleared away the dishes before returning with a large bowl of rice and three shallow plates full of food.

"Wow! How will we eat all this? I feel stuffed already," groaned Gabriella. Troy smiled.

"Watch and learn," he said as he piled his plate full of rice, shredded beef and chicken and cashew nuts. Jack followed suit whilst Gabriella and Lucy added a small amount of chow mein to their plates. Gabriella finished the small amount she'd chosen and just picked out the cashew nuts and some of the shredded beef before putting her chopsticks down in defeat.

"I'm done," she groaned holding her stomach.

"Me too." Lucy agreed sitting back and sipping her glass of iced water. The guys filled their plates again and than sat picking out all the meat. Gabriella picked up her chopsticks again and snaffled the last two cashew nuts.

"Hey, I wanted them," moaned Troy.

"Want to share?" Gabriella offered him one of the nuts.

"Nah, you have it," Troy said smiling at her. "I had way more than you anyway."

"True. It's mystifying where you put it all?" Gabriella said looking baffled. Lucy chuckled.

"They both have hollow legs, I swear. They try to out-do each other all the time." Lucy laughingly said before adding, "and it's catching up with Jack," pointing to his bulging stomach. Gabriella and Troy chuckled. Jack scowled playfully at his wife.

"How many games have you got here Troy?" Jack asked deftly changing the subject. Lucy laughed at his tactical avoidance.

"We play Stanford on Wednesday with full training sessions tomorrow and Tuesday, to work this off," he added with a laugh, rubbing his abdomen. "Then we have a match against the Dons on Friday night with the final game next Sunday against the Golden Bears. It will be a very physical week, that's for sure," sighed Troy.

"You're up to it Troy. I have every confidence in you." Jack said proudly. He glanced at his watch.

"We better make tracks. Let's catch another cable car back to the hotel," he suggested as he signalled the waiter for the bill.

All too soon they were back at the hotel. They went up to Troy's room to collect their cases before returning to the lobby. Jack ordered a coffee for himself and Lucy but both Troy and Gabriella didn't want one. They went into the lounge leaving the parents sat on one of the Chesterfield sofas in the lobby area.

"I don't want to leave you," she said softly squeezing his hand.

"I know. I feel the same. You've reminded me just what I am missing. I miss the gang and home and my bed. I even miss school for god's sake but especially hanging with you." Troy replied just as softly. He nuzzled her hair and she hugged his waist. She looked up into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. He looked down into her chocolate orbs full of regret and sorrow. He bent down and kissed her, licking her lower lip until she granted him access. She wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer, moulding his shape to hers. Her tongue caressed his, loving the feel of it in her mouth. She groaned with need. Troy caressed her back through her top moving down to her ass pulling it tightly to him until she could feel his need too. Troy pulled back gasping for air then settled his forehead against hers.

"It won't be for long you know. The next few weeks will fly by and we can email each other every day and before you know it, I'll be back and you'll be so fed up of seeing me on your doorstep you'll be wishing I was gone again. I can promise you I'm going to stick to you like glue once I'm home. You're the other half of me; you make me complete. You do know that don't you?" Troy said seriously.

"I know and I feel the same but it's hard when you are so far away and I can't hold you or do this," she said pressing her lips to his once more. Troy groaned and pulled her close.

"Troy, it's time we were going or we'll miss the flight." Jack said from the doorway. Troy sighed and Gabriella tried to quell the lump rising in her throat.

"_Okay girl. This is it and you have to be strong for him as much as you," _she said to herself. They walked out to join Lucy and Jack. Jack patted Troy on the back and offered his fatherly words of wisdom and encouragement. Lucy enveloped him in a hug kissing him on the cheek.

"Be good Troy and enjoy yourself. Keep up with your studies or Olivia will tell me." Troy rolled his eyes. Jack started to take the luggage out to the waiting cab.

Troy turned to Gabriella who stood to the side biting hard on her bottom lip. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly before dropping a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Bye darling, it won't be long before I'm back home." Troy reassured her again. "Just keep thinking of all the making up we have to look forward to," he whispered in her ear. Gabriella blushed making Troy chuckle. He kissed her again before releasing her. She gave him a watery smile as she waved goodbye and left the hotel with Lucy.

**I didn't really enjoy writing this chapter but I hope you enjoy reading it. I think I have an aversion to goodbyes lol!**


	15. Oh Man!

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **I bet you never thought you'd see an update for this story but I kicked my butt and put fingers to buttons lol! It's been that long I had to re-read it to familiarise myself with the style of writing. I'm so bad but I hope you like the result.

* * *

"Bye darling, it won't be long before I'm back home." Troy reassured her again. "Just keep thinking of all the making up we have to look forward to," he whispered in her ear. Gabriella blushed making Troy chuckle. He kissed her again before releasing her. She gave him a watery smile as she waved goodbye and left the hotel with Lucy.

**Oh Man!**

Gabriella was both happy and sad as she walked through the doors of East High on Monday morning after getting a lift from her mom, happy to see her friends but sad that Troy still wasn't with her. She'd squealed when she saw her mom yesterday, not realising how much she'd missed her, staying up late to regale her mom with the things she'd seen and done in San Francisco, well most of them.

"Hey Gabster," shouted Chad as he walked from behind slinging his arm over her shoulder, "How was our superstar?"

"Hi Girlfriend, it's good to have you back," squealed Taylor hugging her tight.

"Geewiz, Tay, let me breath," gasped Gabriella giggling at her excited friend as they rounded the corner to where their lockers were situated.

"Woohoo! Gabi's back."

"Hey Gabs."

"Yahoo! Gabi, how was your trip?" rang out when Kelsi, Martha and Sharpay spotted her, all bounded up to hug their friend, huge smiles on their faces.

"It was really good. Troy was amazing on court," she replied with a smile.

"What about off court," quizzed Sharpay nosily earning an eye roll and a giggle from Gabriella.

"My lips are sealed," teased Gabriella earning a pout from Sharpay.

"Hey that's not how we deal. We tell each other everything," grumbled Sharpay.

"Everything?" questioned Gabriella arching an eyebrow.

"Well almost everything," amended Sharpay flicking her hair. The group burst out laughing. "So how was San Francisco?"

"Busy. You'd like it there Shar, tons of shops selling girly stuff that we like and boutiques galore, loads of restaurants from all corners of the world, you were literally spoilt for choice."

"Never mind all that, what about the stadium?" questioned Chad receiving nods of encouragement from Zeke and Jason.

"Impressive, I guess," shrugged Gabriella.

"Is that all we're getting?" groaned Chad.

"What more do you want, Danforth? A smelly gym is still a smelly gym regardless of where it is," scorned Sharpay with a smirk. The girls chuckled at Chad's scowling face before Gabriella and Taylor moved over to their lockers to deposit their bags and collect the books they'd need for their morning lessons, closing the doors just as the bell rang for Homeroom. It was good to be back amongst her friends.

* * *

Sighing deeply, Gabriella flopped onto her bed, glad that the first day back was nearly over. As much as she was happy to see her friends again she just wanted the next four weeks to fly by so that her blue-eyed hunky boyfriend could be back by her side.

"_Gawd! Was it only yesterday I was with him? It seems far longer."_ Trying to snap out of her depression she turned her mind to the mountain of homework she'd been given today, thankful in a way as it kept her occupied, made her focus on something other than Troy. How charting a course of the Amazon River, a summary on Catcher in the Rye and a maths sheet on calculus could be more interesting than dreaming of him was anyone's guess but it was something she had to do if she wanted to achieve the grades she needed. By the time her mom called her for dinner the calculus homework was done and she bounced down the stairs satisfied with the work she'd put in. After clearing the dishes she settled down to watch a rerun of the Gilmore Girls with her mom before going back to her room to continue the mammoth task of charting the Amazon River, switching on her computer to do some research before she set to the challenge laid down. Finally, at 11 o'clock she threw down her pen with an exultant smile on her face just as her mom popped her head round the door.

"Gabi, it's eleven, you should be getting some sleep."

"I will, mom, I've just finished my last piece of homework," she replied with a smile.

"Okay, don't be much longer. Goodnight."

"Night, mom." Gabriella waited until her door was closed before she logged onto her email account, eager to see if there was any news from Troy; 3 mails in her inbox, 12 in her junk folder.

**

* * *

**

From: fabulous101

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Spoilsport!**

* * *

Are you sure you won't take a bribe to dish the goods on what went down in San Francisco? You can borrow my Ecko pink sneakers and my Balenciaga bag.

Is it working?

Sharpay xx

* * *

Gabriella shook her head and chuckled. _"Gotta love that girl for trying." _Sending a very short reply she flicked to the next one.

**

* * *

**

From: taylormaid

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Where are you?**

* * *

Why aren't you on MSN? I needed to ask about Catcher in the Rye and you weren't there. Guess you have some catching up to do with your mom. I'm really glad you're back, Gabs. Trying to have an intelligent conversation with Sharpay is mind numbing.

We need a girly chat soon, Oh I know you won't tell Motor Mouth the juicy details but you'll tell me, right. Right??

CU tomorrow

Taylor xx

* * *

"_God! What is it with everyone? Get a life," _smirked Gabriella as she fired off a response informing Taylor she'd finished the assignment, tittering at her face when she read it. Glancing at the next name a huge grin split her face and she eagerly clicked it.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Safe?**

* * *

Hey Babe,

Just wanted to make sure you arrived home safe and sound. It sure seems lonely without you here although I've been put through my paces today. Just as well I took on board all those calories yesterday lol.

I hope school hasn't been too bad for you. I guess the guys were glad to have you back in the fold. Darbus has demanded an evening tutorial tomorrow because there wasn't time today. Damnit! Why can't she leave me alone?

Love you,

Troy xxx

* * *

"_How like Troy to care for my safety. He truly is the best boyfriend in the whole world," _she thought dreamily as she sent a response back.

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Safe?**

* * *

Hey Wildcat,

Yeah, as you can see your mom and dad delivered me home safe and sound, worst luck. I was hoping they'd leave me in the airport and I could've hightailed it back to your side but it wasn't to be lol.

School was okay and the guys treated me like I'd been gone for years. Chad wasn't very impressed with my description of the stadium although he seemed happy enough when I told him about your performance on court. I told him you were holding your own, so don't worry, Troy, I extolled your skills to the ninth degree ha ha! Only on court I promise, even though Sharpay gave me a grilling when I wouldn't give out any of our secrets even though she has tried to bribe me with loaning out her favourite sneakers lol.

Aw! Sorry about Darbus but she's only trying to do what's best for you so hang in there, okay?

I've got to go, mom has already told me it's late.

Love you too,

Gabi xxx

* * *

The next couple of days was fairly routine for Gabriella, breakfast, school, home, study and sleep but oh god how long and boring. She felt like there was more than twenty-four hours in each day as hour dragged into hour. The only highlight on the horizon, the shopping trip that Sharpay had been screaming for was scheduled for this coming Saturday, her only pleasure was logging into her email account to hear from Troy.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Sorry**

* * *

I know I'm a bad boyfriend for missing a day, especially when you are watching my back so well at home and my only excuse is that it's been crazy here. Please forgive me?? First coach didn't let up for a second yesterday and I only got chance for a quick dinner before Darbus marched in demanding my presence. Man, what it is to be popular - not lol! Today has been no better but at least we stuffed the Cardinals YAY! Can you believe that? And on their own court too. Ha! Ha! Ha!

Tell Sharpay to keep her nose out. What does she think we are? If she wants details tell her to get Zeke to take her to a porn movie, she may even learn a thing or two lol.

I still think there's something going on between Darbus and Sam.

Apparently Mr Bentham is coming over on Friday to catch the weekend games so that should be fun. I'll have to be at the top of my game to show him he chose wisely.

Take care; love you,

Troy xxx

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Sorry**

* * *

Yes you are but I forgive you this once, so be warned. Congratulations on your win, Troy.

You tell her, I don't fancy getting my head bitten off thank you.

Forget Darbus, it's just your imagination although thinking back it was just the two of them in the lounge when we came back to the hotel. Hmm now you have me thinking.

You'll do great in front of Mr Bentham so don't worry, okay. The coach is happy with you so stop worrying so much just go out and show them what a great player you are.

Nothing new to report from here, just the usual digs between Chad and Sharpay oh and Marty Flynn got excluded from school for a month.

I miss you,

Love Gabi xxx

* * *

Friday arrived all too soon for Troy but after his gruelling schedule he knew he was on top of his game. Walking back into the hotel with some of the guys after a hard workout at the stadium, Troy was surprised to hear someone call his name and he turned to see a smiling Mr Bentham beckoning him over.

"Wonder what he wants," he muttered to Simon before strolling over to the big man.

"Troy, glad I caught you before the game tonight. I'm hearing only good things from Coach Taylor about you," greeted Mr Bentham shaking his hand.

"Thanks for giving me this opportunity, Mr Bentham," replied Troy with a smile.

"Pfui! You're proving your worth through sheer hard work and that is why you get picked to play, Troy, nothing more, nothing less. Will you join me and my family for dinner tonight after the game?" said Mr Bentham turning to introduce him to a heavily made up thirty something red-haired woman, gold dripping from ears, hands and neck who turned out to be his wife and his teenage daughter who looked like her mother apart from the brace around her teeth and the sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of her nose who he introduced as Cindy.

"Sure," agreed Troy in a strangled voice. "_Damnit! There's no way I can get out of this."_ "I better go and prepare for the game," he said as he tried to walk away.

"Okay, Troy, see you here after the game and good luck," confirmed Mr Bentham in a voice that sounded more like an order. Troy nodded and fled towards the elevator. "_God! How do I get myself into these situations," _he groaned as he stepped through the elevator doors.

* * *

The game went according to the plan Coach Taylor had discussed in the locker room but the game was tight with only two points separating the teams as the final buzzer sounded. High on adrenaline, Troy skipped through the hotel lobby with his holdall over his shoulder heading for his room to shower and change for the meal ahead, secretly wishing he could have gone with the guys for the celebratory meal.

"Hi Troy." He spun round in front of the elevators to find Cindy standing in front of him.

"Oh hi," he returned the greeting, glancing at his watch he looked back up with a puzzled look. "I'm not late am I?" Cindy let out a girlish giggle.

"No, I'm just bored. Mom and dad are in there with a bunch of stiffs," she said jerking her head to the cocktail lounge.

"Oh right. Well I'll just shower up and get ready," he replied hesitantly waving towards the lift.

"Can I come with you, it's so, so boooring down here," she pouted.

"Uhm no, I don't think your dad would be too impressed with that idea," replied Troy with a shake of his head.

"Well what daddy doesn't know won't hurt him, will it," she said suggestively.

"Maybe not but the answer is still no," he said firmly breathing a sigh of relief when the elevator doors pinged open and he jumped in, pressing the button firmly.

"Don't be long, Troy, I'll be waiting," she promised eyeing his body as the doors closed.

"OH MAN," he cried once the doors had closed. "What the fuck have I done to deserve this?"


	16. I Miss You

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment. The borrowed lyrics are by Beverley Craven called I Miss You.

**A/N: **Sorry for any readers waiting for the next update on Brief Encounter, rest assured I am working on it but it is giving me hell so bear with me.

* * *

"OH MAN," he cried once the doors had closed. "What the fuck have I done to deserve this?"

**I Miss You**

Troy was dreading going back downstairs, taking as long as physically possible in the shower until his fingers resembled raisins, he loitered over getting dressed, flicking on the TV to take his mind off the pending meal. For once he was glad that Darbus had given him some work sheets to do because he was going to use them as an excuse to escape as soon as politely possible. With that in mind he marched down the corridor opting for the stairs rather than the elevator, needing the extra minutes they provided to psyche himself up for the ordeal ahead.

"Ah! Here he is," said Mr Bentham as he walked into the foyer to find the manager and his family sat on a sofa.

"Sorry. Am I late?" asked Troy worriedly.

"No, no, you're right on time, Troy, only the girls are starting to feel a little peckish," replied Mr Bentham with a chuckle. Troy smiled politely waiting for the ladies to precede him and Mr Bentham into the dining room, grimacing when he found himself seated beside Cindy. Mr Bentham placed the drinks order with the loitering waiter who had handed them the menus for which Troy was grateful for as he used it as a shield, holding it in front of his face as he studied it in minute detail. Choosing a burger as the quickest thing he could eat and silently apologising to his mom, he closed the bill of fare handing it back to the waiter who had returned with their drinks and waited for their order of food that they duly gave.

"You played really well tonight, Troy," praised Mr Bentham, "proving my choice in selecting you was the right one."

"Thanks, the guys make it easy for me," Troy replied deflecting the praise to the whole team.

"I don't think that's true," said Mrs Bentham, "it looked like you worked really hard out there."

"Yeah you did," confirmed Cindy her eyes roving over his firm frame making Troy squirm under her scrutiny, sighing in relief when the waiter appeared with their food. The meal seemed to drag on forever and by the end Troy was sat on the side of his seat as he had inched away each time Cindy had moved nearer, nearly falling off all together when her leg touched his, his arm grabbing the table leg to stop himself from toppling over. Catching sight of Ms Darbus and Sam enter the bar area, followed by Coach Taylor and the assistant coach, Jack Stokes, Troy let out a sigh, knowing the team were back.

"Thank you for dinner, Mr Bentham and the encouraging words but I have to leave now. The team are back and I still have some study work to do before curfew," explained Troy with a polite smile.

"Oh, okay Troy. Thank you for joining us," said Mr Bentham with a smile.

"Good night Mrs Bentham, Cindy," said Troy politely before he ran from the dining room and bounded up the stairs, not daring to hang around for the lift in case Cindy followed him. If this was how a hunted animal felt, he had the utmost sympathy for the poor creature. He'd never been more grateful to reach his room, slamming the door as soon as he was over the threshold.

"Whoa! What's with the door?" muttered Simon, poking his head out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, my hand must have slipped," suggested Troy not willing to discuss the dinner from hell with Simon. "Oh my god! Have you just had a Hershey squirt?" Simon smirked walking past Troy and flopping onto his bed.

"You could have shut the door, that's fucking disgusting," groaned Troy closing the bathroom door with a resounding bang.

"Chill, Troy, who's crawled up your arse," grumbled Simon glaring at Troy.

"No one," snapped Troy shortly.

"Yeah right," taunted Simon in disbelief as he stood up, "I'll leave you to your pretend funk then, I'm going to see if Matt wants a game of cards." And with that he slipped out the door. Troy sighed heavily, knowing he'd taken out his frustration on Simon unjustly. He sat on the chair, picking up the worksheet Darbus had presented to him and plugged in his Ipod hoping some music would help him concentrate on the task at hand. Feeling calmer after listening to Nickelback and completing the paper for Darbus, Troy logged onto his emails hoping he had news from home that would cheer him up.

* * *

**From: basketcase**

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Head up**

* * *

Hey Troy,

Just wanted to wish you good luck for the game, I hope you get a starting place.

Thanks for the head up with Chase, he seems to be fitting in really well, not as good as Jase but he'll fill the gap until Jason is fit again which hopefully should be next week after he's been back to the doctors. Coach is pleased anyway so that's a plus, keeps him off our back for a bit lol!

Taylor and Sharpay are taking Gabs shopping tomorrow so that should ease your mind a little bit. Nothing else to report, school is boring without you here.

L8ter mate,

Chad

* * *

"_Off your back," _scoffed Troy, _"you have no idea what pressure is, mate, but at least Gabi is having fun." _

* * *

**From: wildcat14**

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: HELP!**

* * *

Chad,

I need your advice. Bentham came today and brought his wife and daughter. Anyway he asked me to have dinner and how could I refuse? He'd given me this chance after all. Well his daughter came on to me and I don't know what to do? Apparently, she's going to be around for the entire weekend. Okay, laugh you bastard, cos I know you will be but you've got to help me out here. SERIOUSLY!!

I'm happy Chase is working out; I thought he would fit in. I'm glad to hear Gabi is keeping busy, I only hope Sharpay doesn't force her to buy something hideous like she did a few weeks ago. She'll only wait for me to come home to take it back. Let me tell you it's boring queuing up at Customer Service trying to exchange it

Oh and we won tonight, nearly forget that little snippet with all that's happened.

Troy

* * *

**From: gabsalot**

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Good Luck! #Mp3.**

* * *

Hey Wildcat,

Just wanted to wish you good luck for the game, Darling. Go get them Killer.

School has been pretty boring today so nothing exciting to report although I'm going shopping with Taylor and Sharpay tomorrow. Unfortunately, Kelsi has a music recital and Martha is at her grandparents for some family party so they can't come. I promise not to let Sharpay force me to buy anything too hideous so don't worry, okay.

It's hard to believe I was with you this time last week; it seems way longer than that. I can't wait for the next two weeks to fly by then I'll have you home with me.

I found this wonderful song and with the help of Kelsi I made the attached thinking of you all the while.

Love you

Gabi xxx

* * *

Troy chuckled when he read her promise, _"Yeah right! Whatever you say, Gabi. I know what Sharpay is like." _Hesighed as he read on, agreeing with Gabi, he couldn't wait for the next two weeks to go by either as he downloaded the song to his hard drive before replying.

* * *

**From: wildcat14**

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: Good Luck!**

* * *

Hey Sweetheart,

Sorry I haven't had chance to check my emails before the game, as you can imagine, today has been work, work, work but the good news is we WON so even though I didn't get your message in time, it still worked.

I trust you not to get talked into anything resembling Sharpay's flamboyant style again, remember the two hours we had to queue last time to return it lol!

I'm counting the days Babe. Only another game here on Sunday then we're off to Sacramento then Utah then home.

I'm going to listen to this now as I fall asleep.

Miss you

Your ever-loving boyfriend, Troy xxx

* * *

Troy was just about sign off when he got a reply from Chad.

* * *

**From: basketcase**

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: HELP!**

* * *

What did I tell you, you lucky sod. Enjoy it!

Oh and congrats on the win. The Dons are a pushover; just wait till the Bears eat you for breakfast Ha! Ha! Ha!

Jealous

* * *

"_You have got to be fucking kidding me. Some friend you are," _Troy swore silently.

* * *

**From: wildcat14**

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: Re: Re: HELP!**

* * *

What the hell use is that? Chad you're a dickhead. Thanks so much for your pearls of wisdom. NOT! Man, you haven't seen her, she's a teenage man-eater and I come to the guy who reckons he's the business with the female population and that's all you can say. How do you think Gabi would feel, hey? Did you even think about her at all before you pressed your fucking keyboard?

Maybe I should send these emails to Taylor and let her be the judge?

Oh and thanks for your vote of confidence for your captain. You're getting sidelined when I get home. Maybe you should think of transferring schools if you want to play again.

Disgusted.

* * *

Troy pressed the send button with some force annoyed with Chad beyond belief. How could his best friend say something like that? Chad knew how he felt about Gabi. For god's sake he thought of her like a sister himself so how could Chad even encourage him to do that even if he wanted to. That's the trouble, he didn't think.

Troy stomped away from the desk and into the bathroom brushing his teeth before he came back stripping to his boxers and pulling a t-shirt over his head and he was just about to get into bed when he remembered the MP3 attachment Gabriella had sent him. Sitting back at the desk he searched through the hard drive for the saved file before clicking on it and waiting for Itunes to kick in before a hauntingly familiar female voice came through the speakers.

Here in the silence I wait  
there's nothing else I can do  
it feels like my heart's gonna break  
and all I can think of is you  
and how my aching arms long to hold you  
and show you how much I care  
but I'm counting the hours without you  
and I don't know how much I can bear

Cos I miss you  
more than words can say  
and I need you here  
in my life always  
yeah I miss you  
and I'll always be  
waiting here for you  
'til you're back with me.

You found a place in my heart  
from the first moment I saw you  
and you are my light in the dark  
and I would do anything for you  
cos you're everything I've ever wished for  
the answer to all of my dreams  
and I want you back  
home is here with me

Cos I miss you  
more than words can say  
and I need you here  
in my life always  
yeah I miss you  
and I'll always be  
waiting here for you  
'til you're back with me.

Yes I would be right there beside you  
if I only knew where you are  
cos it feels like I'm dying without you  
my whole world is falling apart

Cos I miss you  
more than words can say  
and I need you here  
in my life always  
yeah I miss you  
and I'll always be  
waiting here for you  
'til you're back with me.

"Gabi," Troy cried softly feeling very homesick in that moment, "I miss you like crazy too."


	17. Should I be worried?

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

* * *

"Gabi," Troy said softly feeling very homesick in that moment, "I miss you like crazy too."

**Should I be worried?**

Saturday was another hard day for Troy not least because he felt a crazy girl was stalking him. Walking into the dining room for breakfast with Simon, he spotted Cindy sat with her parents looking bored, his step faltering when she waved to him, he coolly acknowledge her with a smile before sinking thankfully into a chair at a table occupied by his team mates.

"Who's the chick?" demanded Simon, turning around to give her the once over.

"Bentham's daughter," replied Troy.

"Nice," leered Simon turning back to find Troy shooting him a 'you've gotta be kidding me' look.

"What? She looks hot," replied Simon, "Wonder if she's available."

"Why don't you make a play for her," suggested Troy hoping Simon would do just that and let Troy off her hook.

"Hmm, I may just do that. Can't hurt to cosy on up to Bentham's daughter either," smirked Simon. Troy rolled his eyes before snapping up three pancakes from the plate the waiter had just placed in the center of the table.

"Hey, Troy, whatcha doing?" asked a decidedly feminine voice from his side. Troy, his mouth full of pancake couldn't answer but he felt his heart plummet into his stomach with dread.

"_Duh! What does it look like I'm doing? Knitting!" _Simon, seeing his opportunity to get acquainted, smiled at the girl.

"Hi, I'm Simon. Why don't you join us?" he invited and Troy groaned tempted to kick him under the table.

"Hi Simon, I'm Cindy and I don't mind if I do. It's so boring over there," she said with a jerk of her head as she sat in the chair next to Troy.

"How long are you here for, Cindy?" asked Simon.

"Just for the weekend. Daddy wanted to check out the matches and mommy fancied a shopping trip so here I am," she answered with a shrug.

"Well I'm glad you came," flirted Simon.

"Me too, I'm finding the trip does have its compensations," she gurgled brushing shoulders with Troy who nearly choked on a pancake.

"Oh and what are those?" enquired Simon with a smirk.

"Oh you know," she replied with a giggle that grated on Troy's nerves, "cute guys full of testosterone is always an added bonus." Cindy put her hand on Troy's knee and he jumped knocking over his juice.

"Bolton, you klutz," yelled Simon as it sprayed over the table dropping like a waterfall into Simon's lap making him leap from the table. "It looks like I've peed my pants." The rest of the guys burst out laughing at the damp patch quickly spreading around Simon's crotch and the twin spots of red on his cheeks.

"Bergman, go and get cleaned up," ordered Coach Taylor kindly, "we leave in ten minutes so hurry up and finish your meal. Don't forget to bring your kit," he added as a reminder before he left the table.

"I was going to suggest we hang out but if you have to practise I guess I'll just have to wait until later," sighed Cindy with a pout. Troy rolled his eyes and sent up a silent prayer thankful for the escape route.

"I guess," he mumbled a reply, "I have to go and get my gear." Seizing the excuse he stood up pushing his chair back and hightailed it out of the dining room, taking the stairs two at a time in case she was following, only slowing as he reached his floor to inhale deeply.

"Thanks Dickhead," grumbled Simon when Troy entered their room. "Just when I was getting somewhere with that chick too." Troy rolled his eyes.

"Sorry Man, it was an accident. Anyway she'll be around tonight, why don't you hang out with her when we get back," Troy suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," grinned Simon as he grabbed his bag, "you ready?" Troy snatched his up and followed Simon from the room.

* * *

Troy was shattered. The coach had worked them really hard making them do drills over and over until sweat was pouring out of every orifice possible then he had them practising set plays until they had them down pat. By the time they arrived back at the hotel all Troy wanted to do was sleep but Ms Darbus was waiting in the lobby and like a crouching tiger pounced as soon as she spotted him, ordering him into the room she had reserved for a further three hours of study. He tried protesting but she would have none of it, arguing that they wouldn't be able to fit any work in the following day because it was match day. However, after spotting Cindy lurking around reception he was only too happy to comply and Troy meekly walked behind her into the allotted room, grateful to find a couple of bottles of water waiting on the table.

Finally Ms Darbus allowed him to leave at 5.30pm apparently satisfied with the progress they had made to keep up with the syllabus, even getting ahead in calculus and English. Troy tentatively poked his head out the door, scanning the vicinity before slipping from the room and using the stairs to avoid Cindy, breathing a sigh of relief when he reached his room unhindered.

"Hey, where did you disappear to?" questioned Simon from his prone position on the bed.

"I got railroaded by my tutor," groaned Troy rolling his eyes, flinging his kit bag on the floor and flopping onto his bed.

"Aw that sucks," consoled Simon flicking through the TV channels stopping when ESPN came on. "I saw Cindy in reception and she was asking what we were doing later."

"Oh yeah, so what did you say?" asked Troy offhandedly while inside his stomach was churning.

"I said we'd see her at dinner then maybe hang out in the games room," replied Simon. "I think she likes me."

"Let's hope so," muttered Troy faking a cough when Simon glanced quizzically at him. "Sorry, frog in throat, I said give it a go," he hurried to correct his slip up.

"Cheers Troy. I did get the impression she was into you," said Simon.

"Nah Man, why would I be interested, I've got Gabriella waiting at home."

"Oh yeah, I'd forgotten about your cute girlfriend."

"Well I haven't," insisted Troy, "I need a shower," he added terminating the conversation as he sprang from the bed and collected his towel and clean clothes.

* * *

Dinner passed pleasantly for Troy. He'd managed to sit between Matt and Simon cutting off any chance Cindy had to make overtures when she approached them as they were at the dessert stage. She pouted but sat beside Simon in the only vacant seat much to Simon's delight.

"Hey Cindy, glad you could join us," said Simon offering her a beaming smile.

"Me too. I didn't want to be stuck with the rents anymore; they are soooo boooring," she drawled accompanied by that grating giggle that set Troy's nerves on edge.

"Uh huh! They do tend to cramp your style," agreed Simon consolingly.

"So what are you doing afterwards?" she asked coquettishly.

"I'm not sure," replied Simon, "Hey guys, what are we doing later?" he asked looking around the table which sparked off a discussion between them with the consensus of opinion being that they'd hang out in the games room apart from four who decided they were going to the cinema.

"Don't forget curfew is at 10 o'clock and I will be checking," warned Coach Taylor who turned in his seat from the adjoining table where all the oldies including Ms Darbus sat as he overheard their plans.

"Right Coach," the table chorused in monotone as they turned back to the task of demolishing their desserts before shooting off to the games room. Inside the games room stood a couple of video arcade machines, a pinball machine, a dart board with electronic scorer and a pool table, the last of which they all made a bee-line for squabbling amongst themselves as to who would play who. John, the captain, took control dividing the guys into pairs, Simon was put with Matt, Darren with Chris, Brad and Adam paired up together, while John teamed up with Martin, with Troy being left with Steve who at the last minute cried off saying he needed to call his girlfriend and immediately left the room.

"Gee thanks, Man," shouted Troy glowering at Steve's disappearing back.

"Not to worry, Troy, I'll play with you," cooed Cindy.

"_Fuck! Why didn't I use that excuse," _he groaned silently. "Lovely," he said aloud. Cindy beamed giving off that cringe worthy giggle again. John set the balls up, pointing to Simon and Matt to make the break. The others sat on the bench seat that ran along the wall under the window, watching the match unfold, Troy freezing when Cindy sat next to him, way too close for comfort.

"So what do you do when you aren't playing basketball?" she asked looking at him and blinking her eyelashes.

"Uhm, not a lot, go to school, play video games, watch movies, hang out with my friends, all the usual stuff, you know," he replied.

"Pretty much the same as me then," she commented, "apart from the video games that is." There was that blasted giggle again. "What kind of music are you into?" she continued the conversation. Troy sighed.

"Pretty much everything, apart from Country," he responded.

"Cool," she uttered hitching up closer to him. Troy gulped and prayed for the frame to end so that he could escape her cloying presence. He stood up seemingly to get a closer look at the play and walked to the other side of the room contemplating ditching the game altogether but fortunately Matt knocked in the 8 ball and the game finished prematurely with John and Martin stealing the game. Troy smirked at Simon's fuming features as he walked over to the table and took the cue stick from Simon patting his back in commiseration.

"Bad luck, now watch how it should be done," taunted Troy.

"In your dreams, Bolton," grumbled Simon, "at least there'll be a bit of eye candy to soften the blow," he added with a grin. Troy frowned forgetting for a moment that he was paired with Cindy. "_Damnit!"_ He waited until Brad racked up the balls before placing the cue ball on the head spot.

"Do you want to make the break?" he asked Cindy who had sauntered over to stand beside him.

"Uh?" she uttered in confusion. Troy sighed, "It's okay I'll start." Troy made the break knocking a solid pink down in the corner pocket as the rest scattered around the table. Taking his second shot he sliced it hitting his target ball but missing the pocket allowing Adam to make his move. Soon it was Cindy's turn, just watching her handle the cue had Troy groaning, knowing she didn't have a clue what to do.

"You do know how to play?" he asked hearing a few snickers from the spectators as she shook her head. He took the cue stick from her waving her over to stand beside the table. "Right, we are aiming for all the solid colors so you hold the stick like this," and proceeded to show her how to stand and hold it, "then you have to hit the white ball so that it hits the color you are aiming at. Are you okay with that?" Cindy nodded and he moved away allowing her to take the shot, groaning seconds later when she hit a stripe.

"I said solid colors," he moaned.

"But I liked the pink color, it's so pretty," she stated causing the room to erupt with laughter. Brad took his turn, potting the offending stripe and taking out the red too before fluffing his next shot. Troy chalked his cue stick before moving to the table knocking down two striped balls with one shot then settling for a safety shot, taking the white ball to the top of the table. Soon it was Cindy's turn again and Troy held his breath as she took her shot, his brows shooting up in surprise when she hit the orange into a pocket. She squealed in delight turning to hug him and Troy froze, a look of sheer terror in his eyes as he tried to extricate his body from her arms.

"You have another go," he informed her desperate to be free from her grip, thankful when she released him only to pot the 8 ball with her next shot, hence surrendering the game to Brad and Adam. Troy didn't care, he wanted out of there as soon as possible and took his chance when Simon stood up to console Cindy, sliding out of the door and sprinting for the stairs. Troy opened the door to his floor only to hang back in the alcove when he heard voices. Peeking around the corner he spied Sam Connor kissing Ms Darbus.

"_Yuck! That is revolting," _Troy grimaced his face puckering in distaste_. " Just wait till I tell Gabi and the gang, they'll never believe me." _Thinking quickly he pulled out his phone, pressing a couple of buttons then pointing the camera around the corner and snapped a picture before slinking away as he heard them gasp at the flash. He dashed down the stairwell to the next floor and ordered the lift, grinning as he waited looking at his incriminating evidence before stepping inside and going up one floor. By the time he exited, the hallway was bare and he went into his room eager to send the juicy titbit. Logging on to his laptop and signing into his email he found he had two waiting for him

**

* * *

**

From: basketcase

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Re: Help!**

* * *

No need to take that stance, Man, you know I'm only joking. Right?

Please don't send them to Taylor, Pleeeeeeeeease. You know she doesn't take any prisoners. I'll be killed and left for the beetles and rattlers to nibble on at the side of the playing fields. Surely you wouldn't want to find my half eaten body? Who would watch your back then uh?

You know I love Gabi like a sister and wouldn't let any one hurt her, even you so I've given it some thought and you should get one of the guys to make a play for her and that way you're off the hook. Get it?

Hope it works out Troy.

Keep me posted, Chad

* * *

"_Gee, now why didn't I think of that," _thought Troy sarcastically rolling his eyes before firing a reply back.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: You suck**

* * *

If that's watching my back then I'm in big trouble. As for your suggestion I think I already have that covered but thanks for your delayed input, Dude.

I kinda like the thought of bugs and snakes nibbling at your flesh although I think they'd be violently sick soon after, it's full of fat and toxic substances after all. It's bound to poison them.

Big game tomorrow then it's off to Sacramento thank god, away from this ditz.

I have some dirt but I'll send that to Gabi and she can distribute. It's visual lol!

Troy

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: 14 and counting**

* * *

Hey Wildcat,

Congratulations on your win, Superstar.

You should be proud of me, Sharpay tried to talk me into this pink sparkly top but I resisted lol! She wasn't best pleased but when is she ever when she isn't getting her own way.

As you can see I've started the countdown already. I hope you liked the song, Kelsi worked really hard on it.

Good luck for the game tomorrow, darling. Let me know how you did.

All my love Gabi xxx

* * *

"_You got that right, Gabs," _chuckled Troy, knowing Sharpay only too well.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: 14 and counting**

* * *

Darling Gabi,

I'm counting down too. Can't wait to get to Sacramento and will feel even better when we reach Utah.

I am proud of you. I know how Sharpay is so I know how much pressure you must have been under.

I loved the song but don't put yourself down, I know you will have worked hard on it too. I will thank you properly when I get home.

Remember my suspicions of something going down between Darbus and Sam Connor, well guess who was right. Uh huh, am I the shit or what? Yeah you can thank me later but in the meantime I'm sending you positive proof. Can you forward it on to the gang? It will add some spice to your boring Monday morning for sure.

I'm going to send it now so I'll sign off.

Love you, Troy xx

* * *

Troy closed down his computer and reached for his phone, laughing at the perfect shot that would be so newsworthy around East High on Monday. He wasn't taking any bets that Chad wouldn't pass it on to everyone within the upper echelons. He found Gabriella's cell phone number, attached the picture and sent a brief message then pressed send wishing he could do that to himself. Grinning widely, he got ready for bed, switching on the TV on his way back from the bathroom before settling under the covers to watch a basketball game on ESPN. His phone buzzed and he reached over to the side table, smiling when a familiar face lit up the display.

**How did you manage to get that? Should I be worried that I have a peeping tom for a boyfriend? **Troy smirked when he read the text. _"Only at you, Gabs, only at you."_


	18. Vampires

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Sorry this took longer than necessary but as previously stated I had nearly finished it when my computer died and it's been a bitch to reconstruct. Anyone wanting to discuss anything HSM or any of the cast why not come over to the ZA angels forum (link is in my profile).

**

* * *

**

**How did you manage to get that? Should I be worried that I have a peeping tom for a boyfriend?**

Troy smirked when he read the text._"Only at you, Gabs, only at you."_

**Vampires**

By some fluke or divine intervention Troy managed to avoid Cindy for most of Sunday apart from nodding coolly to her before the start of the match when she waved and shouted enthusiastically, for which he was grateful. He'd woken early and lay there for a few minutes until Simon's snoring became unbearable and he clambered out of bed for a pee and a shower before leaving the room and headed down to the dining room for breakfast. Fortunately only Coach Taylor was there reading the morning paper and Troy breathed a sigh of relief as he sat at the table.

"Morning, Troy, couldn't sleep for thinking about the game I bet," greeted Coach Taylor.

"Uh huh," murmured Troy unwilling to reveal the chaotic thoughts running amok in his head, from the match today as he mentally ran over the various set plays that the Coach had discussed yesterday, the hunted feeling he felt when he came into contact with Cindy, just the thought brought him out in a cold sweat of terror, to missing Gabriella and the gang back home, part of him wishing he was back there especially with the juicy photo doing its rounds of East High. The waiter broke into his contemplation to take his order for ham and eggs before leaving them to discuss the forthcoming game in more detail. By the time he had finished some of the guys appeared and he made his escape back to his room to gather his kit together before Cindy made an appearance.

Much to Troy's disgust, he was benched at the end of the first quarter and spent the rest of the match screaming himself hoarse to his fellow team members as the Bears lived up to their name defending their home position and winning the game by the narrowest of margins. Consequently it was a sombre group that arrived back at the hotel, all thoughts of celebrating a win in tatters, the atmosphere around the dining table despondent and Troy was glad to leave with an angry warning from the coach ringing in their ears reminding them they had an early start in the morning and woe betide anyone that was late as Mr Bentham came over to talk to Coach Taylor.

Troy and Simon walked into their room and flopped on their beds, silence pervaded the room for a minute until Simon switched on the TV that automatically tuned into ESPN. They watched the televised game between Minnesota Timberwolves and the Portland Trail Blazers only throwing out the odd random comment. Once the game was over Troy booted up his laptop to check his emails, surprised when he had four waiting.

**

* * *

**

From: l.bolton

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Alive?**

* * *

Hello Stranger,

Yes it's your mother, remember me, the one who gave you life. Just checking to see if you are still alive and kicking. It would be nice to hear from you occasionally.

Just remember to eat some vegetables, Dear, burgers are very fatty and not good for your arteries or your continued growth rate.

I hope you are behaving yourself and studying hard. Basketball alone cannot guarantee you a good scholarship like I keep saying to your father and talking about your father, he is in a very tetchy mood lately, I guess he's missing you like I am.

Your loving mother

* * *

"_How does she always manage to send me on a guilt trip? Thanks for those pearls of wisdom, mom, I am well aware of nutrition. Does she still think I am 5?" _thought Troy with a smirk as he fired off a reply.

**

* * *

**

From: basketcase

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: The Bomb**

* * *

Yo Troy,

I've got to hand it to you, You are the Man. I was stoked when I got the message off Gabster this morning. It's amazing how in focus that picture was although I've got to say it's a bit sickening. Who would have thought Darbus had it in her? Fuck, seeing them in a lip lock is gross but do you think they got down and dirty afterwards?

How's life with the bunny boiler? I've gotta say I still think it's hilarious.

Good luck for the game today although I think the Bears will win, they had a good season last year.

Should have me some fun tomorrow giving it out.

Chad

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: Re: The Bomb**

* * *

Yes I am and don't you forget it.

Pervert!

I'm getting worried about you, Chad. Maybe you should think about booking some sessions with the school counsellor to discuss your propensity towards all things sexual.

Aw Man! Don't even go there. It's been murder trying to avoid her. I even got paired up with her for a game of pool last night and she didn't know one end of a cue from the other.

Thanks for the vote of confidence, NOT! For your information we lost so that should make you happy.

Careful Chad, remember when you were so free and easy last time and picked up some little crawly friends. What would Taylor say to that?

Troy

* * *

Troy chuckled as he pressed send then opened the next email.

**

* * *

**

From: taylormaid

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Dick Barton**

* * *

Hey Troy,

Thought I'd drop you a line seeing as I can't sleep because of the disgusting images I have floating around my head and they're all thanks to you. Okay, so I am impressed with your detective skills but jeez did you have to take such a clear picture? I just find it disgusting that people their age are still...well doing that kind of thing. Do you think...uhm...they actually...er...did it? Eww! It doesn't bear thinking about.

I've been thumping my pillow imagining it's your head but it's not working.

Gabi tells me you're doing really well so congratulations.

Speak soon, Tay

* * *

"_What is it with those two? I wonder if you get a discount for a joint booking with the counsellor? They sure need it." _Troy smirked as he typed a quick reply to Taylor.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: taylormaid**

**Subject: Re: Dick Barton**

* * *

Wow! Taylor, this is a surprise.

Sorry I'm giving you insomnia but hey, you'd be pissed if I didn't get the goods for you all.

How the fuck am I supposed to know that? Maybe next time I spot them in a clinch, I'll drop in a bug and get some raunchy audio for you. Would that make you happy? I've got to admit it's not doing it for me, Tay.

Does a pillow work like a voodoo doll cos I have to tell you I have one hell of a headache.

Thanks for the congrats although it didn't work tonight; we lost.

Keep looking after Gabi for me,

Troy

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: 13 days to go**

* * *

Hey Wildcat,

Well I sent the photo to Taylor and Chad this morning and my phone hasn't stopped ringing since and I can't get any studying done so I've turned it off. I guess I will get the third degree tomorrow especially if Chad does what you said he will.

Hmm, now that sounds interesting, what did you have in mind, Troy? I hope you haven't worn out your body cos I have a feeling you will need to call on all your reserves of stamina for what I have planned. I can't wait to have you home.

Okay I'll hold my hands up and admit you were right. Wow! It's really hard to believe that she would still do it, assuming that they did anything more than exchange a kiss.

I know I've missed wishing you good luck but I hope you had a good game. Safe journey for tomorrow.

All my love, Gabi xxx

* * *

"_Oh Man! Don't do that to me, Gabi. Now I'll need to take another cold shower," _he half smiled half grimaced as parts of his body sprang into life as his mind conjured up mental images of her body entwined round his.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: 13 days to go**

* * *

Hey Minx,

You are so going to get it when I get home, do you realise I'll need another cold shower now and take it from me they are not pleasant.

Sorry about that but you shouldn't cut yourself off, what if I wanted to call you?

It wouldn't have done any good, we lost tonight but Coach took me off after the first quarter so I guess that answers one of his questions, the team needs Moi. Bet he doesn't do that again he he!

Thanks, Gabi. I'll email you tomorrow night from Sacramento and let you know what it's like.

Have fun tomorrow in school, my guess is you'll get bombarded with people asking questions. I better go and take that shower now. Speak tomorrow.

Your extremely frustrated boyfriend, Troy xx

* * *

Troy shut down his laptop and glanced over at Simon to find him conked out on his bed. _"Thank god for that," _thought Troy as he gingerly grabbed his towel and headed for the bathroom to relieve his embarrassment.

* * *

A car horn honked impatiently and Gabriella smiled impishly as she pulled her school bag onto her shoulder and walked out of her house to find a beaming Chad grinning from ear to ear in the driver's seat, an impatient Taylor summoning her with a frantic wave of her hand beside him in the passenger seat. Gabriella sauntered down the pathway aware of Taylor's narrowed gaze warning of possible bodily harm to her if she didn't get a move on. Gabriella slipped into the back seat, automatically strapping on the seat belt before looking forward to find two pairs of dark eyes looking at her, both wearing smiles a mile wide.

"Hey," she said, smiling at her friends, "did you like Troy's gift?"

"Hell yeah, the Captain did good," replied Chad pride evident in his tone, "Who'd have thought it?"

"Who indeed," said Taylor, "He's not...well...photo-shopped it?" she questioned.

"Who? Troy?" giggled Gabriella, "Tay, he's only just learnt how to add attachments to emails."

"I thought as much but I had to ask."

"This will spark up a boring Monday, for sure."injected Chad with a smirk.

"You're not kidding," agreed Taylor with a smirk, "Don't you think it weird that Darbus was making out with someone, it's kinda nauseous don't you think?"

"I don't see why, Tay, it just shows she has feelings like everyone else and why shouldn't she find a little romance?" queried Gabriella.

"Cos she's old is why," chipped in Chad. Gabriella and Taylor rolled their eyes.

"I just think it's a bit revolting. Eww! The thought of them...you know...having sex," Taylor finished on a whisper. Gabriella tittered at her friend's scrunched up face.

"I feel so guilty. Troy tried to tell me something was going on and I shot him down then when I was there, Sam, that's his name by the way, seemed attentive but I thought he was just being chivalrous, you know," said Gabriella softly. Taylor nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, Gabi. I probably would have said the same," confirmed Taylor as Chad drove through the gates of East High School and parked up. Gabriella emerged from the back seat glancing over the top the the car and spotting the gang in their usual meeting place in front of the fountain. She walked over to them with Chad and Taylor to find Jason and Zeke with their cell phones out showing Kelsi and Martha something. Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other arching an questing eyebrow before they both turned to spear Chad with 'the look'.

"What?" he said looking innocently at them.

"How many have you sent it to?" demanded Taylor.

"Just Zeke and Jason," replied Chad with a grin, "it would have been more but I ran out of credit," he added sheepishly causing Gabriella and Taylor to burst out laughing as the first bell rang ending all further speculation as the students hurried into the building.

* * *

By lunchtime the whole of the upper school was buzzing with the news and it took Gabriella and Taylor a good ten minutes to reach the cafeteria having been stopped by random people as soon as they left their last class of the morning. Finally they made it, collecting their tray of food and sitting at their allotted table which unsurprisingly was crowded with cheerleaders, jocks and drama club students all wanting to know more.

"I thought you said you'd run out of credit," teased Gabriella looking at Chad wonderingly.

"I have," he replied with a grin, "but they haven't," he added jerking his head at Zeke and Jason. Gabriella shook her head at the two guilty faces.

"I can't believe it," piped up Kelsi shock still evident in her eyes.

"Oh believe it," chuckled Chad loving the attention this had generated with everyone who hadn't seen it, stopping him in the corridors to ask for a peek.

"Do you think we should put it in the school magazine?" asked Jason innocently. Zeke, Gabriella and Chad groaned.

"Only if you want to get expelled," taunted Taylor.

"She's right, Jase," agreed Chad.

"B...but it's newsworthy," argued Jason.

"Maybe, but it would be a brave man who printed it," commented Ryan.

"Well I think it's abominable," piped up Sharpay, "I'm surprised at Troy."

"Oh come on, Shar, Troy only took a picture of what he saw," defended Gabriella.

"Yeah but she's right, Darbus is a yeti," chuckled Chad as the guys joined in the laughter.

"She is not. She's a good teacher," advocated Sharpay hotly, "b...but I just can't get my head around this. It's incomprehensible. I...I mean...ugh...it's bizarre, to think of her...fuck, it's just not right."

"She's right it is repulsive, to imagine Darbus in the buff is bad enough but to think of her actually humping some dude," grimaced Chad. "Yuck! I wonder if they did it doggy style?" Gabriella blanched, pushing her tray away from her in disgust.

"Eww! Now I feel sick too," groaned Sharpay.

"Gee thanks for that, Chad, I really didn't want my lunch," she moaned. Chad smirked at her and dived into her chilli fries.

"Donf mention ith," he uttered his mouth full of fries.

"Dude!" groaned Zeke.

"Haven't you just finished a portion of fries?" Taylor queried, continuing when Chad nodded. "You'll end up like William Perry if you aren't careful," warned Taylor.

"Not me," smirked Chad, "I have too many activities on the go." Taylor colored delicately as Chad smiled knowingly at her before shoving another handful of fries in his mouth.

"Talking of which, we should go shoot some hoops," said Zeke looking pointedly at Chad.

"Good idea, Zeke. Get him out of here," teased Taylor. Gabriella giggled at her friend's obvious tactics.

"We need to go to the library anyway, Tay," Gabriella advised gathering her books together and rising from the table. "See you guys later."

* * *

It had been a strange day all told but Gabriella was glad when school finished and she could go home knowing that yet another day was nearly over, another day bringing Troy that much closer to her. She greeted her mom when she entered her house before disappearing upstairs to begin her homework that consisted of maths, history and a summary for the book she was reading in English literature. When her mom called her for dinner she had already completed her maths and was half way through her history assignment, feeling pleased with her progress she went down for dinner with a satisfied smile on her face.

After helping with the dishes she kept her mom company as they settled down to watch a re run of The Gilmore Girls before she went back to tackle the remaining homework. She closed her book finally at 9.30 then treated herself to an hour of surfing, her search taking her to Sacramento naturally as she checked out the city on Troy's next leg of his tour. Thinking of him made her log onto her emails to find she had three.

**

* * *

**

From: fabulous101

**To: zekeliciouscookies, gabsalot, basketcase, taylormaid, lyricgirl, jason8, hiphopcrazy, wildcat14**

**Subject: Party!**

* * *

Hey peeps,

At Last! Got the okay from daddy to hold an end of term party. Me and Ry had to work at it but he finally caved so bookmark 25 October, which is a week on Saturday after term finishes. We were going to have it on the Friday but I don't think Troy will be back in time. See we do think of you, Troy so you owe me.

Can't decide whether to have it fancy dress to incorporate Halloween but we can discuss details tomorrow

See you guys tomorrow.

Shar

* * *

Gabriella grinned widely. What a great homecoming for Troy. "_Hmm!_ _Wonder if Shar will have a sleepover afterwards?" _With that thought firmly entrenched in her head she couldn't resist posing the question and fired off a reply.

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: fabulous101**

**Subject: Re: Party!**

* * *

Woohoo!

Hey Shar, just got your email. Kudos to you, girlfriend. Great work. Are you having a sleepover afterwards? Will see you tomorrow to discuss further.

Gabs

* * *

Gabriella opened her the next email eagerly knowing it was from Troy and she giggled as she felt his obvious frustrations before moving on to the latest one.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Day 12, Sacramento**

* * *

Hey Gabi,

Did you have a fun day today? Wish I could have been there, I bet the place was buzzing.

We've arrived in Sacramento and from what I've seen it's a beautiful city, you'd love it. It didn't take long to get here and coach has already had us in the gym this afternoon after we checked in at a small hotel near to Sac State. I've even had two hours study time with Darbus. Man that was weird, I couldn't look her in the eye. We've got another gruelling morning in the gym tomorrow before the game against the Hornets in the evening. I hope we can do coach justice, he was so mad that we lost the last game. Wednesday we're off to Utah where Mr Bentham has lined up 3 games but I'll let you know more once we get there.

Got an email off Shar tonight about her party. It's off the hook, what a great homecoming. It will give us chance to have some alone time. Not liking the fact that she thinks I owe her. It could be costly.

Promise me you'll talk her out of the dumb idea of making it fancy dress. That is so not cool, I mean can you see me as Dracula or Frankenstein? I'm relying on you.

Love you

Troy xxx

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Day 12, Sacramento**

* * *

Hey Babe,

I'm banking on it. Sorry about the cold shower though ha-ha!

Aw! I'm sorry you lost the game, Wildcat but that will show them that they need my superstar boyfriend in the team. Stupid people.

You weren't joking, it was crazy today. Jason wanted to publish it in the school magazine but we soon talked him out of that so don't go having a heart attack. It's all good.

Poor you. It sounds like coach is really working you hard. As to Ms Darbus, I can imagine. It will be hard to not think of that photo when I see her again. I'm bound to go beet red.

Wow! So it's only a flying visit to Sacramento. That's a shame, I've been looking on the web and it looks an intriguing city.

I know, I'm so excited. I've already sent her a reply asking if we are allowed to sleepover. Spoilsport! From the chunks you take out of my neck I think you'd make a very passable Dracula but I will try my best to dissuade her. I'll get the girls to back me up.

Love you more, Gabi xxx

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she sent the email before switching off her computer and getting ready for bed. She fell asleep dreaming of vampires, one in particular who sent shivers through her as he nibbled her tender flesh.


	19. Over and Out

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Phew! What an exciting week it has been with the premiere and then the film release. Somehow I still can't get enough of them and want more. Wasn't Ellen naughty with Vanessa who looked amazing as always? What a sweetie, teaching Ellen to waltz. Anyway some may not like this chapter very much but I'm sure you'll let me know either way lol!

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she sent the email before switching off her computer and getting ready for bed. She fell asleep dreaming of vampires, one in particular who sent shivers through her as he nibbled her tender flesh.

**Over and Out**

Tuesday was an average day for Gabriella as she flew through her lessons, laughed with her friends in the lunch period and worked on Sharpay during their joint free period to try and change her mind over the fancy dress part of her party but Sharpay with encouragement from Ryan was enthralled with the idea and couldn't be moved from her decision, much to Gabriella's chagrin. On the plus side Sharpay confirmed that the sleepover was a goer, threatening her friends with death if they even thought of leaving before midday the day after. Who was going to help clean up the mess if they didn't stay? The gang burst out laughing at her logic.

Taylor invited Gabriella for dinner so they could spend time on the science project that was due in by the end of the week and spent a hilarious time once the studying was over discussing various guises they could use for the upcoming party. The image of Chad as a caveman had Gabriella giggling as she left Taylor's and walked around the corner to her house around 8.30pm. She spent an hour watching TV with her mom before lugging her tired body up the stairs and prepared for bed. Wondering if there was any word from Troy she logged onto her email and smiled.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Whoop!**

* * *

Hey Gabi,

Guess who played the full game and scored the winning basket. Uh huh! You got it. Coach was really pleased with my performance so I think that guarantees my place in the next one.

Thank god you guys were there to talk the numbskull out of publishing it or I'd have been toast. Sometimes I think there's only thin air exists between Jason's ears.

Without a doubt you will, Gabs, but I think she's used to seeing you blush by now especially if I'm around. Don't worry though I think you look adorable when you do.

Any word on the sleepover? I'm sure Sharpay will not let us down. She'll want help clearing up in the morning, I bet. I hope you succeeded in talking her out of that dumb idea though.

Speak tomorrow, I need to catch some Zzzz's. We're sleeping in the bus tomorrow night.

Love Troy xxx

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: 11 days to go.**

* * *

Hey Wildcat,

What did I tell you. They needed you. Congratulations on the win.

You could be right about Jason, he got a pencil stuck up his nose today. Are you sure he isn't 5 and is just big for his age?

Which do you want first? The good or bad news? Sorry, Troy but I failed miserably with the fancy dress. Sharpay is all for it, being egged on by Ryan not that she needed much encouragement of course and even the girls are keen.

The good news is we can sleepover and as you predicted, Sharpay wants help with the clean up lol! You've got to love her logic.

I had dinner at Tay's tonight trying to finish that science project and then spent the rest of the evening talking costumes. Surprisingly Taylor is all for it, seemingly she's picturing Chad as a caveman. Did cavemen have afro's?

Have a safe trip and sleep well.

Love Gabi xxx

* * *

Wednesday followed pretty much the same pattern as Tuesday apart from Gabriella having dinner at home with her mom. There was no word from Troy however which saddened Gabriella but she remembered him saying they would be staying overnight on the bus so she wasn't unduly worried. She even giggled trying to imagine Ms Darbus bunking down with the team unless she'd decided to fly on ahead. All she cared about was it was one day nearer to Troy coming home.

Thursday dawned bright and clear, the sun filtering through the gap in the curtains, stroking Gabriella's face and waking her up. Bouncing from the bed with renewed energy after her early night, she hummed as she showered and dressed for school, spending a minimal amount of time in front of her mirror before grabbing her bag already prepared for school from the night before and running down stairs to have breakfast.

Word of the party had spread like wild fire, each group of students Gabriella passed as she walked up the drive to East High seemed to be talking about it and she smiled. It was going to a be good party. She could feel it especially with Troy in attendance. He made her world complete.

"Morning, Gabs, have you decided on a costume?" asked an exuberant Kelsi who had ran half way down the drive to meet her.

"No, not yet. I can't think past the maths test tomorrow," she replied.

"Pfft! You're no fun. I wanted to pick your brains on what to wear myself," expounded Kelsi wrinkling her nose.

"Maybe we could raid Sharpay's wardrobe both in school and at home," suggested Gabriella.

"Now that's an idea, I'll pump Ryan and see what they have in the drama department. Thanks Gabi," Kelsi responded excitedly as she turned to run off.

"Hey, if there is save something for me," shouted Gabriella. Kelsi turned and grinned.

"Will do."

* * *

She was just finishing her lunch when a slightly grubby Kelsi appeared with a big grin on her smeared face and slid on the bench next to her.

"I take it you found something?" smirked Gabriella looking at her friend's excited face.

"And some," replied Kelsi, "It's like an Aladdin's cave in the stock room. There's boxes and trunks stuffed to the brim with costumes giving endless possibilities."

"Hey Kels, what have you been up to?" queried Taylor sitting at the other side of Gabriella.

"Delving in the props room for possible costumes," responded Kelsi with an unabashed grin. Taylor's eyes widened in shocked amazement.

"Whoa! We can't use any of it, what would Darbus say?" she countered with a worried frown.

"Tay, unless you've been in hibernation for the past five weeks you may have noticed that Darbus isn't here," replied Kelsi dryly.

"Oh I've noticed, and what bliss it's been," said Taylor happily, "so you think we could borrow some?"

"Don't see why not, who's to notice? Ryan will have our backs so everything will be cool," replied Kelsi confidently. Taylor grinned conspiratorially.

"Well that takes a weight off my mind, I kinda suck at this type of thing. When can we check it out?" Taylor asked excitedly.

"After the final bell?" suggested Kelsi, "I know the guys have basketball practise so it would fit perfectly for you guys while you're waiting for your lift home."

"Perfect," agreed Gabriella with a sparkle of anticipated excitement in her eye. "Oh and Kelsi, you may want to visit the bathroom before next period," she giggled looking at the smudge on her friend's cheek.

* * *

It was indeed a treasure trove, full of sparkly fripperies, costume pieces full of ruffles and bows, gaudy colours, glittering accessories and hats galore. Kelsi squealed in delight when she opened the box full of headgear making Gabriella, Taylor and Martha who had joined them burst out laughing. Fun was had by all as they tried on various costumes, reminding them of days gone by dressing up in their mother's clothes, tiny feet trying valiantly to walk in shoes way too big. Sharpay came late to the party, an after school dance session kept her away from the initial excitement but it didn't take her long to get into the flow. Taylor tried on a long flannel dress that Sharpay recalled was used in a production of The Pirates of Penzance, the low neckline showing ample bosom, the accompanying mop cap completing the wench outfit to perfection.

"Now if we can talk Chad into being a pirate, you'd make the perfect couple," mused Gabriella with a grin.

"What! Can you imagine Chad wielding a sword?" spluttered Sharpay, "sounds like a recipe for disaster," she continued with a groan.

"Hmm! Now there's a thought," said Taylor dreamily.

"Uh-oh! Someone's having a wet fantasy," giggled Gabriella, groaning when Taylor playfully punched her on the arm. Kelsi, meanwhile was having the time of her life in the hat box, hats of all types and descriptions began to pile up on the floor as she delved further, whooping with delight when she found a 60's style black and white chequered cap reminiscent of Mary Quant and fitted it over her curls.

"Now I just need a dress to match," she said gleefully.

"Er yeah, unless you're going as Lady Godiva," smirked Martha.

"Eww! Not a good image," groaned Taylor receiving a glare from Kelsi. Sharpay suddenly squealed and began rummaging in one of the boxes that had not been opened yet.

"Remember when we did The Boyfriend, I had to wear this ultra short mini dress with black and white squares, I wonder if it is still in here," she said the end part muffled as her head disappeared inside the box, "Ta-da," she said pulling out the prize, throwing it at Kelsi who stood up to inspect it.

"Wonderful if it fits, you're a lot taller than me," she commented looking over at Sharpay.

"Pfui! Not a problem, we'll just cut it down," stated Sharpay as the others gasped. "What! Please, as if they could put that production on again, no-one would be able to fill my shoes." The others tried not to laugh but failed miserably as first Gabriella let loose followed by Taylor, Martha and Kelsi. Martha found a nun's costume complete with wimple and tried it on, delighted with the fit.

"Ooh! Martha is going to be the dancing nun," giggled Kelsi, "sure you'll be able to hip hop in that?" she questioned.

"Not a problem, Kels, nothing keeps me from the floor, as you well know," declared Martha.

"Have you found anything you like, Gabs?" asked Sharpay. Gabriella held up a witches costume used in Macbeth. "Eww! I don't think so, Gabi. Don't forget Troy is coming home. You want something sexy to entice him."

"Hmpf!" snorted Taylor, "she could be in a potato sack and he'd still be turned on."

"True but in this case less is more, if you get my drift, Tay," said Sharpay kinking an eyebrow suggestively, "he's gonna be as horny as hell and want to get right down to it. We should try and make it as easy as possible for the returning Superstar."

"Please, I am here you know," gasped Gabriella, her burning cheeks evidence of her embarrassment. "and Troy isn't like that."

"Not much," snorted Taylor in disbelief, "you're both as bad as each other. Have you got anything shredded, Shar, that way it won't look so obvious when he gets too amorous." Gabriella gasped and glared at Taylor. Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha laughed looking knowingly at Gabriella. Sharpay pondered Taylor's request, the others watching her expressive face as she recalled past roles, shaking her head or wrinkling her nose as she cast each of them aside.

"I'll have a look at the ones I kept from the youth workshop productions, I'm sure we can find you something fitting," she stated with confidence as she looked at Gabriella. "Come round after school tomorrow and you can try them on."

"Oops! I've got to go, I have to babysit tonight," said Martha, gathering up her costume.

"Me too, I have stacks of homework, and the guys should be nearly done with training now." advised Gabriella breaking up the party as Kelsi and Taylor groaned and echoed 'me too'.

* * *

During dinner Gabriella broached the subject of Sharpay's end of term party the following Saturday, asking her mom if she could go and also if she could stay over. Anna looked thoughtfully at her daughter before nodding her head.

"I don't see why not, Gabi. You've worked really hard this term and deserve a break. I'll speak to Mrs Evans and see if she needs any help."

"_Yikes! She'll find out they aren't going to be there,"_ thought Gabriella in panic.

"From what Sharpay was saying they are getting extra help in to organise it, mom, so I don't think your help will be needed," revealed Gabriella.

"Okay, well I'll bake some of my brownies for you to take along," decided Anna Montez.

"Thanks, mom, Ryan will appreciate that," breathed Gabriella in relief. "Now I just have to find a costume to wear."

"Costume? Why do you need one of those?" asked her mom. Gabriella grimaced.

"Because it's the week before Halloween, Sharpay has decided to make it fancy dress," grumbled Gabriella.

"Why are you pulling a face? It sounds like fun," commented Mrs Montez with a smile.

"I'm not very inventive at these kind of things and I don't know what to go as."

"I could bring a set of scrubs home if you're really stuck but I'm not lending you my stethoscope," warned her mom.

"Thanks mom, that would be great although I'm going to Sharpay's tomorrow. She thinks she may have a couple of costumes from her youth theatre." Gabriella stood up gathering the dishes together and walked over to the kitchen area.

"I'll bring them home anyway, just in case," confirmed her mom. Gabriella turned and smiled in gratitude. After cleaning away the dishes, she slipped upstairs to continue with her homework. She only had revision on her maths to do, ready for the test in the morning. Rubbing her eyes two hours later she decided she had done enough; her brain couldn't take in any more formulas. Quickly getting ready for bed, she logged onto her email account hoping for news from Troy.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Single Figures**

* * *

My darling,

So sorry I couldn't talk last night but I couldn't get a signal stuck in the wilds of Utah. Anyway, we've finally arrived in Logan. We're staying on the campus and play the Aggies tomorrow then it's off to Ogden on the penultimate leg.

And yeah I think you're right, Jase is such a dumbass at times. The best of it is he's done that before, you'd think he would have learned his lesson but obviously not.

Damn! That means I've got to create something as soon as I get home. Guess I can't go as a basketball player? Yeah I thought not. You'll have to tell me who you are going as. Good old Shar, didn't I tell you she'd come through for us. I am even more excited to be coming home, knowing I get to spend a whole night with you. I can't wait to have you in my arms again.

Chad as a Caveman. Yeah, that doesn't need much imagination he's such a Neanderthal already. Fred Flintstone was modelled from Chad lol!

Have fun deciding what to wear, Gabi but don't let Sharpay kit you out in anything that you won't feel comfortable in, we know what she is like. No need to guess with Sharpay, it's bound to be something glaringly pinkish and over the top.

I've got to go, Darbus has dumped another work sheet on me that she wants back in the morning. I swear I'm working harder here than if I was at school.

Night love, Troy xx

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Single Figures**

* * *

Woohoo! Only 9 more days. I can't wait to see you, Troy. Be prepared for happy tears.

I thought it must have been because you were on the move so don't worry, Troy, I understand. Anyhow it's good to know you've arrived safely. Don't you think penultimate is such a lovely word?

No way! Surely he hasn't. I'll have to ask Chad about that then I can tease him for sure hehe!

Nice try, Troy, but I'd have thought you'd be sick of wearing your kit by now. I'll let you know when I've chosen something. We ransacked the drama props after school today but I couldn't find anything so I'm going to Sharpay's after school tomorrow. She says she has stuff from her Youth theatre. I'm surprised she was allowed to keep them.

Me neither, Wildcat although I don't think there'll be much sleeping involved.

Aw poor baby, I guess you are kinda stuck with her. Are things still weird when you see her? Good luck for tomorrow's game and I'll email you tomorrow night.

Love Gabi xxx

* * *

Game day dawned bright and clear, the temperature already hot by the time they left their dorms to grab a quick breakfast before Coach demanded their attendance on court for a morning practise before the game, scheduled for 4pm that afternoon. The sweat glistened on Troy's body by the end and all he could think of was ice cold water sliding down his throat and the soothing feel of the shower jets on his skin. Walking slowly back to the dorms he was shocked to come face to face with Cindy.

"Hey Troy, you look like you've worked hard," she drawled her eyes gleaming with admiration as they swept over his glistening arms and upper chest.

"Oh hi, this...is a...a surprise, yeah we...we've just been in a practise session," he stammered trying to quell his heart that suddenly thudded in panic.

"A pleasant one I hope," she said coyly. "for some reason we didn't get to spend much time together in San Francisco. Maybe we can get together later and rectify that?"

"Uhm...yeah...maybe," he stuttered his eyes darting about hoping for Simon to suddenly appear but to no avail, "Look I've got to shower up so I'll see you around."

"Sure you will, Dad wants to check the team out over the weekend so I'll be here," she promised with a cat like smile, "I'll catch you later." Troy turned and ran for his life.

"_Not if I can help it," _he thought, the thrill of playing today marred by her arrival. How unlucky could he be. He thought he had safely traversed this path but now he was thrown into turmoil; she obviously hadn't got the message and he had a feeling she wouldn't take no for an answer this time round.

* * *

The shower was a welcome respite from the sweltering midday heat and Troy took full advantage until Simon and Matt arrived shouting for him to move his ass so they could use it. Lunch would be served at 1pm and they were cutting it fine. Troy quickly dressed then spent another 30 minutes prowling around the dorm waiting for the other two to get ready. No way on earth was he going to leave on his own. A stalker was on the loose.

Sure enough, she was there, sat with her father looking bored as he sat with the back room staff discussing tactics and asking for feedback on the tour so far. She visibly brightened when the three of them arrived and slid into the vacant seats at the end of the table. Simon, thankfully, took the seat beside Cindy leaving Troy to take the one opposite Simon. Once the meal was over, Troy hoped to make a quick getaway but was forestalled by Mr Bentham who wanted a chat and he watched his team mates walk away with a heavy heart. Mr Bentham just wanted to praise him on the good job he was doing from the reports passed to him by Coach Taylor. Troy stammered his thanks then took off after his buddies however he only got halfway across the quadrant before Cindy cornered him.

"Hi, I said we'd meet again," she purred her eyes gleaming with satisfaction.

"Yeah, yeah you did," Troy said in a strangled voice. "_Shit! This could not be happening."_

"So I thought we could get together after the game and have some fun," she said seductively, a finger reaching out to stroke his arm, her meaning all too clear as she stepped closer until her body brushed his.

"Uhm, look Cindy, you're a really nice girl but I already have a girlfriend that I think the world of." Troy informed her firmly.

"Oh!" she gasped looking annoyed before forcing a smile to her face, "Well she doesn't need to know," she stated with a pout.

"I'd know and that's all that matters," he stated sternly.

"That's a shame but it's your loss," she sighed giving him one last lingering look before turning and walking away. Troy let out a shaky breath with a whoosh, his rapid heart rate began to return to it's normal beat as he turned towards his quarters. His preparations delayed by the encounters with both Bentham's.

* * *

The game was hard, the stifling heat within the arena adding another difficulty for the travelling team to get accustomed to but they persevered, calling on all their strengths to outwit and outplay the home team but only by three points. They'd been lucky when Matt made an interception, stealing the ball during the final quarter passing it to Simon who took it up court, bouncing it out to Troy who took a chance on a three point shot that won them the game; the team going defensive for the remaining ten minutes to retain the lead. Coach Taylor seemed pleased anyway, patting them on the back as they filed back into the locker room before leaving to join the opposing coach for dinner, seemingly they used to be in college together. The team went to celebrate at a local pizza joint with the rest of the back room staff.

The guys were in good spirits when they arrived back on campus and Troy couldn't wait to get on to his email account and tell Gabriella the result. Matt and Simon started playing cards with Troy promising to join in once he'd finished amidst good natured ribbing from them. Troy smiled when he read hers with the knowledge that they'd be together again next week. He started to key a reply when a knock on the door drew his attention away, sighing in frustration when the other two made no move to answer it.

"Don't strain yourselves, I'll get it," he muttered throwing them a frustrated look.

"Gee thanks, Bolton," drawled Matt, "I'd go myself but I have a hand that is gonna whip Bergman's butt." Troy chuckled.

"Sounds kinky, just say if you want me to leave," shot back Troy as he reached the door. Upon opening it he found Cindy in the threshold. "Oh hey," greeted Troy.

"Hi, are you going to invite me in?" she asked coyly.

"S...sure, Simon's here if you're looking for him," replied Troy hopefully, standing back to let her into the room.

"I was looking for you all actually, Coach wants to see you urgently and as I was coming over this way I offered to bring the message," she said casually, "Hi Simon, Matt," she added waving to them.

"Right, well we'd better go," said Troy looking at the guys, "Coach wants to see us."

"Can I use your bathroom?" she asked innocently. Troy nodded towards a closed door.

"Just lock the door on your way out," he shouted after her as he followed Simon and Matt out of the door.

* * *

Gabriella had spent an interesting afternoon with Sharpay rifling through her closets. Whew! Who would have thought she'd have so many? By the time they'd finished her bed was strewn with all the colours of the rainbow but predominantly a pink theme prevailed but still nothing grabbed Gabriella. Everything was just so average and expected from Snow White, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, Sandy or the Pink Ladies from Grease to Pocohontas until Sharpay let out a muffled shout of Eureka from the midst of a walk-in closet.

"I am not taking no for an answer, you have got to wear this," she ordered appearing at the doorway with a fuchsia pink garment with black detail. "I've got a boa and long black gloves to match somewhere," she said thoughtfully, scrunching up her face while she tried to remember where she'd put them. Gabriella's eyes were like saucers as she eyed the object suspiciously.

"What the hell, Shar. There's nothing to it," she gasped.

"Bah! Stop being a worry wart, try it on," she ordered flinging it at Gabriella while she disappeared back in the closet. Gabriella felt the silky fabric, held it up in front of her and gulped. She couldn't wear this, her mom would have a heart attack for a start and god knows what it would do for the guy's libidos.

"Where the hell did this come from? Has your mom and dad seen this?" she asked in an appalled tone.

"Yeah and half of Albuquerque, I played Satine in Moulin Rouge about eighteen months ago, " replied Sharpay coming out of the closet again armed with a black feather boa and gloves. "It must have been Christmas when you were at your relatives. There, I knew I had them somewhere," she said with a satisfied smile. "Why haven't you got it on?" she demanded hands on hips scowling at her friend.

"I...its a bit...well...revealing," stammered Gabriella her cheeks flaming as she looked from it to her then back again.

"Pfft! It's not that bad, you wear a bikini and that shows more," stated Sharpay.

"In a pool, Shar, I'm usually in a pool," exclaimed Gabriella.

"Oh stop whining and try it on. Troy will love it," coaxed Sharpay.

"My mom won't," muttered Gabriella.

"She won't see it, you can come here and change," said Sharpay with a smirk shooting down her objections, holding up her hand when Gabriella opened her mouth to argue. Gabriella sighed knowing when she was beaten, standing she quickly put it on hoping it would be too big or too tight but no such luck, it fit her like a glove, clinging to her curves, pushing her breasts up to show a generous proportion of skin.

"Damn! It never looked that good on me," moaned Sharpay wrapping the boa around Gabriella and handing her the matching gloves. "Now you just need some stockings and you'll be good to go." Gabriella walked over to the full length mirror and gasped in shock. Was that really her? It showed far too much flesh for her liking both at the top and the bottom, the skirt just skimming her thighs.

"I...I don't know, Shar," uttered Gabriella in a doubtful voice.

"Well I do, you'll be a knock out," overrode Sharpay determinedly. Gabriella sighed again. When Sharpay was in this mood there was no arguing with her.

* * *

After eating dinner, Gabriella retired to her bedroom on the pretext of homework when in fact she was racked with guilt. Her mom had asked if she'd been successful in finding an outfit and she had lied saying she may need the scrubs after all. Logging onto her emails, she sent one to Taylor telling her about the afternoon when a new one from Troy appeared in her inbox.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Sorry**

* * *

I can't do this anymore, its over

Troy

* * *

Gabriella stared at the words in shock, her heart thumped wildly in her chest. _"What the hell? Has he been hurt?"_

**

* * *

**

From: gabsalot

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Sorry**

* * *

Hey Troy,

What are you on about? What's over? Have you been injured?

Love Gabi xxx

* * *

She pressed send, praying that he was still on-line and replied instantly. She wouldn't be able to sleep without knowing if he was okay. She refreshed the screen and her prayers were answered as a reply popped up on the screen.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: gabsalot**

**Subject: Re: Re: Sorry**

* * *

I mean us. I don't want to be with you anymore. Sorry

Troy

* * *

Gabriella stared at the words, unable to comprehend their meaning, tears formed in her eyes and a solitary tear slid down her cheek blurring the words. Inside, something cracked, shattering into a million pieces. Why? Did I do something wrong?


	20. All Cried Out

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thank you for all the reviews I received for the last chapter. I was gobsmacked to say the least. I hope you all like this one.

* * *

Gabriella stared at the words, unable to comprehend their meaning, tears formed in her eyes and a solitary tear slid down her cheek blurring the words. Inside, something cracked, shattering into a million pieces. Why? Did I do something wrong?

**All Cried Out**

The words burned her eyes, their meaning only too clear, shocking in their starkness. She never thought he could be so cruel and so cold, it was so out of character for the boy she thought she knew but he'd spelled it out in no uncertain terms when she'd asked; she obviously didn't know him at all. That was it, her dream was over. What she thought of as the happiest chapter of her life ended abruptly, cut off in its prime and she felt cheated and hurt. She couldn't believe he could do that especially when only last night he had sounded excited, looking forward to the party next week, but he had. Silent tears streamed down her face as her heart plummeted, her hand crept up to hold her breast, to nurse the heaviness in her chest. A sob tore from her throat as she resolutely closed the hateful poisoned pen email unable to look at it any longer, switching off the computer she flung herself on the bed, burying her head in her pillow as she wept, her body racked with shudders, her breath rasping, hurting her chest as she tried to breath through the tears. Her world had just disintegrated and she wanted to die.

"_Why did the sun have to look so happy? It should be teeming with rain and as dark as Hades, just like my heart" _thought Gabriella sourly when she awoke the following day at the insistence of her mom who had grown concerned when the hour reached midday without any movement from her daughter's bedroom. It had taken her hours to get to sleep the previous night as she tossed and turned, sobbing uncontrollably until she was a spent force, only to shift her position on the bed, catching the frame on her bedside table of the two of them smiling into each others eyes at the end of the Twinkle Towne Musicale for her to weep intermittently into her pillow and even when she did manage to drop off her dreams became nightmares, waking her with their vividness, shooting her upright in her bed, a cry escaping from her parched lips as her body trembled uncontrollably only for her to realise it wasn't a dream but all too real and taking shaky breaths she fell back against the pillows to try all over again.

She walked like a zombie down the stairs to get something to eat unaware how vacant and puffy her eyes were or how pale her skin was until her mom gasped and ran to her.

"What on earth is the matter, honey?" she gasped pulling her into her arms. "Aren't you feeling well?" she questioned. Gabriella's body shook in her arms but she didn't want to tell her mom, she couldn't face the sympathy just yet. The pain was too raw to share, she just wanted to curl up in a foetal position and forget the world existed. If she spoke it aloud it must be true and she didn't feel she could cope with that at the moment. She was too fragile to let the world in just at that moment.

"I've got a raging headache and feel so cold," she croaked not lying as reaction set in. Her mom felt her head with the back of her hand and gasped.

"You do feel hot, sweetheart. Why don't you go back to bed? Let me get you some tablets for your headache and take a glass of juice with you to stop you dehydrating," she ordered leaving her to get the juice and medicine. Gabriella nodded listlessly, too weary to contradict her, waiting while her mother gave her the tablets and the juice before climbing languidly back up the stairs, her mother's voice drifting up after her. "I'll be up in a while with some chicken broth." Gabriella sank into the soft mattress and sighed in relief. She'd got a respite of sorts, for how long she didn't know but she was just too tired, her chest tight and aching from the racking sobs the night before but mostly from the broken heart at its core.

* * *

Her mother kept her word and brought up a bowl of her special chicken broth but Gabriella could only manage a couple of spoonfuls before running to the bathroom to throw it all back up, her stomach heaving and churning, her throat burning with the acidic vomit, leaving her weak and spent. She knew it was nerves that caused the sickness, her emotional state was at an all time low and her body was reacting, rejecting any sustenance until her delicate digestive system had settled. Her mother kept coming to check on her but Gabriella was mostly unaware, drifting in and out of a fitful sleep for the rest of Saturday.

Sunday she managed to hold down a fresh bowl of soup and it seemed to please her mother although she looked concerned with the pallor of her daughter's skin, her normally glowing cheeks sallow, her skin tone decidedly yellow in appearance, her eyes lacklustre and dull. By evening, her color seemed to return although her eyes remained the same and her mother decided that Gabriella should stay off school tomorrow to get her strength back and if she was no better in the morning she would take her to see the doctor. Gabriella grimaced when her mother left the room with that threat hanging over her. She could not let her mother get the doctor, she knew she would have to tell her in the morning; her period of mourning would be over and she would have to face the reality, would have to let people in, for once her mother knew she would send her to school, of that she had no doubt. Did she have the strength to face her friends? Could she deal with the sympathetic murmurings if that indeed was their reaction? What if they turned against her? Her thoughts were chaotic as her imagination pictured various scenarios. She was scared, scared to be found wanting or even worse pitied, after all the golden boy of East High had washed his hands of her. Why, she had no idea?

* * *

Troy was getting more and more worried. Gabriella hadn't responded to any of his emails over the last couple of days which was so unusual and an uneasiness settled on him. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and his mind went into overdrive. He felt helpless being so far away, unable to reach her, to talk to her. Their line of communication seemed to be dead. Had her connection failed? Her server could be down he rationalised through Saturday and Sunday but after their ironic win over the Ogden Wildcats last night, he expected her to be back on line but that wasn't the case and uneasiness started to seep in. He couldn't get out of the after game celebration meal last night no matter how hard he tried. What he did manage to do was keep Cindy at arms length by spending most of the night talking to Sam Connor and Ms Darbus who had accompanied them. What could he do, he was between a rock and hard place and they were the lesser of two evils. He was concerned with the sly smiles she kept throwing his way though like a cat who'd got the cream but thankfully they were leaving in the morning when the team carried on to Salt Lake City for the last game before starting the journey home so he didn't have to be in her company much longer. He checked his emails again before he went to bed but there was still nothing and he spent the night tossing and turning, worrying about her and wondering why she hadn't contacted him. Were his emails getting through? They must be, none had been returned.

* * *

Mrs Montez woke Gabriella up on Monday morning when she opened her curtains, letting the bright light of morning to stream into her room, filling it with a rosy glow. Gabriella blinked and groaned rolling over to face the other way.

"How are you feeling today?" asked her mother gently, looking at her critically. Gabriella sighed, knowing her mother was all ready for getting the doctor and sat up in bed. Her mother perched on the side of the bed, running her hand over her forehead. "You don't feel as hot today," she said brightly, relief in her voice. Gabriella looked wordlessly at her then burst into tears at the sympathetic tone in her mother's voice. Her mother held her close, rubbing her back and uttering soothing words until the weeping abated minutes later. Gabriella shook her head, tried to speak but no words would spill out.

"Come on, sweetheart, I can tell something is wrong?" her mom questioned kindly. "Are you still hurting?" Gabriella shook her head slowly.

"On..only in my heart. I...we...T...Troy broke up w...with me," Gabriella stuttered through rasping breaths. Her mother pulled her close, holding her only child as she tried to comprehend her words and try to ease the pain clearly evident in her eyes. Now it all became clear and her heart went out to her daughter, remembering the anguish of young love.

"Oh Darling, I'm sorry. Did he call you?" Her mother wanted to know. Gabriella shook her head.

"Email," she managed to utter against her mother's breast before she dissolved into tears again. Anna Montez frowned, not believing it. She knew Troy and liked the boy, at least she thought she did and it didn't sound like something he would do. Even she could tell that he adored her daughter, always looking out for her, making sure she was comfortably settled in her chair before seating himself when he'd been around for dinner, ensuring her glass was filled, hanging on her every word, watching her with puppy dog eyes. No, it didn't ring true but what could she say. If Gabriella believed it and it appeared she did, he must have made it abundantly clear; her daughter wasn't stupid, far from it.

"Oh Gabi, I'm sure it's a mistake," said Anna Montez hopefully. Gabriella looked sadly at her mother and shook her head.

"I don't think so, Mom. It sounded final," she replied disconsolately her lip quivering. Mrs Montez didn't know what to say to make it better. It was a hard fact of life, love didn't always run smooth, causing pain and heartache as well as joy and laughter but she wished her daughter didn't have to experience the downside this soon. She decided to keep her off school for the day, to spend some bonding time with her daughter to stop her brooding. Maybe they could bake. Yes that would take her mind off Troy, at least for a little while.

* * *

Taylor was shocked on opening the door to find Chad stood on the other side; usually he just beeped the horn and she came out. On glancing at her watch, she discovered why, he was ten minutes early. She arched an eyebrow questioningly, a smirk on her face. Aw, was her boyfriend feeling especially horny?

"Good morning, Beautiful," he greeted. Oh yeah, the boy was horny.

"You're early," she stated leaning in to give him a good morning kiss.

"Are you complaining?" he questioned with a smirk.

"Not at all, it makes a change not to be on the last minute," she quipped with an answering grin. "Let me just get my bag." Chad waited impatiently, tapping his foot on the doorstep. He had been left wanting more last night and hoped to get some quality make out time in before they picked up Gabriella and went to school. Taylor walked through the hall with her bag over her shoulder before closing the door behind her. Chad reached for her hand as they walked down the path to his car.

"It's strange we haven't seen Gabriella this weekend?" he commented. "We usually hang out at some point."

"Yeah, you're right, it is a bit weird. I tried phoning her cell yesterday but it went straight through to voice mail. She sent me an email on Friday night moaning about the costume Sharpay insisted she wear to the fancy dress party but I haven't heard from her since. Maybe she has been doing stuff with her mom this weekend," she said with a nonchalant shrug.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough," he commented, "We are picking her up?"

"Yeah, I think so," replied Taylor with a nod. Chad remembered his manners, opening the passenger door to allow Taylor entry before running round to jump into the driving seat, pausing to kiss his girlfriend thoroughly before igniting the engine and pulling away from the curb.

He looked on in astonishment 10 minutes later when after several beeps Gabriella hadn't appeared and Taylor had to go and knock on her door. He watched Taylor chat for a minute with Mrs Montez only to walk back to the car alone. What was going on? Where was the Gabster?

"What's the matter? Where's Gabi?" he asked as Taylor got back in the car.

"She's not coming today. Her mom says she's not been well this weekend which explains why we haven't heard from her," she explained with a sigh. "It doesn't make sense though, even when she's been ill before she usually sends a text or email to tell me," she pondered with a frown on her face.

"She must be really bad then cos Gabs hates missing school," Chad commented, "although that could have something to do with boy wonder," he added with a smirk. Taylor smiled at him, her eyes twinkling.

"Boy wonder?" she snorted trying to suppress a giggle. "That makes him sound like a comic book character. Does he know you call him that?" Chad looked horrified at his slip.

"NO! And don't you dare tell him, promise me, Tay," he begged his deep brown eyes pleading with her.

"Sorry, no can do. It might come in useful," she taunted him, laughing at his groan.

"I thought you loved me," he whined.

"Whatever gave you that idea," she said trying valiantly to keep a straight face, the wise words from her older sister echoed in her head 'treat them mean, keep them keen' and it seemed appropriate at that moment.

* * *

Troy was getting desperate. He'd endured the journey to Salt Lake City in relative silence, each time Simon or one of the others spoke to him they'd received a one word reply and they'd finally given up speaking to him although they cast worried looks in his direction for the rest of the journey. He'd steadily withdrawn into himself over the weekend but so far his game hadn't been affected. He'd been remote through the celebratory meal and was the first to leave and head back to the dorm where Simon found him hunched over his laptop. His joke about Gabriella seeing the light and dumping him had been met with a stony silence and a worried look. Simon had hurriedly shut up and left to spend time with the other guys.

Once they'd been booked into the small hotel close to the university campus and been allocated rooms, Troy swiftly marched into their appointed room dumping his bag on the bed and getting out his laptop. He switched it on waiting impatiently for his homepage to load before logging into his email account, training his eyes on his inbox willing the laptop to come to life with a message from her. Nothing. He sighed in frustration. In desperation, he sent an email to Chad.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: Gabriella**

* * *

Hey Chad,

Have you seen Gabriella over the weekend? She hasn't responded to any of my emails since Thursday and I'm worried. Will you check on her and email me back. I need to know she's okay and I won't sleep without knowing.

Thanks, Troy

* * *

All he could do was wait.

* * *

Chad didn't check his email until after school and was surprised to receive one from Troy. Upon reading it, he too was concerned, even if she had been sick over the weekend surely she would have still stayed in touch with Troy. After all, they were joined at the hip or as near as dammit. Damn Troy! He was such a girl at times.

**

* * *

**

From: basketcase

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Re: Gabriella**

* * *

Yo Dude,

Mystery solved. Gabi has been ill over the weekend and didn't come to school today. Don't ask me what's wrong cos I don't have the details. It's only what her mom told Taylor when we called to pick her up this morning. She does sound like she's had it bad if she hasn't kept in touch with you. I'll keep you posted.

C

* * *

Gabriella felt guilty staying away from school but she was glad of the respite, putting off the inevitable but when she finally came down stairs at her mom's insistence, she felt even worse when her mom informed her that Taylor had called for her. Berating herself for her thoughtlessness, she silently promised to ring Taylor later and let her know the situation. It was time to let the world in.

"**WHAT! Say that again,"** demanded Taylor when Gabriella rang her around 4pm to apologise for not telling her she wouldn't be in school. Taylor had brushed her apology aside, more concerned with her friend's welfare and Gabriella's conscience came to the fore and she blurted out the reason why.

"I said Troy has broken up with me," repeated Gabriella sadly.

"**Yeah, that's what I thought you said but I don't believe it. Why would he do that? Did he call you? What was his reason?" **Taylor's forceful demand held an air of puzzlement.

"I don't know, Tay," Gabriella replied softly her voice quivering with emotion, "I haven't spoken to him, he just sent an email." She heard Taylor curse under her breath.

"**I don't believe it, Gabs. It's just...it doesn't sound like Troy,"** Taylor thought she heard Gabriella crying and swore silently.** "Mom's just making dinner but I'll be round in an hour, okay."**

"No Tay, you don't need to," sniffled Gabriella.

"**Yes I do,"** reiterated Taylor firmly, **"see you soon."** Taylor hung up, her mind working overtime. _"What the fuck was that dumbass playing at? Why would he do that with only a week left to go? What a shit!"_


	21. Shattered Dreams

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the amazing reviews that you guys have given me, especially over the last two chapters. You're all awesome and it's such a pleasure to read your comments. I hope you enjoy this one as much. This one is for Jess (zacharyteflonforpresident), hopefully it will make up for your computer dying.

* * *

"**Yes I do,"** reiterated Taylor firmly, **"see you soon."** Taylor hung up, her mind working overtime. _"What the fuck was that dumbass playing at? Why would he do that with only a week left to go? What a shit!"_

**Shattered Dreams**

It didn't take Taylor long to wolf down her dinner because she was knocking on Gabriella's front door within the hour. Mrs Montez answered the door, smiling at the dark-skinned girl on the threshold.

"Hi Taylor, it's good to see you," greeted Anna Montez and Taylor could hear the relief in her tone.

"Hi Mrs Montez, is Gabriella in?" Taylor asked unnecessarily, knowing Gabriella would be no where else.

"Come on in, she's up in her room," explained her mom opening the door wide to allow Taylor to walk in. "Come through to the kitchen, we've been baking today and I have a plate of chocolate chip cookies for you to take upstairs with you and glasses of milk."

"Hmm, it sounds lovely," replied Taylor with a longing look on her face as she followed her into the kitchen that still held the heavenly smell of baking.

"Comfort food, my mother used to call it," added Mrs Montez giving Taylor a meaningful glance as she reached into the fridge for the milk.

"How is she?" asked Taylor with a concerned look on her face.

"Better than she was but she's still not my Gabriella. She's lost the spark that always shone in her eyes," replied her mom sadly, her words also warning Taylor that Gabriella wasn't her normal self.

"Don't worry, Mrs Montez, I'll talk to her. I just can't believe Troy would do something like this, it doesn't sound like him at all," said Taylor with a frown.

"I thought that too but Gabriella is adamant about it," agreed her mom. Taylor took the proffered tray laden with two glasses of milk and a plate of delicious looking cookies and carried them up the stairs. Balancing them on one hand, she opened the door to Gabriella's bedroom to see her friend's back curled up into a ball on the bed. Closing the door with her hip, she walked over and placed them on the table beside the bed before sitting down on the mattress causing it to dip. Gabriella twisted round, expecting it to be her mom only to find Taylor there with a concerned look in her eyes.

Taking one look at the deep purple smudges under her best friend's eyes and the dullness of her chocolate orbs, Taylor swiftly pulled her into her arms to give her a bear hug. Gabriella tried to fight the tears but failed miserably in the comforting circle of Taylor's arms, hot scalding ducts slid down her cheeks, wetting the shoulder of Taylor's t-shirt.

"Hey, come on, Gabs, you're going to make yourself ill again," admonished Taylor in a gently tone.

"I can't help it," hiccuped Gabriella helplessly. Taylor rubbed her back and waited for the storm to ease before putting her friend from her.

"Come on, Gabs. No boy is worth this much heartache," said Taylor soothingly.

"Don't tell me that is another of your sister's dictum's," muttered Gabriella scowling at her friend.

"Well...yeah," confirmed Taylor with grin that died as soon as it came when Gabriella didn't return it. She had hoped the standing joke between them would bring out a smile but it failed miserably. "So what did the email say?" she asked softly. Gabriella stared at her friend through sad doe eyes framed by lashes spiky through the tears shed, for a long moment as if she was trying to weigh up what to say then sighed resignedly.

"He...it just said he didn't want to be with me anymore and that he was sorry," mumbled Gabriella.

"So he should be," muttered Taylor through gritted teeth. She could feel the anger bubble inside her and had to fight to stop herself from swearing aloud at his arrogance. After all they'd meant to each other, after all the tender moments they'd shared, after all the pitfalls and obstacles they had overcome, he'd finished it in such a callous, impersonal way that beggared belief. "Didn't you question it?" asked Taylor with a frown.

"Yeah, I did. He'd sent one saying it's over and I questioned it cos I thought he'd been injured and couldn't play any more and that's when he sent the one back saying he was sorry but he didn't want to be with me anymore," explained Gabriella. Taylor tried to process it in her brain but it still had a false ring to it. From what she knew of Troy and especially Troy around Gabriella he would want to let her down as gently as possible if he was going to end it at all, which to her mind seemed highly unlikely, and this was just too stark, too clinical, too blunt.

"Show me," demanded Taylor looking pointedly from Gabriella to her computer. She was grasping at straws but maybe she could spot something that Gabriella hadn't, maybe Troy's email account had been hacked in some way. Sighing Gabriella pulled her weary body off the bed and padded over to her desk, switching on the PC to power up. A couple of minutes later she logged into her email account only to find a blank screen with a stark message.

**Your email account is down for scheduled maintenance**

**Sorry for the inconvenience**

"Damn! I don't believe it," the oath spilled out of Taylor's mouth.

"Sorry, Tay, looks like everything is against me," sighed Gabriella looking forlorn. "I still can't take it in, Tay. What did I do wrong? Was I too clingy? I keep thinking I'll wake up and it will all be a bad dream," sniffed Gabriella as she switched her computer off before returning to sit on her bed.

"Get that out of your head right now, Lady. You did nothing wrong," ordered Taylor glaring at her for even contemplating it. "I know it's cruel but are you sure it wasn't some kind of sick joke?" questioned Taylor. Gabriella shook her head.

"Nooo! Troy wouldn't do something like that," she gasped.

"Why are you defending him?" snapped Taylor glaring at her friend, "Face it, he has done something like that, Gabs. He's took a cowardly way out, ending things with you like that, I mean who the hell does that?"

"I know," whispered Gabriella biting her bottom lip to stop herself from crying again.

"So wake up, Sister," growled Taylor then relented when she saw Gabriella's face. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, Gabs, when what I really want to do is give him a piece of my mind." Gabriella, even in her heartbreak, felt sorry for Troy when he did reappear. Taylor would give him hell for sure and he'd be lucky to get away with his life once Sharpay got her hands on him.

"Come on, forget about him, your mom has sent up some cookies and milk," said Taylor with a smile.

"Sure you want to taste them, Tay, I helped bake them," muttered Gabriella throwing her friend a watery half smile.

"I'll chance it," grinned back Taylor relieved to see even a semblance of a smile on her friend's face. She reached over, picking up the plate and placing it on the bed before taking one.

"Are you coming to school tomorrow?" asked Taylor as she munched happily away.

"I guess, mom won't let me have another day off when I'm not technically sick," sighed Gabriella delicately chewing a mere morsel of cookie.

"Good. You need to get back into the routine, studying will take your mind of him, give you something else to think about," advised Taylor matter of factly, "besides I miss you and who else's brain can I pick? Chad?" Gabriella giggled and Taylor thought it was one of the sweetest sounds she'd ever heard.

"So you came around for selfish reasons," teased Gabriella.

"But of course," admitted Taylor with a grin. Gabriella smiled, she knew Taylor was lying. "Hey, do you want me to let the girls know, I mean before you go in tomorrow, like pave the way so that you don't get bombarded with questions that everyone in the school will hear?" Gabriella thought about Taylor's suggestion then nodded her head.

"Would you mind? Can you let them know about my problem with emails too so that they don't think I'm ignoring them?" asked Gabriella.

"Sure I can," agreed Taylor. "Hey! Did you eat the last cookie?"

* * *

Taylor walked home in a thoughtful mood. She was glad to see Gabriella in a happier frame of mind when she left but she knew she was a shell of the girl she used to be and it would be an uphill battle to convince her it wasn't her fault. The light had dimmed but thankfully not full extinguished. She would get through this dark period with the help of her friends. The only worry Taylor had was if she had a relapse when Troy arrived home at the weekend? She wouldn't allow it, she decided, as she entered her home, wished her parents a good night and ran up the stairs, knowing she still had to inform Sharpay, Kelsi and Martha; she was still undecided about telling Chad, he was, after all, Troy's best friend and she knew it would lead to an argument when he tried to defend his friend's actions. Sighing deeply, she switched on her computer and got ready for bed while it was loading up before sitting in front of the bright screen and logging into her email account.

**

* * *

**

From: taylormaid

**To: fabulous101, lyricgirl, hiphopcrazy**

**Subject: Gabriella**

* * *

Hey girls,

I've got some bad news. I've been to see Gabriella tonight and she's very upset. It seems Troy dumped her on Friday night by email so I want you to be gentle with her tomorrow when she comes back to school. Don't ask her a lot of questions otherwise she'll burst into tears. At the moment she is just too fragile for 20 questions and for god's sake don't spread it around. You know she'd hate that.

You can't send her an email because her system it isn't working at the moment, so she won't be able to reply.

Taylor x

* * *

She read the missive through then pressed send. What more could she say? There was no easy way to wrap it up. She sat there deep in thought – should she or shouldn't she tell Chad. On one hand she didn't want to get into an argument with him but on the other, he'd only find out tomorrow anyway. Knowing him like she did, she had a feeling he'd be annoyed at Troy and sympathetic to Gabriella's plight but there was just that teeny one percent of doubt that had her hesitating. Giving herself time to think she went downstairs to get a drink of OJ before returning to her room still contemplating the options available. By the time she sat back down and refreshed her screen she had three new emails waiting for her and she could hazard a guess who they were from.

**

* * *

**

From: hiphopcrazy

**To: taylormaid, lyricgirl, fabulous101**

**Subject: Re: Gabriella**

* * *

Please tell me you are joking? Poor Gabi. Why would he do something like that? From what she was saying on Friday in school he was looking forward to coming home.

Don't worry Taylor, you know me, my lips are sealed.

See you all tomorrow,

Martha

**

* * *

**

From: lyricgirl

**To: taylormaid, fabulous101, hiphopcrazy**

**Subject: Re: Gabriella**

* * *

Sorry Tay, I'm not buying it. Troy wouldn't do that, would he? It's just doesn't seem like something he would do. He adores Gabriella, everyone within a 100 mile radius can see that.

How is Gabriella? Poor thing, she'll be devastated whether it's true or not.

You can rely on me to keep quiet, Tay. Have the guys been told?

Kelsi xx

**

* * *

**

From: fabulous101

**To: taylormaid, hiphopcrazy, lyricgirl**

**Subject: NO WAY!!!!**

* * *

Tell me you are pissing about, Tay? Cos if it's true I'm gonna open a can whoop ass on him then hoist his balls to the school flagpole. Fucking bastard can't mess with one of my friends and get away with it, golden boy or not, I'll crush his nuts with one hand.

He's a lowlife if he's finished with her by email. What a little shithead!

Let me know cos at the moment I am steaming and just itching to give him hell.

What are you trying to say, Tay? I'm no blabbermouth!!!!

Shar

* * *

Taylor smiled at the email from Martha. She knew she could rely on her. Kelsi's was what she expected; Kelsi had a great relationship with Troy and out of the three she would be the one to question his actions, to doubt the validity of the news and the way in which it had been done. Her question had Taylor springing into action and firing a reply to all three, telling them that she hadn't said anything to the boys. Did they think she should? Sharpay's was the one that worried her the most. She was the lose cannon out of the bunch and could easily fly off the handle without the slightest provocation. She didn't know what to do, should she reply to Sharpay confirming that it was true. She left it for the moment while she started to compose another email to Chad. She'd made her decision. He had to be in the loop, after all he would be picking Gabriella up in the morning and Taylor didn't want him putting his foot in his mouth and send her running back in the house balling her eyes out. Looking at Gabriella tonight, Taylor could tell she'd cried enough to refill the Hoover Dam.

**

* * *

**

From: taylormaid

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: Trouble**

* * *

Hey Chad,

I hope you finished that homework and didn't play basketball instead. You know Chapman will expect it in the morning.

I've been to see Gabriella tonight. What is Troy playing at? Couldn't he wait to come home before breaking up with her? She is devastated and that's why she hasn't been in school. She looks broken and it's all down to your stupid friend.

Will you pick me up as usual in the morning?

Hugs, Tay xxx

* * *

She wanted to blast him but it wasn't his fault that he had a dumbass for a best friend. She pressed send then sent a confirmation to her girlfriends.

**

* * *

**

From: taylormaid

**To: fabulous101, lyricgirl, hiphopcrazy**

**Subject: Re: Re: Gabriella**

* * *

Unfortunately its true although I'd have been happier if I could have seen the actual email but her account is down for maintenance or something like that. It couldn't happen at a worse time.

Sorry if I offended any of you by saying you'd gossip about it, I know you won't but I just had to get it out there.

I've had to let Chad know because he will be picking Gabriella up in the morning and he's bound to say something insensitive without even realising it. Can one of you let the guys know before Gabriella walks into the school grounds?

I need to get some sleep, it's been pretty traumatic tonight. Sleep well and I'll see you all tomorrow.

Tay

* * *

Taylor went to log out when she noticed a reply from Chad, smiling she opened it.

**

* * *

**

From: basketcase

**To: taylormaid**

**Subject: Re: Trouble**

* * *

Hey Tay,

WHAT THE HELL! There is no way that Troy has broken up with Gabi, trust me on that. I've had an email from him asking about her because she hasn't been in touch. Would he do that if he had? Something isn't right obviously but I know you won't believe me. Why hasn't Gabs been on her email account? Surely she'd realise it was false because Troy told me he's sent dozens of messages which she hasn't replied to. Please don't let it come between us.

I'll pick you up as usual and hopefully we can sort it out tomorrow.

Love Chad xxx

* * *

Troy was miserable. He'd had a disastrous practise, missing every single basket from whichever position he tried from so much so that Coach kept looking at him darkly, annoyance clearly evident when he'd barked out orders to him. Troy knew he wasn't at his best. He'd be the first to admit his head wasn't in the game but a thousand miles away in Albuquerque. He was frustrated both with his inept performance and his exclusion from what ever was happening at home. He felt alone and ineffectual and it was driving him crazy. Chad hadn't replied; he'd checked before going to practise but he guessed he wouldn't see it until he came home from school. The waiting was killing him.

As soon as they arrived back at the hotel, Troy sprinted back upstairs to see if there was any news and breathed a sigh of relief when a little envelope appeared when his stupid laptop finally loaded up. He read the message from Chad then wished he hadn't. Damnit! He should be there taking care of Gabriella not miles away playing basketball. _"Poor Darling! I hope she's feeling better now but why hasn't she wrote to me? Is she that ill that she can't?_" worried thoughts slipped through Troy's mind as Simon stuck his head around the door and told him to get down to dinner pronto. Troy took one look at the email, sighed and reluctantly closed his laptop down until later.

The meal seemed to last an interminably long time when Troy simply wanted to get back and speak to Chad and he groaned when Coach called a meeting to discuss game plans for tomorrows game. The gods were determined to test his patience. He tried to pay attention, he really did but his thoughts kept drifting off to a pretty bedroom and a sick brunette miles away and it did not go unnoticed by Coach Taylor. Finally, they were dismissed but Coach called Troy back.

"Is there a problem, Bolton?"

"No, Coach, not really," Troy hesitated in assuring him.

"It appears there is, you're not giving a 100 percent."

"I...there's something on my mind but it has nothing to do with the team or the game," said Troy hurriedly. "Just some news from home."

"Hmm, it better be sorted by tomorrow, Troy. I need you to focus on this game. It's the last one and I want to go out in a blaze of glory. Any faltering on your part and you won't play," warned Coach Taylor.

"It won't affect my game. You'll get a hundred and ten percent from me," promised Troy decisively.

"Good, that's all I can ask but you've been warned," he replied, "Now off you go, sort out the problem and don't stay up too late, I need you wide awake tomorrow." Troy nodded, turned and ran for the stairs, taking them two at a time. He burst through the door to find it empty and breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want any ribbing from Simon or inane chat either. What he'd really like is to talk to Gabriella or failing that Chad but as that wasn't going to happen, email was the only way. He switched on his laptop, drumming his fingers impatiently on the side, willing it load up quickly, his fingers hitting all the wrong keys in his haste to get to his emails when it finally did bring up his home page, cursing at his ineptitude then breathing a sigh of relief when he saw two emails waiting. He quickly opened the first and felt like he'd been sucker punched in the stomach.

**

* * *

**

From: fabulous101

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Asshole**

* * *

WHAT A BASTARD! AND A CHICKEN SHIT BASTARD AT THAT. YOU'RE UN-FUCKING-BELIEVABLE, DO YOU KNOW THAT?

* * *

"WHAAAAAAAAT?" cried Troy aloud unable to take in what he was seeing. He was totally shocked and flummoxed, his eyes like saucers as he re-read the hateful words, a feeling of dread pitted in his stomach. _"What had rattled her cage? Did she blame me for something? But what?" _He closed it down hoping that Sharpay had just had a melt down, maybe she'd had a row with Zeke and she'd sent the message to him by mistake, after all there was no name. "_Yeah that was it, those two had had another blow up." _He opened the next eagerly hoping it was off Gabriella.

**

* * *

**

From: basketcase

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Head up**

* * *

Dude,

I've just found out and thought I'd give you fair warning about what's wrong with Gabriella although I haven't seen her myself but Gabriella has told Tay that you've broken up with her? I know it's not true but how can she think that? What the hell is going on?

Sorry to give you bad news, Buddy but something sucks big time.

I'll keep you posted

C

* * *

Troy stared and stared at the words until they blurred and he realised he was crying. He quickly brushed them away lest one of the guys came in but continued to stare at the incomprehensible words. What? Why? How? Thoughts jumbled together in his mind but at least it explained the email from Sharpay. It had been meant for him. He was devastated. How could Gabriella even think he would do something so crass, so heartless? It also explained why she wasn't writing to him but surely she'd read his emails? A disheartened Troy logged off and lay down on his bed staring up unseeingly at the ceiling, his heart crushed beyond measure. Unwittingly, the image of Cindy flashed in his mind, the sly, knowing smile she gave him and he vaulted into a sitting position as if stung as he replayed another image of leaving her alone in their bedroom. He groaned, cursed and fell back against the pillow. That conniving little bitch must have done it. _Damn it to hell! Why did I leave it logged in? _That had to be it, there was no other logical explanation. Troy turned on his side and wept, helpless in his loneliness.

His dream had shattered before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, at least not yet.

**A/N: The down time for maintenance of email accounts is true. Annoyingly it happened to me only last week and drove me frantic at the time. Grr! I need my update fix like everyone else.**


	22. Homeward Bound

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Hey up fellow writers, just wanted to give everyone the low down on an exciting event we are having on the ZA Angels forum for the festive season. We are holding a Secret Santa Fanfic so if anybody fancies the idea of giving and receiving a one shot story written especially for you and by you, come on over and check it out. The link is in my profile. I'd love to see you all there.

* * *

His dream had shattered before his eyes and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it, at least not yet.

**Homeward Bound**

Chad sat in his car outside Taylor's house a good five minutes before he beeped the horn. He had a bad feeling about what today would bring, a very bad feeling. Should he defend Troy to the hilt, knowing in his heart and mind that Troy had not done what they would all accuse him of? On the other hand he didn't want to alienate Taylor or upset Gabriella unduly. Everyone thought he was an insensitive ass but he wasn't really. He loved Gabriella like a sister and to see her as broken as Taylor said she was would eat him up. He knew Troy would want him to protect her as much as possible but how could he do that when Troy was being set up as the bad guy? It just wasn't true. He was in a quandary and didn't know how to react. He'd have to play it by ear, bite his tongue until it bled and try to keep the status quo; it was going to be one hard bitch of a day, of that he was sure.

He hit the horn, watching as Taylor came out her front door and walked down the path, his eyes admiring the sway of her hips, the bounce of her breasts and the all knowing smile on her lips.

"Seen enough?" she taunted as she slid into the passenger seat. Chad grinned, leaning over to taste her luscious lips.

"Not nearly enough," he groaned when he straightened up.

"Tough! We'll have to forego our session this morning, I think Gabriella needs me more than you do today."

"Okay," he said meekly, "so long as you promise to make it up to me after school."

"I'll see what I can do but I'm not promising anything," she said with a glint in her eye. Chad sighed, kissed her again then put the car into drive, moving smoothly away from the curb towards Gabriella's house.

"You said last night that Troy had emailed you, concerned about Gabriella?" Taylor recapped posing the question.

"Yeah, he did. He's worried because he hasn't heard from her since Thursday. He said he's sent loads of messages throughout the weekend. Don't you think something is hinky? Why would a guy who's bounced his girlfriend ask his guy friend to find out what's wrong with her?"

"Good questions, Chad, and I wish I knew the answers but Gabriella's emails aren't working at the moment. She tried to log on last night to show me 'The email' but it says it's down for maintenance, which could explain why she can't reply but I got the impression it was the first time she'd touched the thing since she got the bad news," grumbled Taylor.

"Well there you go, Tay. If she could get in she'd know he hasn't dumped her," said Chad cheerfully. Taylor glared at him.

"That still doesn't explain why he'd send her a sick joke like that in the first place does it," she bit out.

"Oh come on, Troy wouldn't do something like that," defended Chad forgetting his earlier pledge to bite his tongue.

"Are you saying Gabriella made it up?" demanded Taylor.

"NO! All I'm saying is there's got to be another explanation, Tay," reasoned Chad. "Shit, Tay, you know what those two are like, they even finish each others sentences, for crying out loud. That's how in-tune they are. Come on, Babe, let's not fight about it," he finished on a pleading tone. Taylor looked coolly at him then nodded.

"I guess there's some logic in what you say, Chad," she conceded reluctantly as they pulled up outside Gabriella's house. Chad beeped his horn and they sat waiting then watching as the petite brunette came out of the house, walking towards the car with shoulders that seemed to carry the weight of the world, her usually bouncy step absent. Chad gasped when she lifted her head. She looked half dead; the sparkle missing from her eyes, her usually glowing skin looked ashen, her cheeks appeared shrunken, her cheekbones prominent in the heart-shaped face. Taylor was right, she looked, for a better word, broken.

"Hey, Gabs, It's good to see you," said Chad with a smile. Gabriella gave him a faint fake smile and climbed into the back seat. He waited until she had buckled up then put the car in drive.

"How are you this morning?" asked Taylor kindly.

"Nervous, a little scared but I guess I'll live," admitted Gabriella as she looked worriedly at Taylor.

"Hey, we'll have none of that, what's to be scared of? You're with friends," reassured Taylor.

"She's right you know," confirmed Chad.

"Thanks," murmured Gabriella as the school gates came into view and they drove through them, parking in Chad's normal spot. Sharpay, Martha and Kelsi were there before they had chance to shut the doors. Gabriella was nearly knocked off her feet as the three of them gave her a group hug.

"It's good to see you," said Martha with a smile.

"I'll second that, I've missed you Gabs," added Kelsi.

"Hell Gabs, should you be back yet, you look like shit," said Sharpay looking keenly at her.

"What the fuck! Shar, did you need to say that?" fumed Taylor glaring at the blonde. Gabriella giggled.

"Don't wrap it up, Shar," said Gabriella with some amusement.

"Would you want me to lie?" asked Sharpay, linking her arm with Gabriella.

"Nah, why change the habits of a life time, I'd have been worried if you'd said anything different." reassured Gabriella as they walked towards the building. Taylor hung back to speak to Kelsi who confirmed that the guys had been informed and were as shell-shocked as the girls.

"She doesn't look well," commented Kelsi in an undertone.

"It's hit her for six, that's for sure," agreed Taylor, "but we're all there for her, that's the most important thing, Kels. She's been worrying about coming in today, she wasn't sure of the reception she'd get."

"But that's stupid, she hasn't done anything wrong," said Martha who had been listening.

"I know but try telling Gabi that," Taylor responded with a sigh.

* * *

The day hadn't turned out as bad as she feared. The gang had been great, welcoming her with open arms, even the guys had been sensitive to the situation and Jason hadn't said anything stupid which surprised her. It had been good to be back in the mix and she acknowledged that Taylor had been right; school work had taken her mind off Troy but now she was home with the evening stretching before her she couldn't help but think of him, of what he was doing and more importantly who he was doing it with. What other reason could there be, he must have met someone else.

* * *

Troy was having a bad time, he'd hardly slept the previous night, tossing and turning in a creaky bed with a spring that kept digging in his back, the lumpy pillows hadn't helped either but it was his mind that was the real culprit. Torturous thoughts flitted in and out as he worried about Gabi. He so desperately wanted to take the hurt away but how could he if she wouldn't reply to him. He'd used up his credit sending text messages but even they weren't answered, surely her phone hadn't broke too?

By the time the first fingers of daylight streaked across the sky bringing in the new day he was a wreck. Dark circles lay under his eyes, evidence of his tumultuous night, his back ached and his spirit was as low as it could possibly go. Dragging himself from bed he slipped into the bathroom, standing under the shower in the hope that the water would revive him sufficiently to face the day and prove to Coach he should be considered for the final game. His mind was in turmoil but one thing had become clear. He would not, could not let Cindy win. He was determined to finish the tour the way he started, giving a hundred and ten percent. He wanted to play and win for the team, that was his nature, it was built into his genes. As an added incentive he would dedicate the final game to Gabriella, he would play for her and then he would go home and face his toughest challenge; he would win her back come hell or high water.

He went down to breakfast in a determined mood to find Ms Darbus, Sam and Coach Taylor already there.

"You're an early bird," commented Ms Darbus, "couldn't you sleep?" she looked keenly at him over the tip of her glasses, frowning when she noted the pinched look and dark circles.

"Not much," he confirmed sitting down opposite her, reaching over to pour a glass of juice from the jug.

"Hmm! I can tell," she muttered pausing as if she was going to added something then shook her head as if she thought better of it.

"Ready for the final game?" asked Coach Taylor.

"That I am," replied Troy with a confident grin. Coach Taylor smiled at him.

"Good, that's what I like to hear," he said looking relieved. He had worried about Troy last night, wondering if he'd reached his limit but seeing him this morning made him revise his opinion.

"I thought I'd go to the gym after breakfast and shoot some hoops," advised Troy.

"Good idea Troy, your shots were way below par yesterday," commented Coach Taylor. Troy nodded in agreement.

He worked solidly all morning, keeping a vision of Gabriella in his mind as he took each shot and so far it was working; he hadn't missed a basket. All he could hope was for her to be beside him in spirit during the game.

* * *

It had been a walkover. The Redhawks had played out of their skins, with Troy taking control, directing the plays, intercepting passes, scoring from impossible positions when his team mates were marked too closely. He'd been on fire, owning the court from the first buzzer and the score reflected that; it would go down in the annals of history as the Utes biggest and most crushing defeat of 25 – 86. He got lifted onto the shoulders of his team mates and paraded around the court much to the dismay of the home fans. Coach Taylor couldn't keep the smile off his face and congratulated Troy more than once. After getting showered and changed they made their way to a local eatery to celebrate the end of the game and the tour. Tomorrow they'd start the journey home and Troy couldn't wait.

Arriving back at the hotel, the guys hung out in the games room, refusing to allow Troy to leave. Sipping a coke as he watched a pool game between Matt and Adam, Simon came over to him.

"You played a mean game tonight, Bolton, sure kept me on my toes," said Simon. Troy smirked.

"It's about time you put some work in," taunted Troy. Simon huffed, punching Troy on the arm.

"Cheeky bastard! Must admit, I was worried about you, Troy. You've been a bit angsty the past couple of days."

"Yeah, sorry about that but it's cool now," lied Troy, not wishing to go into details with Simon. He didn't want him to think he was a loser and a whiner.

"Glad to hear it," said Simon patting him on the back. "Come on, we're on next."

It was another hour before Troy could escape but then wished he'd stayed downstairs rather than read the news that was waiting for him.

**

* * *

**

From: zekeliciouscookies

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Gabriella**

* * *

That's so not cool, man. I'm so disappointed with you.

Zeke

**

* * *

**

From: jason8

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Gabriella**

* * *

Fuck Troy, that was harsh. Didn't realise you were such a coward

J

**

* * *

**

From: lyricgirl

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Gabriella**

* * *

Hey Troy,

What's going on? I can't believe this of you no matter what the others say. Gabriella came in school today and she looks awful. Just thought I'd let you know there's a lot of bad feeling for you at the moment. Hopefully you can put it right when you get home.

Love Kelsi

**

* * *

**

From: dancemaster

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Gabriella**

* * *

I know we're not the best of friends but I thought more of you than this. I can't believe you would be so cruel to Gabriella. She doesn't deserve this treatment. I hope you're proud of yourself cos I sure as hell aren't.

Ry

**

* * *

**

From: taylormaid

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Gabriella**

* * *

Troy,

I never had you down as that type of guy but I guess I was wrong. Now it's left to her 'friends' to pick up the pieces. Don't expect a hero's welcome cos it ain't going to happen. Chad has tried to defend you but I'm sorry that doesn't wash with me. Why haven't you phoned her? Obviously she isn't that important to you!!!!

Taylor

* * *

The knocks just kept coming one after the other like sucker punches to his heart, he couldn't believe his friends thought so little of him. But I'm not that kind of guy he wanted to scream only there was no one to hear. From the heights of euphoria to the depths of despair in one day, it was just too much as he felt the tears welling up again, this time he let them fall uncaring if Simon came in or not. There was only so much he could take and he'd reached the bottom of the barrel. He flung himself on the bed and wept, incapable of reading the final one. It had taken a while but sheer exhaustion claimed Troy that night but he still slept fitfully, thrashing about in the bed so by morning most of his covers had slipped to the floor and he woke to a dull nagging headache that made him feel sick, looking in the mirror in the bathroom as he brushed his teeth he was shocked to see bloodshot eyes staring back at him. He looked like hell. Gathering his toiletries together he eagerly packed them in his bag followed by the oddment of clothes that were lying about. He was glad to be going home, to what he didn't know.

He slotted his iPod into his laptop, leaving it to charge ready for the homeward trip while he and Simon went down to breakfast. He said goodbye to Ms Darbus who was flying home later that day wishing he could have gone with her but he knew, even if that had been remotely possible, he had to see the trip out with the rest of the team. Upon his return he checked his emails for the last time, hoping for a word from Gabriella but he was disappointed, there was only one from Chad.

**

* * *

**

From: basketcase

**To: wildcat14**

**Subject: Mud**

* * *

Yo Troy,

Today was not good, you're name is mud with the rest of the gang, well apart from me and Kelsi. I've kinda got Taylor wavering but obviously she is sticking with Gabs as any true friend would. Tried to tell the guys but when they saw Gabs that kinda flew out the window. She looks ill, Troy.

Solved the mystery of why Gabs hasn't been reading her emails though, her email account is down for maintenance of something like that. My guess is she'll see them and realise it's a pile of shit when it's finally working again but until then.....Sorry Troy.

I still don't understand how an email like that got sent if not by you.

Can't wait to see you bud, so you can put this mess right. It don't feel good at the moment.

Give me a ring when you land.

C

* * *

"_Talk about understatement of the year, Chad," _thought Troy sadly. He sent a quick note back.

**

* * *

**

From: wildcat14

**To: basketcase**

**Subject: Re: Mud**

* * *

Hey Chad,

It's good to hear from you buddy. Ain't that the truth but thanks for trying. I can't believe they are all falling for it, especially Zeke and Jase who have known me for years.

Thanks for the head up on the situation with Gabi, that explains a lot.

I think I know how it happened and it's all my own stupid fault. I left the laptop open when Cindy was sent by Coach to call us to a meeting and it must have been her doing. I'd blown her off and she was obviously pissed by it.

Can't wait to see you too, Chad. I may need your help to set something up. Is the party still on at Sharpay's?

We're just about to set off home and should be back Friday night so I'll give you a call when I'm home.

Later, Troy

* * *

By Friday, Gabriella was feeling more like herself. The guys had been great and word still hadn't got past the chosen few for which she was gratefully. The thought of the gloating in the cheerleaders eyes was more than she could bear. The atmosphere in school was highly charged today knowing they had a week free from school just around the corner and this was only heightened by Sharpay's party the following night. Gabriella had looked forward to this day for so long but now it had no meaning, the thought of Troy coming home today did not excite her, it only brought dread and pain. She didn't want to lay eyes on him for that would only bring her more heartache and may even send her into a depression far worse than last week.

Talk around the lunch table centered on the party. Taylor had convinced Chad he'd look dashing as a Johnny Depp look alike and he'd fell for it, taking some ribbing off his mates for being under the thumb. Jason announced he was going as Sweeney Todd, the demon barber and Zeke had been told he would be Batman.

"Ha-ha! You are so whipped," guffawed Chad earning a glower from Zeke. "What are you, Shar, Robin?" only to yelp when Sharpay hit him on the arm.

"You'll see," she replied smugly.

"What about you, Ry, have you decided yet?" asked Kelsi.

"Uhm! Not sure yet, I have a couple of things in mind."

"Hmm, sounds mysterious," said Kelsi with a smile.

"Well it is nearly Halloween," teased Ryan with an answering grin.

"Hey, Gabs, did you get something from Shar?" asked Martha curiously.

"She sure did and she looks great in it," revealed Sharpay.

"I'm not going," muttered Gabriella.

"Excuse me." Sharpay's mouth fell open with shock.

"You heard me, Shar. I'm sorry but I can't face it." Gabriella looked at them then ran from the room leaving a deathly silence behind her.

"But she's got to go," cried Kelsi. Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other and nodded.

"Oh she's going, she just doesn't realise it yet," determined Sharpay firmly. Taylor smiled, giving Sharpay a high five.

* * *

The motion of the bus had Troy dozing, he'd tried to fight his eyelids but they were winning. He hadn't slept well for the last two nights and it was catching up with him now. A cheer woke him up and he looked around with dazed eyes, wondering what was happening.

"What's going on?" he asked Simon groggily.

"We've just gone over the border into New Mexico and should be hitting Farmington soon. It shouldn't be too long until we're home." Troy grinned, excitement raced through his veins. It was the news he'd been waiting for. He sat up eagerly, looking out at the passing scenery and a feeling of homesickness hit him as he looked at the familiar terrain. Soon he'd be back with Gabriella and he couldn't wait. He wanted to make it right tonight so they could surprise their friends tomorrow with a united front.

It was 4.00pm when he saw the signs for Farmington, 4.20pm when they hit the suburbs and 4.22pm when the bus ground to a halt. Howie and Josh, the drivers got out and looked under the hood, holding an in-depth conversation before coming back to discuss their findings with the staff.

"Sorry guys, looks like the cylinder head gasket has gone kaput, we could be here some time depending when we can get a replacement, Josh has rang the AAA but we'll have to wait for them to get here." The whole bus let out a collective groan. Some played cards to pass the time, some played on the Xbox, Troy stared out of the window, hoping and praying for a miracle. Two hours later the AAA guy drove up, fiddled under the hood and confirmed the diagnosis. It was indeed the cylinder head gasket; the only problem was he didn't carry that kind of thing. All he could offer was a call to the local bus company first thing in the morning. Troy couldn't believe his bad luck, they were still miles from home and it looked like he wouldn't see Gabriella tonight. Coach Taylor and Sam Connor offered the use of their cell phones for those without access so they could phone their parents to advise them of the delay so they wouldn't worry unduly. Troy didn't ring his parents, he rang Chad who picked it up on the third ring.

"Hey Chad."

"**Well, well, the wanderer returns, when did you get home?**"

"I'm not, home I mean," said Troy shortly, "the bus has broken down at Farmington so we're stuck here for the night. It should be fixed tomorrow morning but it means I'm going to be back later than expected."

"**Damn! That sucks."**

"Yeah, I know," sighed Troy. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"**Sure, shoot,"** agreed Chad.

"Can you let mom and dad know I've been delayed and why?"

"**No problem, Troy, I'll go over there now before I go to Taylor's."**

"Thanks mate. Oh and uhm, I know it's a lot to ask but can you pick out something for me to wear to the party? I'll settle up with you tomorrow when I see you."

"**Like what?"**

"I'll have to leave that up to you, Chad. Look I've gotta go, I'm on Coach Taylor's cell. See you tomorrow and I'll ring when I'm finally home."

"**Okay, leave it with me. See you tomorrow, Troy."**

Troy lay in his bunk later staring out the window into the clear, star filled night sky of New Mexico and sighed. The fates were working against him, he was so near and yet so far from home.


	23. Now or Never

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney, I just have them on secondment. I've borrowed my favourite song from Nickelback that inspired this story in the first place.

**A/N: **Thank you for all your kind comments and encouraging words for this story, they have kept me going and made me laugh along the way. This is the one you've been waiting for. On a sad note, there is only one more chapter left. Anyone wishing to join the Secret Santa writing contest on the ZA Angels Forum (link in my profile) get your names down **NOW **as this is the last day for entries.

* * *

Troy lay in his bunk later staring out the window into the clear, star filled night sky of New Mexico and sighed. The fates were working against him, he was so near and yet so far from home.

**Now or Never**

"Okay, Tay so you know what to do?" Sharpay looked at Taylor, seemingly satisfied when she received a nod in confirmation.

"I think so, I'll run upstairs on the pretext of going to the bathroom, throw some PJ's, fresh underwear and her toothbrush into her overnighter while you keep her occupied, then we'll bundle her out the door, by force if necessary, and take her to your house. Oh, hang on, we'll need to ask Mrs M for those scrubs she said Gabs could wear."

"Eww! I don't think so Tay." Sharpay's revulsion clearly evident.

"We've got to or her mom will smell a rat. She's not actually going to wear them."

"Genius, Tay," congratulated an impressed Sharpay giving Taylor a high five. "Okay, I'll come for you at five then we'll set Operation Party Pooper into motion. I have to go or I'll be late for my appointment at the salon, toodles." Taylor smirked as she watched Sharpay saunter over to her car before closing the door.

* * *

The wait had been unbearable but they were finally back on the road at last, driving south towards Albuquerque and home. Troy sat on the edge of his seat, silently urging the bus to go faster, eager to get home to see his mom and dad, have some of his mom's sorely missed home cooking, grab a shower and ring Chad to discuss his strategic plan and put into force his 'Get Gabriella Back" campaign. He'd had plenty of time to reflect on the best way forward, now it was down to him to execute it hoping it would be enough. It had to work, it just had to. A cheer went up around the bus as it passed the sign signalling they were entering Albuquerque and Troy's heart lifted as he watched the suburbs pass by, familiar landmarks came into view and his excitement grew. He was nearly home.

As the bus pulled into the university campus, Troy spotted his dad leaning against the car talking to a couple of other fathers and he tried valiantly to blink away the tears that suddenly sprang into his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat; what he couldn't hide was the wide smile that lit up his face as he gathered his gear together before filing off the bus. He bade goodbye to the guys then walked over to his father and uncaring of any ragging, hugged his dad warmly. Jack bundled his stuff into the boot, smiling and nodding as Troy started to regale him with details of the trip, paying particular attention to the games that lasted the whole journey home.

Lucille Bolton cried when she saw her son, clinging to him as if she'd never let him go before putting him away from her to inspect him only to scold him as she insisted he looked leaner and hadn't been eating properly. Troy rolled his eyes at his father who raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"We'll soon put that right, I've made a pot roast for dinner to welcome you home and then your favourite, lemon meringue pie for dessert." Troy's mouth was watering already.

"Thanks mom, it's good to be home." He kissed her on her cheek. "Have I time for a shower?" he asked looking at the clock to find it already 4.30pm.

"I was going to suggest it," she said wrinkling her nose with a twinkle in her eyes. Troy grinned at her and ran up to his room.

"_Guess that's all the niceness I'm going to get."_ He looked around his room that looked all too familiar and yet strangely weird at the same time. He selected a bath sheet then disappeared into the bathroom to wash away the grime from the trip, feeling refreshed and hyped, ready for the delicate mission that lay ahead. With that thought in mind he rang Chad.

"Hey dude, I'm home finally."

"**Thank god for that, I was getting worried."**

"You and me both," agreed Troy with feeling. "Did you get me something?"

"**Uhm...er...yeah, I did,"** said Chad trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"What?" demanded Troy suspiciously.

"**Uhm, nothing. We're just about to have dinner so I'll bring it round afterwards,"** advised Chad hurriedly trying to get off the phone. He wanted to be there to witness Troy's reaction, not tell him over the phone.

"Okay, sounds good. Mom's just about to serve up here too so I'll see you in about half an hour," confirmed Troy, "She's made lemon meringue to welcome me home."

"**Make it twenty minutes then. Eat it all and you're dead meat, see you in a few." **Troy smirked, knowing that would get Chad round here as soon as possible.

* * *

Mrs Montez opened the door to two girls who looked innocently at her asking if Gabriella was in. She nodded and opened the door wider for them to enter.

"She's up in her room." Her eyes looked up the staircase as she spoke. Taylor looked at Sharpay pointedly then at Gabriella's mom.

"I...er, look Mrs Montez, the thing is, I know Gabriella said she won't come to my party but I want her there. It won't be the same without her so we...er...I hope you don't mind if we kidnap her." Sharpay wore her sad puppy dog expression as she spoke and Mrs Montez had to force herself not to laugh out loud.

"I see. Well I can't condone kidnapping, it is a federal offence after all," she replied sternly keeping her face straight, "so I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that, okay?" She inwardly smiled at Sharpay's puzzlement and nearly spoilt the effect by laughing when Taylor caught on, elbowing the blonde drama queen in the ribs as Sharpay scowled and opened her mouth ready to argue, cutting in to speak.

"We understand perfectly, Mrs Montez. Now I believe you have some scrubs?"

"Indeed I do," Gabriella's mom winked at the girls and disappeared into the hall closet. Taylor whispered to Sharpay who grinned and raised her voice.

"Hi Mrs Montez, is Gabriella in?" Using all her acting skills Sharpay projected her voice loudly so that it carried up the stairs just as Mrs Montez reappeared with a bag. Smiling, she handed the bag to Sharpay then played along.

"Gabriella, you have visitors," she shouted up the stairs then turning to the pair, in a low voice added. "Enjoy your party" before walking into the lounge just as Gabriella appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Hey, what are you two doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?" They waited until she'd walked down the stairs, waiting until Gabriella had hugged Taylor in welcome before either spoke.

"Pfui! There's plenty of time for that," dismissed Sharpay as she hugged Gabriella, using that time to wave Taylor into action. "Besides, it wouldn't be the same if we didn't see you on party night."

"Uhm, Gabs, can I use your bathroom?" asked Taylor crossing her legs dramatically and dancing about. Sharpay was proud of her acting ability.

"Yeah, sure, you know where it is," Gabriella replied with a smirk.

"She's been dying to go for ages but I wouldn't let her." Sharpay embellished the truth innocently.

"Really," responded Gabriella in disbelief.

"Look, Gabs, you should come tonight. You can't let Bolton dictate what you do," Sharpay tried again to persuade her to change her mind.

"I know but I'm not in the party mood and I don't want to spoil your fun."

"Bullocks! You know that's a pile of crap. Is it bad to want my best friend there?" pouted Sharpay switching to using the guilt trip card. Gabriella sighed as Sharpay spied Taylor giving her the thumbs up as she walked down the stairs with the bag slung over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sharpay."

"Hmpf! So you've said but you see, me and Taylor aren't buying it and that's why you're coming with us now." As the words left her mouth she grasped Gabriella's arm, pulling her through the door before she knew what had hit her. Taylor shouted goodbye to Mrs Montez before hurrying after them to help Sharpay with the now struggling and voluble Gabriella. Gabriella had forgotten that when the blonde wanted something, she got it and she wanted Gabriella at her party. There was no contest.

* * *

Troy was still munching on his meal when Chad knocked and opened the front door with easy familiarity, hooking a clothes carrier onto the coat rail.

"It's only me," he shouted, walking towards the dining room, "I hear you've got a new lodger." His afro preceded his cheeky grin as he peered around the corner before stepping into the room.

"Unfortunately not," replied Lucille teasingly, "it's the same messy pup that's come back to wreak havoc in my bathroom."

"Mom! I'm not that bad," whined Troy. Jack laughed at Lucy's disbelieving look as she cleared away the plates.

"Indeed you are or did that puddle of water beside the sink miraculously appear by itself?" teased his mom. Troy had the grace to hang his head, a tinge of color stained his cheeks making Chad and Jack burst out laughing. "Now who's for dessert?" Three pairs of eyes looked longingly at the pie she brought to the table.

"It's good to have you home, Troy," muffled Chad his mouth full of pie.

"You're only saying that because you've missed mom's desserts," huffed Troy.

"You've got me," admitted Chad with a grin.

"What time does the party start?" asked Troy.

"Evans said 7.30 for 8.00," replied Chad.

"Time for a quick game then, lets see if you've still got it," challenged Troy with a grin.

"Bring it on."

An hour later two sweaty teenagers walked back into the Bolton house, bickering and nudging each other playfully.

"Did you bring the costume?" asked Troy. Chad coughed to disguise a smirk and could only nod in agreement. "So where is it?" demanded Troy. He followed Chad through to the hallway where he unhooked the garment and passed it to Troy. Troy was getting a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach when he spotted the smirk on Chad's face. He started to unwrap it as Chad started talking hurriedly.

"Look, dude, you've gotta understand there wasn't a lot of choice left. Seems the whole of Albuquerque is going to Evans' party."

"**YOU HAVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"** Troy looked shell-shocked at the outfit then lifted his head, glowering at Chad. "Are you telling me you couldn't get me anything better than this?" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Uhm, yeah, it looked a better option than Mr Potato Head. Gotta shoot or Taylor will kill me. Good luck buddy." Chad shot out of the front door with a big grin on his face.

"Oh no Danforth, I'll save her the trouble," promised Troy darkly.

* * *

Gabriella was sulking big time. She didn't want to go to the dumb party. Didn't her friends realise how hard it would be for her? She didn't want to be the wallflower in the corner, feeling miserable while everyone around her got wasted, laughing inanely at nothing, falling all over the place and throwing up in the pot plant. And god forbid her worst nightmare came true and Troy showed up, looking so handsome, with his megawatt smile that melted her heart. She'd want to jump him the minute she saw him but she didn't have that right any more.

Taylor had left her to the mercy of Sharpay while she went home to prepare for tonight and it was anything but tender. She'd forced her into her en suite bathroom, threatening her with a sponge bath if Gabriella didn't take a shower, then she'd made her sit on a chair while she dried her hair roughly with the hair-dryer on full speed, blowing the curls around her face, one strand even slapping her in the eye.

"Stop being a baby," Sharpay snapped when Gabriella shouted "ouch", "if you weren't so stubborn you could do it yourself." Gabriella was thankful when Kelsi and Martha turned up early, ready to lend a hand with any last minute preparations.

"Am I glad to see you two. Can you finish off her hair? I want it pinned up with tendrils falling down so she can wear this." Sharpay handed Kelsi a head piece with a hot pink feathered plume attached. "I need to get ready." She disappeared into the bathroom leaving Kelsi and Martha looking nervously at the glowering Gabriella.

"She's being impossibly bossy," grumbled Gabriella.

"She's being a good friend is all," said Kelsi softly as she took over the task.

"I guess," Gabriella sighed, "but why can't she see it from my point of view, it's going to be awkward."

"No it won't," argued Martha, "you'll be with friends, never forget that." Martha started to do her make-up while Kelsi worked her magic on her hair. Sharpay walked back into the bedroom while they were giving Gabriella the finishing touches and she nodded in approval.

"Perfect." She walked over to her walk in closet and brought out the revealing fuchsia costume and handed it to Gabriella. "Put that on," she ordered sternly, "Oh and you'll find some stockings in that bag on the dressing table, I had a feeling you'd forget." Gabriella felt guilty. Sharpay had gone to all this trouble just to make sure she would go so why was she fighting it? She sighed and did as ordered, she was too tired to argue any more.

* * *

Troy was grateful for the fast approaching dusk, hoping no one would see him as he sprinted towards his truck carrying his holdall on the off chance that he'd get lucky and be welcomed back into the fold. He'd already endured droll comments from his father and the spurt of laughter from him mom had tears streaming down her face, now he had to hope his truck wouldn't break down on the way over to the Evans' cos there was no freakin' way he was walking the streets like this. He'd get arrested for sure. He was going to kill Chad. Mr Potato Head was sounding infinitely more endearing by the minute. He sent Chad a text telling him to meet him outside so they could finalise the arrangements then he was hoping Chad could sneak him in unobserved. He snorted. _"Yeah as if that's gonna happen in this."_ He felt like a jackass, a green colored jackass to boot.

His truck spluttered into life and Troy let out a thankful sigh as he took off the handbrake, put it in first and pressed on the gas pedal propelling the vehicle down the road towards the Evans'. He spotted Chad at the top of the drive as the beam of his headlights swung into the entrance, his lips curving into a smirk at his attire; Johnny Depp he wasn't, more like Smee. He chuckled as he parked up towards the bottom in one of the few remaining spaces then looked worried as he still had to negotiate the distance between him and the house. Reaching over he retrieved the matching hat and dagger then got out, adjusting himself and hoping it wasn't too revealing. He was concerned with his body's reaction when he saw Gabriella. There would be no way in hell he could hide it in this ridiculous costume and just hoped it would be dark enough inside to disguise his feelings. There was a chill in the air, nipping at parts of his anatomy that would normally be well covered and he was eager to get into the warmth of the house. He kept close to the parked cars, dodging around bumpers, eating up the distance until he was beside Chad.

"Don't say a word," he barked out as Chad tried to keep a straight face, "and don't think I'll forget this either."

"Sorry, Troy, really I am but now you see what I mean about tights," said Chad unabashed.

"Hmpf! How the hell am I gonna be taken seriously in this. I mean, look at me for fucks sake. I...I...it doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?" Troy ran a nervous hand round his neck

"Gabriella won't care what you're wearing, man. Well...maybe she will...but she'll be more interested in what you have to say."

"I hope so," Troy sighed, his stomach was doing somersaults already and he just hoped he could convince her to go back with him. "she is in there?"

"Yeah, apparently she wasn't going to show but Taylor and Sharpay kidnapped her." Troy chuckled at the mental image that conjured up in his mind.

"Remind me to thank them if I can pull this off. I need a stiff drink first but I can't walk through the house like this. Are they hanging in the usual room at the back?"

"Yeah, it's the same as Ryan's birthday party," Chad confirmed. "Everything is set up so are you game." challenged Chad.

"Lets do it," said Troy decisively. He was getting goosebumps in places he didn't think possible.

* * *

Gabriella should have guessed what Sharpay was going as when Zeke had informed them he had to be Batman but she was still shocked into silence when she appeared in a black latex full length body suit that moulded to every curve, leaving little to the imagination. If it wasn't obvious surely the kitten ears on top of her head band and the long black tail hanging from her butt were a dead give away. Her rangy frame was perfect for her role as Catwoman. Zeke would think all his birthdays had come at once when he saw her.

It took every ounce of courage she possessed to leave the safety of Sharpay's bedroom and venture into the scores of bodies milling around the hallway below. She felt naked and that feeling didn't leave her as she felt male eyes looking appreciatively over her as if she was a piece of meat. She hesitated intending to turn back into the safety of the bedroom but Sharpay's black covered claws hooked around her arm, forcing her down the stairs and into the throng.

"Don't even think about it," warned Sharpay. "I've put too much work into this for you to back out now." Gabriella sighed helplessly knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

The party was in full swing, food had been laid out on buffet tables in the dining room, alcohol was flowing freely from the beer keg, the numerous spirits of all descriptions that were stacked in the middle of the drinks table with two large bowls full of a lethal concoction sat at either end. Zeke had produced two trays of pink jellies that were going down a storm. The music was on full blast in the large and spacious lounge courtesy of a state of the art sound system complete with professional DJ that was positioned at the end closest to the floor to ceiling picture windows. In the corner, to the side of the DJ, was a mock stage complete with theatrical curtains in a dark crimson where the permanent karaoke machine resided and where the Evans twins rehearsed for their stage productions.

Teenagers were already kicking up their heels, some dancing with a glass in their hand, some already groping their partners, some appeared pissed already falling over their feet in the center of the dance floor. A few couples had already migrated to the dark corners of the room where the sofas had been pushed back to, to create space for the dance floor and were taking full advantage, feeling up and snogging their chosen partner. Gabriella had already had two of Zeke's specialities for Dutch courage when she'd first ventured down the stairs but they didn't seem to have the desired effect, instead of achieving the fuzzy, happy state, melancholy overtook her as she wandered aimlessly from room to room with a half empty tumbler of punch in her hand. Everywhere she looked she saw couples making out and it made her sad and jealous at the same time. That should have been her and Troy but it hadn't turned out that way. She found a quiet corner in the dining room, determined to stay clear of all her friends so that she wouldn't spoil their night.

* * *

He was freezing his butt off hiding on the patio under the awning while waiting for Chad to return with some Dutch courage but what else could he do. The chilly frontal passage blowing down from the Sandia Mountains was chilling more than his butt but maybe that was a good thing, thought Troy, as he jogged on the spot to keep warm. He knew he was setting himself up for ridicule from his mates and was ready for any hostility when they saw him but that paled into insignificance when he thought of Gabriella's reaction. He hoped she would at least listen and give him chance to explain and apologise for any hurt his carelessness had caused. She just had to. Chad appeared armed with two pink jellies and a bottle of beer tucked under one arm.

"About fucking time, do you know how freakin' cold it is out here," moaned Troy as he grabbed a pink jelly.

"Stop moaning, I had to face an inquisition from Tay before I could get these and you know how scary she can be," grumbled Chad. "Anyway, a couple of these should hit the spot until Gabs can," he finished with a smirk. Troy glared at him but downed both jellies in record time before snatching the beer.

"Oi! That was mine."

"My need is greater than yours, Chad," grinned Troy. Already the alcohol was coursing through his blood stream, warming his outer extremities, his cheeks glowing both inside and out. Chad snorted and crossed his arms, scowling at Troy.

"Hmpf! You'd better get it done before you're too shit-faced to stand up, you know Zeke's concoctions are deadly." Chad grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door into the boot room that adjoined the kitchen before Troy could reply. "Are you ready?" Troy looked worriedly at him, gulped then nodded. It was now or never.

Chad left him, strolling nonchalantly into the party room and over to the DJ. He whispered in his ear and the DJ gave him the thumbs up sign before Chad looked over to Troy and jerked his head. All the lights went off and Troy took a deep breath before following the path Chad had taken. A microphone was pushed into his hand then Chad shoved him towards the stage. Troy stumbled against the edge of the stage before leaping onto it. A spotlight hit him in the eyes and a gasp rose from the audience followed by crowing and cackles of laughter. He gulped, gripping the microphone tightly in suddenly sweaty palms.

Gabriella, sitting in the quiet of the dining room, heard the commotion and curiosity got the better of her as she edged into the lounge in time to hear a voice she knew as well as her own. She couldn't see him through the crowd that had formed in the middle of the dance floor but that didn't matter as she let his voice wash over her, his words meant for only one person; her.

"I know there have been vicious rumours circulating about me this past week but I'm here to tell you now they aren't true. There is one person that has kept me going throughout these past weeks, one person who has supported me totally, one person who has kept me sane and without you I wouldn't have made it through. This comes straight from my heart and I can only hope it connects with yours." He nodded to the DJ and the first chords filtered into the resounding silence.

**This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know, you know, you know**

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Troy knelt on the stage and looked into the crowd hoping, praying to see the girl of his dreams but there was no sign as he continued with the next verse.

**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
Cause you know, you know, you know**

He stood up, staring into the sea of familiar and now friendly faces. It was good to see smiles instead of the frowns when he'd been making his impassioned speech but there was still no sign of Gabriella. Where the hell was she? Was all this for nothing?

**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore**

Suddenly, the crowd parted to allow a stunningly beautiful brunette through. Tears were streaming down her face but they were in contrast to the radiant smile that lit up her face as she walked slowly to the front, her eyes locked on Troy and his heart skipped a beat as he stared back, his inner feelings there for all to witness. A hopefully smile began to spread across his face as he continued.

**So far away  
(So far away)  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
(So far away)  
been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know **

**I wanted  
I wanted you to stay**

**  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
that I love you  
(I love you)  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
(and I forgive you)  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing****  
****Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it**

**  
**Gabriella jumped on the stage and wrapped her arms around his waist.

**Hold on to me...never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me...never let me go  
(Keep breathing)  
Hold on to me...never let me go**

A cheer went up as the song ended but the couple on stage were oblivious as their pent up feelings met in a blistering kiss, all the hurt, worry and longing were communicated without the need for words.

**A/N: Just another reminder to those that don't read my notes at the top – this is the last day for entries into the Secret Santa writers challenge over at the ZA Angels forum.**


	24. Realising the Dream

**Title: Living the Dream**

**Summary: **Is it possible to have it all or does something get lost along the way? Can Troy live his dream and still keep his girl?

**Disclaimer: **High School Musical and all of its characters belong to Disney. I just have them on secondment.

**A/N: **Ahh! What a sad day this is. It's hard saying goodbye to my very first story but here it is, the final chapter. I hope you've enjoyed the ride as much as I have writing it. Look out for a new story I am in the process of writing, with any luck it should be up before the festive season.

* * *

A cheer went up as the song ended but the couple on stage were oblivious as their pent up feelings met in a blistering kiss, all the hurt, worry and longing were communicated without the need for words.

**Realising the Dream**

After the worst week of her life she couldn't believe she was back where she belonged, safe within the arms of the boy she loved with her whole being. At this moment she didn't question the hows and whys, time for that later, right now all she could hear was his impassioned speech ringing in her head, telling her it was a lie and she had to believe him; no, needed to believe him for the sake of her sanity.

Troy held her tightly, breathing in her unique scent, tasting her lips of nectar; he couldn't, wouldn't let go of this amazing girl that held his heart in the palm of her hand, and who, by her actions, wasn't about to crush it any time soon. He held her hand tightly as he jumped from the stage, turning in a fluid movement to lift her down, enclosing her in his arms once more as the gang gathered around them. Zeke and Jason looked sheepish as they slapped him on the back.

"Welcome back, dude," they said together. Troy gave them a brief nod still upset with both of them.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in," sneered Sharpay looking daggers at him, "guess I'm not the only Drama Queen around here, Bolton." Troy smirked at her. "And you can wipe that smirk off your face, Gabi might have forgiven you easily enough, she always was a fucking sucker for Peter Pan, but I won't."

"You can't beat up on me more than I do myself, Shar," he said sadly.

"So what happened?" asked Taylor. Troy looked at the sea of faces surrounding him, a lot of them agog, blatant curiosity evident that they were missing out on some juicy dirt and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Not here," he said. Ryan caught his drift and motioned the DJ to start spinning again. Some of the crowd dispersed as the music flooded into the room.

"Come this way," he ordered leading them out of the party room, down a hallway, round a corner and into the den that was obviously his father's domain. The wood panelled walls, leather chesterfield, two wing back chairs and an enormous mahogany desk filled the room. The ten friends filed into the room and Troy sat in one of the chairs, pulling Gabriella onto his lap, refusing to let her leave his side. Sharpay sat in her father's imposing office chair behind the desk, drilling her fingers on the hard surface impatiently.

"We're waiting," she stated unnecessarily giving him a hard stare.

"I...don't know what happened," he said tentatively glaring when Sharpay snorted disbelievingly. "No, seriously, I don't, I can only guess. I last heard from Gabi a week ago Thursday. I kept sending emails but she never replied and I was getting worried so I finally emailed Chad who then told me she was ill over the weekend. Poor darling, I just wanted to get home right then to be with you," he hugged her close dropping a kiss on her temple. Gabriella sighed, snuggling in closer.

"Oh puhlease! It was you that made her ill," accused Sharpay pointing her manicured finger at him.

"Actually it wasn't," insisted Troy, "Let me finish okay?"

"Fine, carry on with your fairy tale if you must." Sharpay waved her arm theatrically for him to proceed.

"Anyway, Chad sent me another email on Monday night telling me what I had supposedly done but I didn't, cross my heart I didn't. I wouldn't, couldn't ever do that to you. You mean too much to me." Gabriella grazed his cheek with her lips and squeezed his hand to let him know she believed him. Troy gave her a grateful smile. Sharpay cleared her throat breaking into their moment.

"Sorry," he looked around at his friends, "When did you get the email that was supposed to come from me?"

"Friday evening," she answered, "I sent a reply straight back then you replied to that so it must have been you," she added in confusion.

"It's really weird cos there isn't any record of them in my sent box. It's a pity your emails aren't working then we'd have a time frame to work with," he pondered with a sigh.

"Have you checked your emails since Monday, Gabs?" asked Taylor. Gabriella shook her head.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's have a look on dad's computer," suggested Ryan. Sharpay leant forward flicking the switch as the rest crowded around the screen.

"Uhm, Shar, I think I need to sit there," Gabriella said.

"Not necessarily, if you give me your password I can do it for you."

"Yeah right, and give you access to all my secrets," snorted Gabriella. The rest burst out laughing.

"What secrets? I thought we told each other everything," pouted Sharpay huffing when she caught Gabriella's determined expression as she reluctantly gave up her chair. Gabriella sat down, her fingers agilely skimming over the keyboard expertly, holding her breath as the page loaded then breathing out a sigh of relief when her account popped up. With a shaky finger she hovered the curser over the inbox before pressing firmly down on the mouse. There must have been at least twenty unread emails, all from wildcat14, saving them to be read in private later she went to the last opened email and clicked on it. Ten pairs of eyes skimmed the missive, a couple of gasps emitted from Taylor and Martha.

"That's impossible," groaned Troy, "Honestly, I never sent that, I couldn't have, I was in a meeting with the team."

"A likely story," snapped Sharpay, "it's there in black and white. Are you trying to tell us it wrote itself?"

"No, but I have an idea how it happened. The...there was this girl..." The girls gasped in unison and Gabriella turned hurtful brown eyes his way. Troy swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he started to explain about Bentham's daughter.

"The fucking bitch. Which school does she go to cos I'm going to kick her ass," Sharpay exploded into a colorful verbiage, her eyes spitting fire at the unknown girl that had caused so much heartache to her friends as Troy finished recounting his experience and suppositions.

"Why would she do something so hateful?" asked Kelsi.

"Cos Troy wouldn't play ball obviously," chimed in Chad.

"I'm so proud of you for sticking to your principles," gushed Gabriella launching herself at Troy and smothering him with kisses.

"I knew you weren't that type of guy," commented Kelsi, satisfaction lacing her voice.

"Thanks, Kels, apart from Chad, you were the only one," Troy said when Gabriella let him up for air. Zeke coughed, looking decidedly ashamed of himself.

"Uhm, yeah, sorry about that, Troy, I should have known different but when I saw Gabi..." he tailed off.

"Don't sweat it, its done with and we won't talk about it again," Troy said firmly. "She didn't succeed, that's all that matters."

"Thanks man," Zeke looked relieved.

"This calls for a celebration. I heard there was a party tonight," said Chad with a grin.

"Funnily enough, I heard that too," Troy beamed at his friend.

"So what are we waiting for, we're wasting valuable drinking time," urged Chad pulling Taylor hurriedly from the room amid laughter from the others.

"Er...Gabi, you may want to log off your account," reminded Ryan pointedly, his eyes flicking meaningfully towards Sharpay who was hovering in front of the PC.

"Good point, isn't this how it all started in the first place," she said as she walked over to the computer to close it down much to Sharpay's annoyance.

"Bah! Spoilsport, I was just looking for some of those secrets you talked about," grumbled Sharpay.

"There aren't any," reassured Gabriella as she linked arms with her friend, "but some things are just private." Sharpay grinned devilishly.

"Oh you mean like knicker drawers," she teased before she shot out of the door after the others leaving Gabriella staring after her open-mouthed.

"Hey! What do you mean? Have you been peeking?" shouted an astounded Gabriella to an empty room.

* * *

Troy kept Gabriella glued to him for the rest of the evening, whether they were getting drinks, eating or dancing, just knowing she was right there with him was enough. They swayed to the music, her arms clasped tightly behind his neck, his wrapped around her waist although they did occasionally run up and down her back moulding her slight frame against him, caressing the exposed skin with fingertip touches, his lips rained kisses against her brow, down her cheek and into the crook of her neck, searching and finding her erogenous zone, sucking and kissing it until she groaned.

"I like your costume," he said huskily. "Where did you get it?" Gabriella giggled into his ear.

"Where else but Sharpay. Do you know she's actually worn this for Moulin Rouge on stage, in public?" Gabriella gasped.

"I should have guessed. Bet it didn't look as good on her," Troy ran his eyes over her, pausing for a long moment on the ample cleavage, causing his traitorous body to burst into life.

"That's what she said," giggled Gabriella.

"She was right," he concurred suddenly twirling her across the floor before bending her over his arm and kissing her. People clapped and whooped at the surprising floor show but Troy was too caught up in Gabriella's tinkling laugh to notice. Troy pulled her back close, slamming his lips on hers to show his need, which was returned with fervour by Gabriella.

"Is that a dagger which I feel before me?" she whispered teasingly in his ear when they came up for air, twisting the words from Macbeth they'd been learning last term. Troy smirked against her hair.

"Not quite but it has a point," he chuckled. Gabriella laughed huskily.

"Well it's doing a good imitation of stabbing me."

"It can't be helped, its the effect you have on me."

"Will you take me to Neverland, Peter?" she asked with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Nah, but I can take you to Wonderland if you'll fly with me," he offered huskily.

"Yes please," she managed to say before he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her off the dance floor only pausing long enough to speak quietly to Ryan who was in the process of filling two cups with alcohol before striding through the entrance hall and up the elegant flight of stairs. He carried her along a long hallway counting doors as he went before stopping at the fourth door. Gabriella's hands gripped tightly to his neck as he fumbled with the knob before the door sprang open to reveal a charming bedroom that was dominated by a queen size bed. Troy's heel shut the door behind them with a resounding thud as he strode over to the bed to deposit her in the center. The moonlight streamed through the window giving the room a romantic glow, highlighting the couple that were feverishly kissing, smoothing away clothing to reacquaint themselves with each others body.

"I love you, love, love you, Gabi." Troy worshipped her with words, puncturing them with his lips, his hands caressing her skin, showing her in every way he knew how that he adored her. His lips trailed down her neck, pausing at her bullet hard peaks to tease and torment until she moaned his name through suddenly parched lips before continuing his journey of discovery, peppering her skin with licks of his tongue, his lips alternating between teasing feather-light brushes to hard suckles until she cried out his name with need as spirals of desire swept through her body, heat scorching her skin wherever he touched, his probing fingers gentle as they fanned the flames of her desire, touching her folds, flicking her clitoris, sending her into a frenzy as her fingers raked his back, her body lifting to feel his against her.

"Troy, I need you now," she gasped out the demand.

"Uh-huh, not yet, I'm having too much fun," he said smiling wickedly at her before dipping his head to taste her juices, his tongue lapping the spillage before plundering her depths. Gabriella bucked and moaned, erotic sensations tightened like a coiled spring in her abdomen until she snapped, crying out his name as she spun in the vortex that followed. Troy moved up her body, holding her close until her heart rate returned to a regular tempo.

"I love you, Wildcat," she whispered when she finally found her voice, following through with a sensual kiss, her hands running languidly down his back, feeling his muscles ripple under her hand, then dipping into the hollow above his ass, sliding round until they met his hip bone, pausing to tease him when she felt his breath hitch in his throat then leaving one hand to rest there whilst letting the other continue the exploration. She giggled at his grunt when she reached her goal, running her index finger slowly down his length, marvelling at the throbbing organ that jerked to attention beneath her ministrations. Troy groaned with longing, stretching his hand out then cursing when it couldn't reach his costume that had been flung to the floor.

"Babe, you'll have to let go while I get a condom." Gabriella pouted but allowed him to move.

"Hurry back."

"You can bet on it." He flashed her a beaming smile, scrambling off the bed to search his tunic for the packets he'd stashed with the hope he'd get to use them before jumping back on.

"Let me," she said huskily, taking it from his hand and ripping it with her teeth. Troy was captivated, he loved this wild side she was showing. Her cool hands rolled the latex over his engorged member, stroking it loving as she did so.

"Hmm, now where were we?" She questioned as she caressed his testicles.

"A...about there," he gasped pulling her on top of him to crash his lips on hers, his hands wandering franticly over her back and butt, eliciting a moan from her throat as his questing hands shifted to stoke the smouldering embers into a roaring fire once more.

"Now, Troy, I want you now," she pleaded. Troy flipped her over, nudging her legs apart, his penis resting at her entrance before slowly pushing forward, loving the feel of her as he slipped inside, her moist walls coating him, enclosing him, filling him with wonder. He moved slowly at first then picked up speed as he felt her legs wrap around him forcing him deeper inside, her hips working to his rhythm as they rode the crest of the wave together, stretching, reaching, aiming for joint fulfilment as the ocean of passion tossed them towards the shore of ecstasy. Gabriella cried out as she reached her climax, the tightening of her walls and tremors that rippled through her sent Troy over the edge two strokes later. He flopped on the bed at her side, panting hard as he tried to bring his breathing under control as he gathered her close, stroking her gently as she lay spent, her own breath raspy.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "sorry for putting you through such turmoil. It's been hell this week, being so far away and unable to do anything about it."

"Don't think about it, Troy, we've both been to hell but we're still together and that's the most important thing. And you got to live your dream too."

"No, I realised that although I love basketball, it isn't my dream, my dream is you, it's always been you since the moment we met. I love you, Gabi." Troy leant over to place a tender kiss on her lips.

**The End**

**A/N: **I just want to thank a few people that have supported me from day one. Firstly, to Kristen for putting up with me, little did she know what she'd be letting herself in for when she offered to give it the once over in the first place haha! But also for her valuable advise on all things American. Longhardroadouttahell – Thanks Stace for pointing out my glaring mistake in chapter 1 lol! Marebear11 and HSMandChelseaFan for sticking with it from day one and to everyone else that has taken the time to read my drivel.


End file.
